What if it was like this
by SakuraHarunoGirl
Summary: What if Sasuke let Sakura come with him? What would happen? What could happen? like a retell of what happend in the begining but with a twist! SASUSAKU My first fanfic
1. prologue

**Hi to everyone who's reading this! This is my first fanfic ever. I have had an idea like this for a story for a long time so I decided that I would write it so hear it goes. (Rewrite sort of) I am slowly rewriting everything and adding some new parts so… yea be warned next chapters still under construction! Also my grammar and spelling is horrendous. I AM DYSLEXIC I can't help it sorry it just happens at times. L Well here is the first chapter rewritten and away! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I wish I did)**

**XxXxX**

"Sasuke-kun please don't leave, I'll do anything just please stay!" Sakura cried out as she took a few shaky steps forward.

"I love you Sasuke so much it hurts!, If you stay every day will be fun I promise!" Her pleading voice echoed thought the night.

"I'll even help you with your revenge." She choked out as the wind started to blow through the trees.

"I'll manage it somehow but please stay with me." She paused. "And if you can't." Sakura was so overwhelmed that she did not know what was coming out of her mouth. She was scared. Scared that the one person that she loved with all her hart was slipping away into darkness and all she could do was stand and watch.

She took a deep breath and said in a hushed tone. "Take me with you."

Sasuke was emotionless, he did not move only stared in to the air. He closed his eyes briefly and debated in his mind about what she just said.

_"I must kill my brother, I can't have any distractions in my way, I need power!" _

He found an answer to say.

Slowly he turned around and said to her. "Sakura,you're annoying."

As soon as he ended his sentence he took a brief moment to stare at the weeping Kunoichi.

_"But, let's see what happens."_ Sasuke thought as an uncontrolled smirk appeared across his lips. He slowly turned around and kept walking forward, away from her and the village.

_"5…4…" _Sasuke counted in his mind.

"Don't leave me!" Sakura yelled taking steps towards Sasuke.

_"3…"_

"If you take one more step." She continued to yell looking at his back thru teary eyes.

_"2…"_

"I'll scream and-" She blinked and Sasuke was gone.

_"What? Where did-"_ She thought as an gentle wind caressed her sides and felt warmth coming from behind her.

_"1…"_

Sasuke bent down to whisper in her ear "Sakura…" There was a short pause.

"Thank you." He continued.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was confused why was he thanking her? Suddenly she felt her senses kick in and went on guard.

Sasuke raised his hand to knock Sakura unconscious. Sakura spun around quickly knocking his hand away. Sasuke was shocked at her quick reaction but quickly masked his display emotion. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. She struggled in his grasp for a good minuet. Sasukes hold on her never wavering. She slowly looked up at him. Sasuke looked at her with unemotional eyes and said.

"Just don't get in my way." After he said this he let her go and walked past her.

Sakura was shocked. So shocked that she stood in the same place for a couple of seconds before realizing what he said.

_"D-dose that mean I- I can go with him! Should I go with him?"_ Sakura blinked still not understanding what just happened. _"Yes!"_

Sakura immediately spun around with a heartfelt decision and started to run to catch up to him.

As Sasuke walked out of the village, Sakura stopped. Sasuke stopped a few feet ahead of her and asked. "Is this really what you want Sakura? Do you want to live a life of hatred? Do you really want to follow me knowing that you might not live to see another day? You can turn back now if you want this is your last chance."

Sakura closed her eyes and thought.

_"My friends and family is it really worth it? Leaving them? Risking my life? For what? Sasuke-kun? Yes but to save him from falling to far I can't let him walk alone on this path!" _

Images of each of her friends and family appeared in her mind. _"Naruto, Ino-chan, Lee, Kakashi Sensei, Tsunade-sama, Mom, Dad" _

_"I am sorry I have to."_

Sakura took a deep breath and let one tear fall. "No, Sasuke-kun I am going with you I am not letting you do this alone!" Sakura said with some determination in her voice.

With that Sasuke started walking forward with Sakura behind him.

"_Forgive me everyone but I can do this!"_ Sakura thought, then her pace quickened.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked up a hill outside of the village they were meat by four shadowy figures.

Sasuke stopped.

Sakura did not know what to think when she saw the four so she just stood still. _"W-who are these people?"_

The four figures were sound shinobi. The first ninja was odd; he had arms like a spider and black hair in a ponytail like Shikamaru's. The second ninja was pale to pale to be healthy. He had silver hair and had an killing intent in his eyes when someone looked at him. The third ninja was big. Bigger than Choji and had orange hair. Last was the fourth ninja. The ninja was the only female in the group. She had dark red hair and dark eyes that brought out her murderess intent along with an overwhelming aura.

The one with silver hair spoke first. "Forgive our ruddiness from our last encounter Sasuke-sama"

"What's with the change in attitude? Hn… It does not matter lets go." Sasuke said as he started to walk past them.

Then the man with the 6 arms spoke sticking 3 of his arms out to block sasukes path. "Orochimaru never said anything about another? Why is she here?"

"She has a similar goal as mine she seeks power from Orochimaru she decided to follow me on her own free will." Sasuke said not looking back at Sakura.

Sakura was trembling in fear but she tried not to show it. "Y-yes I did follow him on my own accord-" Sakura was cut off.

"I don't fucking care if you were his goddamn whore! We are not taking you with us we might as well kill you little girl. Now wouldn't that be fun?" The red hair woman said grabbing Sakura's face in her hand.

Sakura's eyes widened. _"Damn it! What am I supposed to do?! Think! Calm down think! You got to drop the sweet girl you are just once if you want to live! Act tough use logic! You can do it!...i hope."_

"Yea! That would be fun! Let's do it I want to hear this bitch scream!" The pale ninja said getting closer to Sakura.

Sasuke slightly turned his head and raised an eyebrow. _"I cannot help you Sakura you need to do this yourself."_ Sasuke thought.

_"Oh Kami-Sama! No! No! I can't do this! Calm down…I need to try! That's it! Play it off they may buy it." _Sakura thought nervously closing her eyes.

Sakura moved her face from view her bangs falling into her face. Then she chuckled. "Haha…now I don't think that would be a good idea. After all, Orochimaru did fight me as well when he marked Sasuke-sama. I believe I can be a good peace that he could use in his little games. After all I am seeking more power I want to become stronger." Sakura said in one of the darkest tones she has ever said in her life. She yanked her head out of the female's hand. It scared Sakura a little how dark she just sounded.

"Ha!Hahaha! You honestly think Orochimau will train you! You're lucky if you even survive the journey there! You are pathetic. I can snap your pretty little neck right now and I would feel no remorse none at all!" The female said looking at Sakura with an evil yet excited expression.

"She is right little girl and besides if you did somehow manage to survive that there is no way you would survive the training. You should just give up your worthless." The pale one said.

Sakura was about to open her mouth when Sasuke spoke.

"Enough with this lets get on the move I don't want to waste any more time." Sasuke said.

Then the big man spoke next "I agree lets get on the move the night is short."

"Fine! But listen well girly be alert and don't get in the way or you will die fast." The pale one said.

Sakura nodded and the woman gave her one more dirty look before walking away.

Sakura internally exhaled and thought. "_That was to close. To close! But you did it! Wow! That was crazy! What was I thinking-"_She was cut off of her thoughts by the sound of Sasuke's voice.

" Now let it begin." Sasuke said looking back at the village.

Sakura was confused _"l-let what begin? What have I gotten myself into!"_

She still had so many questions, but she knew she could not ask them without getting ignored or killed so she kept silent and walked on with the sound ninjas and Sasuke to Orochimaru's layer.

**XxXxXx**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! I am slowly rewriting everything and adding some new parts so… yea be warned next chapters still under construction! Review please thank you ^_^**


	2. It Begins Now

**Hello again another chapter well hear it goes. (rewrite)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**XXxXxXx**

Kakashi was too late to intervene between the two. All he could do was watch what had happened between Sasuke and Sakura he was shocked.

"I never thought Sakura would just leave her family and friends behind for Sasuke." He thought as he jumped from roof to roof to get to the Hokage's tower to tell Tsunade what had happed.

_"No, that sounds a lot like…never mind."_ Kakashi thought as he ran up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

He barged into the office but what he found that five people were already in there.

"Kakashi I already know what has happened, I have assigned these five ninja to this mission of retrieving them." Standing in Tsunade's office was Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Huyga, Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru, Choji Akimmichi, and Shikamaru Narra.

"You five know what to do! Start your mission. GO!". She boomed they all took off.

"Kakashi you stay." She said.

Kakashi looked at her. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" He said.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno have left the village, they meet with four sound ninja Kidomaru, Sakon, Jirobo, and Tayuya they will bring them to Orochimaru at all costs. Kakashi just rest for now you just recovered from your fight with Itachi. I believe in this team they can bring them back." She announced.

Kakashi turned to walk out of the room "I hope your right Tsunade-sama. But may I ask how did you already know that they left?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura was acting strange the past few days she seemed distant from her studies and I confronted her about it. Of course she did not tell me but I assumed after the Uchiha was let out of the hospital she started to act different. I last saw her this morning and I had an eerie feeling so I put a small tracking bug on her. Not noticeable but it probably wore off by now. I thought nothing would happen. I was wrong. And now this happens." Tsunade said as she slammed her fists on her desk.

"I see…I will depart now Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said walking out and closed the door behind him.

Tsunade knocked over one of her file cabinets. Its contents spilling on the stone floor.

"Damn why you two!" She cursed as she looked down at the papers on the floor.

**xXxXxXx**

The silence lasted for what felt like hours. The sound ninja and the two rouge ninjas had been traveling away from Konoha for about two hours. Sakura was exhausted, the sun was just rising and they have not stopped yet. Then the sound shinobi and Sasuke came to a stop.

"This should be far enough" Kidomaru said.

Then Jirobo pulled out what looked like a big barrel. Sakon took out black pills in a small see-through jar and said to Sasuke.

"You need to take one of these."

Because Sakura was training under Tsunade be for she left she read about medications and what effects they can have on the body. She knew that these pills could have very deadly effects on the body. She went over to Sasuke slowly, she wanted to warn him but be for she could say what she wanted to him Sasuke spoke.

"And what are those for?"

Sakon gave a smirk. Then Sakura said abruptly.

"Those pills can have deadly effects on the body are you trying to kill him!"

Sakon's smirk grew wider.

"Well well Sasuke you have yourself a bright one hear, she's actually right!"

Sasuke stepped back. "What?"

"Precisely in order for the curse seal to activate and reach its full potential, he must die once." Kidomaru said an evil smile on his face.

Sakura eyes widened.

_"I can't let that happen to Sasuke"_ She thought.

Then Sasuke spoke "How will I know this won't actually kill me? How can I trust you?" Sasuke said looking calm.

Tayuya spoke "We are the sound four we are skilled in a barrier jutsu that will keep anything from interfering with the transformation."

_"I don't know I don't trust them"_ Sakura thought.

"Fine let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

Sakura eyes widened and looked at Sasuke _"Is he really serious about putting his life in the hands of these sound shinobi?"_

"Good." Sakon said and handed a black pill to Sasuke.

_" ! He can't!"_ Sakura thought.

Just as she was about to move to him Sasuke took the pill and swallowed it with one gulp.

_"Oh Kami-sama no! This is not going to turn out good! Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura thought.

Then what happened next almost brought Sakura to her knees. Sasuke let out a loud yell and fell to the ground trembling with pain.

Sakura could not hold back anymore she screamed.

"Sasuke-kun!" And ran to Sasuke side.

One of the sound ninjas went for the two but pulled out a kunai and stood over Sasukes body.

"Don't touch him!" Sakura yelled.

Sakon laughed and walked closer to the two.

"A little late Miss. Hero there is nothing you can do now!" Sakon said swinging his fist at Sakura.

Sakura barley dodged it and fell on top of Sasuke. She turned around and Sakon was reedy to attack her. He threw a punch that landed right in Sakura's cheek. She closed her eyes. _"Damn it!"_ she thought as he kept hitting her. Before she blacked out she flipped over and threw a kunai hitting Sakon in the hand. The next thing she saw was darkness. She felt a pain on the back of her neck and face. But the last thing she heard before blacking out was Sasuke's moans of pain.

**XXxXxXx**

**Well that's the first official chapter please review tell me how I did thank you. Again this is a rewrite excuse my spelling and grammar.**

**Till next time ^_^**


	3. Caching Up

**Hello another chapter enjoy! (Rewritten as best as I can)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**XxXxX**

"Let's keep moving there bound to be up ahead!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's not be too hasty and barge in there we need a plan." Shikamaru said.

"But they could get further away from us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto's right, if we don't act fast they will flee and even our sense of smell won't be enough to track them." Kiba said.

"Arff!, Arff!" Akamaru barked in reply.

"Ok fine we will keep moving." Shikamaru said.

_ "But I have a bad feeling this won't turn out so good."_ He thought.

The group kept moving forward. Jumping from tree to tree in search of Sasuke and Sakura. Suddenly Neji spoke.

"They are on the move and moving faster than before!"

"Then we will just need to move faster!" Naruto said.

And the five took off at a high speed.

XxXxXx

"Haha! That little bitch it felt good to hurt her!"Sakon spoke looking at Sakura's unconscious body

"Well shell fell fast. Maybe she was not so tough after all. Maybe we should kill her!?" Tayuya said looking down at Sakura.

"No! think about it Tayuya we are low on men as it is in the sound we need as many people as possible for the upcoming trials ahead! Let's go, put them both in the barrel and let's get out of here!" Kidomaru said.

"You are serious! Keep the bitch? You got soft Kidomaru! Its gona be the death of you asshole." Tayuya said walking away from the two down ninjas.

" Fine! You're lucky little girl you get away this time but next time I am going to slit your pretty little throat and enjoy every minute of it." Sakon said as he kicked Sakura in the ribs.

Jirobo put Sasuke's and Sakura's body in the barrel and closed the top.

"Is it wise to put them both together? He might kill her. Then there is no fun for us." Tayuya said.

"I don't think it will be a problem let's get going." Jirobo said.

When the top was on the four sound ninja put seal tags on the barrel.

"Dark Sealing Method" the four ninja said aloud and a black smoke appeared around the barrel. The sealing tags lit up with red letters on them and the smoke died down sealing the barrel shut.

"Let's go." Kidomaru said.

Jirobo picked up the barrel and swung it on his back. **_(ouch)_**

And they all started running fast towards Orochimaru's hideout .

XxXxXx

Naruto was determined to get his friends back. As the group was moving he thought to himself.

_"Why Sasuke, why leave? You to Sakura, why? Wasn't everything ok? How did this happen in the first place?!"_ Naruto was knocked out of his thinking to the sound of Shikamaru yelling at him.

"Naruto pay attention!" Shikamaru yelled.

"One of the four ninjas have stopped! They are up ahead!" Neji said.

Shikamaru was already thinking of a plan.

_"Got it!"_

"Choji, and Kiba interfere with the ninja, while Naruto, Neji, and I will mask our charka from above and surprise the enemy with an aril attack!" Shikamaru planed.

"Right!" They all said and went into action.

XxXxXxX

"Hm?….looks like there caching up to us." Sakon said.

"Jirobo take care of them." Kidomaru said.

Jirobo took the barrel off his back and tossed it to Kidomaru who caught it with ease.

As Jirobo waited for the Konoha ninja to intercept him, he heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He moved towards it and slashed the bush open with a kunai. Two figures appeared behind him. He turned to look back, and smirked.

**XxXxXx**

**Well that's it for now…reviews please thank you! ^_^ (rewrite)**


	4. A BIG Battle

**Hi here's the chapter and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed you guys are great! For that I will make the chapter longer enjoy. (rewrite I tried)**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO (just this story)**

**XxXxXxX**

"I knew that you were hiding there." Jirobo said and smirked.

The two figures that emerged from behind Jirobo were Choji and Kiba. The two were about to attack when suddenly Jirobo started to speak.

"Oh and the other three you can come down. I know your there!" He yelled out.

_"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru nodded to the rest of the team and jumped down along with Naruto, and Neji.

"You! Where is Sasuke and Sakura?!" Naruto shouted pointing at Jirobo.

"Heh." Jirobo chuckled at the ground then looked up with murderess eyes.

"Probably far away from hear by now." He said.

Nejis eyes widened.

"He's right! Their speed picked up." Neji said.

"Ok! Let's try to beat this guy as fast as possible!" Kiba said.

Jirobo let out a evil laugh "You think you can defeat me?! Let's test that shall we?"

Within a second Choji and Kiba were knocked to the ground.

"W-what?" Choji gasped out.

Kiba recovered from the fall fast and went straight for an attack. "Gasuuga! (Fang over Fang)"

Kiba and Akamaru started swirling in circles and moving towards Jirobo at a fast speed.

Jirobo stepped aside and held out a fist. Akamaru collided with Jirobo's fist in midair and landed on all paws on the ground. Choji got up and got in a fighting position ready to assist Kiba's next attack.

"Arff!, Arff!" Akamaru barked.

"Yea! Lets hit him again!" Kiba shouted as they repeated the attack. This time Jirobo fell off balance and Choji started a punch right to Jirobo's stomach. He fell back and gasped for air.

"Go on you guys me and Choji can take care of this guy!" Kiba said looking back at the rest of his team.

Shikamaru yelled. "Alright! Just head back as fast as you can!"

"Right!" Choji and Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru and the others took off and left the two behind.

"Ok let's do this Kiba, Akamaru!" Choji said looking right at Jirobo.

Jirobo got up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Looks like I underestimated you, well not this time!" Jirobo shouted as he put his palms to the ground. He shouted. "Earth style: Rock prison!" Suddenly the ground shook and giant rocks formed around Kiba and Choji trapping them inside.

"Damn! What are we going to do now?" Kiba said.

Jirobo laughed maniacally. "You better think of something fast this prison drains your charka!"

With that Kiba fell to his knees.

"D-don't give up yet we can get out of this!" Choji said.

"Ha! All you have is a smelly dog boy and a fatty who can't do anything! You really expect to win!" Jirobo said.

That set Choji off.

"W-what did you just say?"

"What? Are you deaf too you can't do anything FATTY!" Jirobo yelled.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Choji yelled, his yell echoed throughout the dome.

With that Choji did some hand signs and said. "Gigantic Human Bolder!"

Kiba got to his feet and got an idea. "Choji hit the wall!"

"Ok!" Then Kiba hit the wall along with Choji and broke out of the rock prison.

"What?!" Jirobo yelled then the two hit him knocking him into five trees.

"Did we get him?" Choji asked.

"I guess so! Let's get back to our team!" Kiba said.

As they started to walk away they heard something crash. Jirobo had activated his curse seal. He got up and started running towards them. Jirobo knocked Choji right in the face. "Ggaahh!" Choji yelled. He then flipped in the air and landed on his stomach hard on the ground.

_"Damn it!"_ Kiba thought as he jumped out of the way _"Now what are we going to do?"_

**XxXxXxX**

**(with the sound ninja)**

"I see Jirobo uses the curse mark." Kidomaru said.

"Well they are still chasing us, why don't you go and take care of them?" Sakon asked.

"Fine by me this thing is starting to get heavy anyway." Kidomaru said tossing the barrel to Sakon.

"Ha said the one who decided to bring the girl along. Come back soon we don't have all day!" Sakon caught it and kept on jumping from tree to tree along with Tayuya. While Kidomaru jumped down to the ground.

XxXxXxX

As Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji continued on, Shikamaru thought. _"Choji hang in there buddy. You to Kiba I know you can do it!" _

"Shikamaru!" Neji shouted "They have let another ninja stay behind!"

"Let's try to avoid this one take a sharp left and try to go around him!" Shikamaru ordered.

"OK!" they all said and avoided the shinobi the best they could.

XxXxXxX

(with Choji and Kiba)

"Are you ok Choji?" Kiba asked.

"Y-yea." Chiji said as he got up. "Go on ahead Kiba this is my fight."

"Are you sure you want to split? I don't want to leave you if you are not for it!" Kiba said.

"I am positive I can do it now go!" Choji's voice boomed as he took what looked like a green solder pill.

"All right!" Kiba shouted. "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Not so Fast!" Jirobo shouted while his curse mark spread across his body. He aimed a charka infused punch to Kiba's face. Kiba flinched and waited for the punch to come but it never did. He opened his eyes and saw Choji holding Jirobo's fist with one hand.

"Do not hurt any of my friends." He said in a low tone.

"Go Kiba Now!" Choji said. As he said this a burst of charka engulfed his body and punched Jirobo in the face sending him flying into seven more trees. As Kiba looked at Choji he nodded and left to find the squad.

"Good now things are getting started." Jirobo said whipping the blood from his mouth.

Jirobo's appearance changed his skin tone was now a darker color and his eyes changed. They were dark with a golden color in the middle. As Jirobo got up Choji swallowed the yellow pill. In a few seconds even more charka engulfed him.

"Oh I see you have gotten stronger from using those pills but it won't be enough to defeat me!" Jirobo said as he charged forward.

"Earth style: Rock Fist!"

Choji dodged the attack and punched Jirobo sending him sliding on the ground. As Jirobo got up Choji started to move towards him. But suddenly Jirobo reappeared behind Choji caching him off guard. Jirobo punch Choji and sent him to the ground twenty feet away from him.

Jirobo started to laugh and said.

"You can't beat me you are weak!" Jirobo started to walk towards Choji who was on the ground. As Choji got up he wiped the blood away from his mouth and popped the last pill in to his mouth the red pill, meaning after the boost of charka comes death is very likely.

As Jirobo approached Choji, a boost of power sent him flying back. Choji's charka formed around him like butterfly wings and started walking towards the downed Jirobo.

"Stay back!" Jirobo yelled and backed away as Choji grew closer to him.

Choji stopped a few feet in front of Jirobo and said.

"Don't ever insult my friends and Don't Ever Call Me Fat!"

Jirobo stood in horror as the charka radiating from Choji overwhelmed the area. Choji punched Jirobo hard and then kicked him into the air. Choji jumped up and punched him about six times hard then yelled.

"Butterfly Crushing Fist!"

That punch landed Jirobo into the ground. The impact was very hard, so hard that dust & rocks flew up in the sky and left a crater as big as the area they were fighting in. Jirobo was dead. Choji exhausted but he kept on walking to a tree that managed to survive the damage. There was something written on the tree. Choji read it before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

_"Choji we will be looking for you to come help us we know you can do it -Shikamaru."_

XxXxXxX

Kiba had managed to find Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji without running in to the sound ninja they were avoiding. As Kiba got back into formation there was a loud boom that rumbled thought the trees. Everyone except for Naruto looked back at the sound.

Naruto was still thinking why? "I still don't understand. Why would both of them leave?"

Shikamaru smiled and thought. "Good Job Choji I knew you could do it!"

Neji turned back and kept focus on the two sound ninja. But what he found was a stronger presence among the two an ominous aura felling of charka.

"Shikamaru another presence is with the sound ninja but this one is probably stronger than both of them!" Neji explaned.

"Tell us there location?" shikamaru asked.

"5 kilometers ahead!" Neji asked.

_"Almost there! Hold on you guys!"_ Naruto thought.

**XxXxXxX**

**(with the sound ninja)**

"Damn it! Jirobo's gone and Kidomaru is useless!" Tayuya yelled.

"He probably does not know that the Konoha brats went around him." Sakon said

"Probably…. Unless…no it can't be do you sense that?!" Tayuya said.

"What?"

"Kimimaro's back?!" She exclaimed.

"How did you guess." A cold and deep voice said from behind the two sound ninja.

**XxXxXxX**

**Wow that was long. Well I hoped you liked Choji's battle and I skipped a few battles… otherwise it would take to long so I am putting a twist to the story. And the next chapter Sasuke and Sakura are in it…well till next time review please! ^_^ (rewrite)**


	5. Moving Along

**Ok hear it is the next chapter and sorry if some of the charters are OOC but hey its fan fiction. (Rewritten)**

**I do not own Naruto **

**XxXxXxX**

**(sound ninja)**

"Why are you here? " Sakon asked shocked.

"Orochimaru-sama said you were taking too long to bring Sasuke to him. And well I wanted to see his new host before I move on to the next world." Kimimaro said.

"Well we were going as fast as we could but we were side tracked by the konoha brats!" Tayuya said.

"H-hey…d-did you killed Kidomaru?" Sakon asked.

Kimmimaro looked to Sakon.

"Yes I did…and you two are next." Kimimaro said calmly

"What?!" The two sound shinobi yelled.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama's orders no hard feelings." He said.

Kimimaro's drew his bone blade to slice them both in half. Tayuya jumped out of the way in time but Sakon flinched one second too late and was cut on the neck.

"Gwaaa!" Sakon yelled and fell to his knees dropping the barrel that was on his back.

Kimimaro with lightning fast speed grabbed the barrel and continued onward.

Tayuya was shocked "T-that bastard he betrayed us!" she thought as she stood next to the lifeless body of Sakon she looked down at him.

"You damn fool now you can't have fun killing things with me." She sighed then took off to follow Kimimaro.

**XxXxXxX**

**(with Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru)**

"One of the ninjas charka signatures disappeared, and only one is left!" Neji said.

"What? How about the other presence in the area?" Shikamaru asked.

"It seems like the last sound ninja is chasseing the other presence. But.." Neji stopped talking.

"What is it?!" Naruto demanded.

"There are two other charka signatures. One is defiantly Sakura's and the other must be Sasuke but it seems his chakra seems to be getting stronger by the minute!" Neji stated.

"So Sakura and Sasuke are there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes so I can sense but all I can see is that the aura around the container holding the two is a very dark charka." Neji said.

_"Hm…if there are only two ninja left, than two of us can take the one ninja out while the other two take the other shinobi out…but what if the unknown presence is too strong for us! …well we will just need to take that chance!." _Shikamaru thought.

"Ok here is the plan. Neji and Kiba can take out the other sound ninja while Naruto and I chase down the other." He explained.

"Ok!" They all said running towards the sound ninja.

**XxXxXxX**

**(with sound ninja and the leaf ninja)**

As Tayuya was following Kimimaro she had failed to notice that the Konoha ninjas were on their tail and getting closer.

_"Damn it"_ She thought.

She stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Keep coming." She said silently.

As they approached she pulled out her flute and played six notes.

Shikamaru, Neji ,and Kiba all jumped forward.

Neji and Kiba came to a complete stop. While Shikamaru flew over Tayuya.

Not noticing until too late that all three of them were trapped in a Genjutsu.

When the sixth note sounded Naruto jumped way to high above every one and totally skipped over Tayuya's Genjutsu.

Naruto kept running forward not noticing that his teammates were stopped in their tracks. All that was running thru his head was _"I have got to save them! They are all I have left!"_ He kept running away from his team, but closer to Sasuke and Sakura.

**XxXxXxX**

**(with shikamaru, and the others)**

_"What!? this does not feel right I have been running but I have not seen Naruto at all…oh crap it must a Genjutsu!"_ Shikamaru thought.

With that thought he brought his hands together and said

"Kai!"

The trees cleared and swirled until back to normal as Shikamaru looked around he saw Neji and Kiba standing completely still and staring at the air. He broke the Genjutsu on both of them and woke them up. Just as Tayuya was in the middle of doing hand signs for a jutsu.

"You guys ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea." They both said and took a defensive position.

_"Damn it! I was right in the middle of doing a jutsu that would have finished them all off! But smart ass had to brake my Genjutsu. Alright then I will make this quick!"_ Tayuya thought as she activated her curse seal.

She bit her thumb until blood came out and put her palm to the ground. "Summoning jutsu: Doki!" She yelled.

Three monster looking creatures welding giant weapons emerged from the smoke.

As Tayuya played notes on her flute the summons moved and they charged at the three ninja. The team dodged the attack and attacked back. Kiba using fang over fang, Neji using 8 trigrams 64 palms, and Shikamaru used Shadow possession jutsu all on one of the summons. the monster flew back and busted into smoke.

_"Crap"_ Tayuya thought as she kept playing her flute.

The other monsters kept attacking swinging there giant clubs at the leaf ninja one hit Kiba in the stomach and Neji in the head. Kiba fell over gasping for air and Neji to started to bleed at the side of his face

_"Damn it! She's using the flute to control the monsters. I see! I need to get a good look at the way she plays the notes. Each note is a different attack!"_ Shikamaru thought.

Then suddenly the monsters picked up Neji and Kiba and held them up to eyes level.

The monsters started sucking out there charka and life energy from there bodies.

_"I got to do something quick" _Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru did a hand sign and shouted.

"Shadow Position Jutsu!"

The jutsu was a successes and the monsters disappeared with a loud "poof!" dropping both Neji and Kiba who now were unconscious. Braking Tayuya's jutsu Shikamaru had the advantage but no one to back him up. Then out of know where someone yelled.

"Wind Style: Wind scythe Jutsu!"

Tayuya flew backwards and landed against a tree with a loud thump.

**XxXxXxX**

**(with Sakura and Sasuke)**

Sakura awoke to the sound of Sasuke's faint breathing in her ear. **(and for the fact of being in a cramped space for a while)** She could not see anything too well because there was no light shining thru and her eyes were adjusting to the dark. Her body aced all over and sh tried to stretch but found it to be cramped.

_"Where are we?" _Sakura thought.

Then she realized she was in that container with Sasuke. And all the memories came flashing back before she fell unconscious.

"Oh Kami-sama! Please don't be dead Sasuke-kun!" Sakura thought crawling to get in a good position and put her head on to Sasuke's chest. She waited for a few seconds and laid her ear to his chest trying to listen to his heart beat but it was very faint.

"Oh Kami-sama please! Sasuke-kun don't die! You can't!"

Then she heard his heart stop.

"S-sasuke-kun d-don't d-die please! Don't leave me!" Sakura whispered trying to hold back tears.

_"He can't be dead! He has not done anything yet! It's my fault! I should have stopped him from taking those stupid pills! He can't be dead! No! No…please don't leave me! I- I need you."_ Sakura thought.

Then she felt a chill run down her spine. She gasped trying to get over the feeling of fear that suddenly swept over her. A dark charka engulfed Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura could see Sasuke's curse mark giving off a soft yellow light as it spread across his body. Sakura watched in shock as the curse mark engulfed hid entire body.

_"Sasuke-kun what's happening to you!"_

Suddenly Sasuke's breathing came back and it started to quicken. His heart racing more than it should be.

"S-sasuke-kun?! Your alive?! Are you ok?" Sakura asked getting closer to Sasuke so she could see his face.

Sasuke did not respond but only gave a smirk as the curse mark completely covered his body.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw his smirk.

_"What's going on?" Sakura thought._

"Sas-" Sakura tried to repeat but let out a sharp yell. Something was digging into her back. She realized that it was Sasuke's hands on her back grabbing her tightly in a death grip.

Her struggling and yelling caused his hands to dig deeper into Sakuras skin drawing blood.

"O-oh K-kami-sama! S-sasuke-kun! Your hurting me!" Sakura silently yelled as Sasuke's nails dug deeper into her back.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him and said right by her ear in a voice she did not recognize.

"Sakura, I need more power, I need more to destroy him!" Sasuke said in an almost demonic voice. Sakura gasped at the change in Sasuke's voice and at the sudden pain she felt in the back of her neck. The last things she saw was Sasuke's hair getting longer, his curse mark fusing into each other all along his body and a bright light blinding her with the somewhat vision she had left.

**XxXxXxX**

**(with Kimimaro and Naruto)**

Kimimaro kept on running and leaped into a large clearing. He stopped and put down the barrel and stepped away.

"This should be far enough." He said as he looked at the barrel.

Then a yell was heard from across the clearing it was Naruto.

"Give them back! Now!"

Kimimaro sighed and moved towards Naruto. "It was there decision to go to Orochimaru-sama and there's nothing you can do to bring them back. Sasuke is already too far in the darkness." Kimimaro said.

"You're lying! He would never!" Naruto defended.

"Oh but how wrong you are indeed boy." Kimimaro smirked.

Suddenly a rattling sound followed by a big bang was heard coming from behind Kimimaro. Naruto looked at the barrel in back of Kimimaro and stood in shock. Kimimaro turned to look smirk still on his face. Naruto could not believe what he was seeing.

"N-no. Sasuke? It can't be?" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke was standing next to Kimimaro looking completely different. He had long dark/gray hair receding back to his normal hair style. His curse mark started receding up his arms. But what caught Naruto's attention was Sakura unconscious in Sasuke's arms.

**XxXxXxX**

**Ok I am going to stop it hear. So thank you for reading and please review tell me how I did! **

**Thank you ^_^ (rewrite)**


	6. Bones And Broken Bonds

**Hi every one hear is the chapter and thank you everyone that reviewed!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**XxXxXxX**

**(with Shikamaru, Neji ,Kiba ,and Tamari)**

Wind circled around Tayuya and picked her up. It slammed her agents a tree knocking her unconscious and braking bones. The trees around the aria were cut in half and toppled over onto each other. When the wind died down Tamari landed in front of shikamaru.

"you ok?" she said

"yea…why are you hear?" he said

"well ok don't thank me…I see how it is!" she said

"ok.. jezz thank you for saving me!" _"troublesome woman!"_

"you are welcome and we are hear to assist your team in returning Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno back to your village."

"Naruto went ahead of us we should ketch up to hi-" then shikamaru fell on the ground

"uh.. I don't think so we need to get you and your team mates back to your village."

"o-ok" he said as he slipped out of consciousness.

**XxXxXxX**

**(with Naruto, Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Sakura)**

As sasuke held sakura in his arms, Naruto stood in shock for a minute.

"_What's up with him, he seams different, and his charka seams darker!…I have got to get them back even if it kills me!" _Naruto thought

Then kimimaro spoke

"well it is about time you came out get going Orochimaru is waiting for you."

Sasuke gave a inaudible chuckle

Then Naruto yelled

"Sasuke, Sakura come back please!…Sasuke you don't need to go to that snake bastard to get strong, you can get even stronger in the in the leaf village don't go down that path sasuke please!

A-and Sakura why?…why did you follow him?"

then he realized that sakura was in Sasuke's arms

"Bastard! what did you do to her?…you better not have hurt her!"

Then Sasuke started to laugh maniacally

Sasuke's laugh carried thorough the entire clearing.

Naruto was very confused

"_Why the Hell is he laughing?"_

As his laugh died down kimimaro said

"you should leave now"

With that sasuke looked down at sakura in his arms he adjusted her position so she was being carried bridal style and started to walk forward.

Then Naruto yelled and took a step forward

"Come back please don't go to-"

he was cut off by kimimaro's bone blade cutting his cheek right where his first whisker like scar was.

Then Sasuke took off with Sakura in his arms

"_Damn it, I have got to finish off this guy quick"_

Naruto started running forward and put his pointer and middle finger in a cross shape and yelled "Tiegu: Kage Busino Jutsu! (Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!)" then over 100 Naruto's appeared around Kimimaro.

"hm…this should be _**interesting**_" kimimaro said

Then within a blink of an eye over 50 shadow clones were killed all turning into a cloud of smoke.

"_damn it I am wasting too much time"_

Then the other 50 clones started to attack kimimaro he dogged, attacked back and managing to hit some of the clones causing them to disappear with a loud "poof"

As smoke filled the area Naruto and his clone came together and started to form the "rasengan" as Naruto started to lunge forward to hit kimimaro something stopped it.

Bones protruded from his chest they looked like his ribs Naruto stumbled back

"Its my kekkai genkai" kimimaro said

"_That's freakn freaky!"_ Naruto thought as shivers went down his spine

As Naruto stepped back kimimaro took the chance to attack

As kimimaro's blade neared Naruto's face a shout was heard

"Sand Wall Jutsu"

a giant wall of sand blocked Naruto and caught kimimaro's hand in the sand.

"What?" he called out

"_there's only one person with a move like that and that's…"_

"I am Garra of the Desert" Garra said

"Garra what are you doing hear?" Naruto asked

"Hear to help you, go save your friend from the darkness like you saved me" Garra said

"Right!

"

Naruto took off in chase of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sorry…but he is already to far down the road of darkness no one can save him" kimimaro said

"At a time I was exactly like Uchiha drowning in darkness, but I found light shining through that never ending abbess, and that light was always there but I never went towards it, and the person that saved me was from myself was Naruto Uzumaki! And I will never let you hurt my friends!" Garra said as he healed his hand up and yelled

"Sand Coffin".

Due to his arm still being trapped in the sand he could not move. As sand surrounded kimimaro and engulfed him Garra yelled

"Sand burial"

and clenched his hand into a fist. The sand crushed kimimaro's body and fell to the ground. Then suddenly he got up. He had activated his curse seal, "if it was not for this I would have bean dead." he said. With that he healed his hand to the back of his neck. His spine started protruding out of his skin, and he grabbed hold of it pulling it out of his back. He flipped it out of his back and healed it like a whip. Then he started to run at Garra, throwing it at him it coiled around him sand shield blocking its attack. Garra stood still arms crossed not looking phased by the attack. As the whip started to pull tighter, Garra phased in to the wind with grains of sand in place of where he was. Garra appeared a few feat away and shouted

"Sand Tsunami"

Sand washed over the entire field swallowing anything in its path. kimimaro put his palms to the ground and said

"Bone Yard Jutsu"

as giant bones sprouted from the ground like spikes. Garra jumped up avoiding an attack from kimimaro, he did some hand signs and said

"Sand platform"

a giant wall of and appeared under Garra as he landed on the platform. He looked around he did not see his enemy

"_where did he go?" _

"over hear!" kimimaro said,

Garra spun around and saw him infused with the gigantic bones surrounding him, he trusted a bone blade right thru Garra's sand shield, and hit Garra in the shoulder.

"Ghaa" he yelled as he flew back on the platform.

Then he held out his hands and said

"Sand Shower"

a giant sand cloud formed over kimimaro and sand like raindrop's fell hitting kimimaro causing him to yell out in pain and to drop his guard for a second. Garra lifted his hands over his head and said

"Sand Storm Jutsu"

a giant sand cloud engulfed kimimaro. Wind and sand collided creating sharp like objects to appear in the cloud cutting him all over.

"_I have failed you lord Orochimaru-sama forgive me"_ kimimaro's last thought before he slipped in to eternal darkness.

The bones disappeared and Garra landed on the ground holding his wound.

"_Naruto save him like you saved me." _

Garra started to walk into the forest to find his team and help them take back the fallen leaf ninja.

**XxXxXxX**

(with Naruto, Sasuke ,and Sakura)

"SASUKE, SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he was running to catch up to them.

Sasuke heard his yell and ignored it as he jumped from branch to branch he felt movement in his arms and looked down

"Sakura" he said

Sakura opened her eyes they were blurry, and it was really bright. She covered her eyes with her hand. Then she felt wind in her face and Sasuke's voice. Then she looked up, Bad choice because what she saw scared her half to death. Sasuke's left eye was a golden color and the curse mark spread across his face and down his arm. She swallowed trying to calm her self. And looked up at Sasuke, and he looked down at her. "Sakura, can you run?" she tried to calm herself and she took a silent breath

"yes"

Sasuke let her go and with that she started to run fast. (_**"It felt good because being trapped in a barrel for hours really made you cramp up ouch"**_) They reached a large clearing with two statues on each side, in-between the two was a gigantic waterfall. Sakura gasped in awe it was amassing. She never saw anything like it before. She kept her eyes forward and Sasuke jumped over the gap in-between the statues. Sakura froze in her tracks. she knows where this place is

"The Valley of the End" she whispered.

Then she thought

"_I read about this place it is where the first Hokage and an unknown ninja fought for control over the land… Is it really worth it to leave…well its to late four doubting I must follow." _

Then she took a leap over the gap

"_good bye every one…I am so sorry" _she thought

Then she landed next to sasuke.

"SASUKE, SAKURA WAIT! "Naruto yelled from across the gap.

Sakura wanted to look back but she could not she could not look at some one she betrayed so she kept silent.

XxXxXxX

**Ok that's it for now ill update soon Review please thank you! ****J**


	7. Vally of the End

**Ok Chapter up… thank you every one who reviewed **

**I was with my grandfather in the hospital so that's why it was a little late…well hear it is enjoy! **

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke gave a smirk and started to laugh maniacally.

Sakura winced at the sudden action. She was frightened. She had no idea what sasuke had turned into. He had turned to the darkness to become stronger, he had turned away from his village and from the people that cared for him just to seek revenge. To sakura it was wrong and messed up. But then she thought

"_What if I saw things thru Sasuke's eyes, how would he feel about his situation, his past ,his brother, and his choices…I have never-"_

Then sasuke spoke taking Sakura out of her thoughts

"ha…Naruto…what do you want?"

"I want you two to come back!" he shouted

"go back… why would I want to go back to that pathetic excuse of a village"

"its not pathetic and sasuke you could get even stronger if you stay people like Kakashi-sensei- "

"you cant achieve anything there and the people are week… you will only get weaker."

"your wrong…"

"m-maybe Sasuke's right" sakura said quietly

"what not you to sakura…why are you leaving there's no reason to"

"I-"she was cut off

"She just wanted to follow in my foot steps to get stronger….she cant achieve that at the village" sasuke said smirking

"Sasuke I am going to bring you and sakura back if it's the last thing I do"

and then Naruto lunged at him

Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the way, and sakura went to take cover behind a bolder

Sasuke did some hand signs and shouted

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu"

Instantly a big ball of fire appeared and barley missing Naruto caching his jacket on fire

"ahhh hot"

he yelled and took of his jacket, then he growled and said

"Tiegu: Kage Busino Jutsu! (Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!)"

and started running towards sasuke.

Sasuke started to attack the clones dogging and hitting the clones making them disappear, then Naruto took 8 of his clones and slid on the ground in to Sasuke kicking him up in the air.

"U-zu-ma-ki"

the clones shouted when they hit Sasuke as he flew in the air the real Naruto appeared behind him and kicked his head

"Naruto rendan!"

he shouted as he hit sasuke. Sasuke turned into a log substituting the attack.

"_damn it! I thought that hit him"_ he thought.

Then Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke's fist flying towards his face. Naruto sided back from the impact. As sasuke walked towards Naruto.

"_What should I do?, should I help Sasuke?…no its there fight I should not interfere…but I really don't want them to get hurt!….wait __**them**__, I cant I need to think of Naruto as a enemy…but I cant think of him as an enemy he's my fren- no not any more sorry Naruto!" _sakura thought as she thru two kunai at Naruto

Both kunai hit Naruto in the back

Sasuke looked back at sakura and gave her a glare then he went back to Naruto who was struggling to get up.

"pathetic you cant even get up" sasuke said

"I wont fight you serially until you put on your headband!" Naruto said

"you cant put one scratch on my forehead" Sasuke said

"just put it on, this will be a final battle of leaf shinobi" Naruto said being completely serious

"fine baka" sasuke put on his headband and Naruto got up

"Now lets fight" Naruto said

And they both started throwing punches at each other blocking and hitting.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and had an advantage for a few minuets

The fighting lasted for what seamed like hours be for any jutsu's were preformed

Sakura was overlooking the battle from behind cover

Then Naruto threw a hard punch that sent Sasuke flying across the field and into the water below. Sasuke concentrated his charka to his feat so he could stand but Naruto jumped on sasuke punching him in the face a few times, Sasuke's curse mark was starting to activate and speeded across his arm, Sasuke kicked Naruto off of him and sent him into the statue across the water making a crack in the stone. Naruto started to let the 9 tails charka activate

Sakura came out from behind the bolder and looked over the edge of the cliff and what she saw scared her.

Sasuke had let the curse seal take over. His hair was longer and a grayish/purple tint to it, his finger nails were long looking like claws, his skin turned darker like a gray color, and above his nose was a black mark. But the thing that scared sakura the most was that He had sprouted wings that looked like hands almost how demons wings would look like.

She gasped then looked at Naruto he was being engulfed by the 9 tails charka. The charka was a light red and was bubbly. Long ears and a tail formed out of the charka. His hands turned into claws and his canine teeth grew. It was a battle agents demons.

Then sasuke did three hand seals and sparks of black electricity started to form in his hand while Naruto charged up a ball red rotating charka they both jumped heading towards each other. They both yelled

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said

"SASUKE!" Naruto said

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled

"Chidori!" sasuke yelled

And they both clashed into each other a rumble was herd and a gigantic black charka sphere formed around Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura stepped back in shock, but the ground crumbled under her and she started to fall

"_is this it…am I going to __**die!**_" she closed her eyes

"_no I will live… I need to help sasuke I have got to save him!" _She opened her eyes, concentrated charka to her feat and started to clime up the wall dogging falling rocks.

When the charka sphere faded Naruto was laying on the ground and sasuke standing up looking down at Naruto. Then sasuke fell to his knees.

"_is Naruto dead?… Is Sasuke ok? "_ Sakura thought and jumped down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke's head band fell off his head and on to the ground next to Naruto. Sasuke's headband had a gash going thru the villages crest and the cloth was torn surrounding it. Sasuke looked at Naruto, then he got up, he looked up to the sky and it started to rain.

"S-sasuke are you-"sakura was cut off by the sound of sasuke falling to his knees.

"Sasuke hear let me help you" she said as she put one of Sasuke's arms around her neck and helped him stand up.

"lets go." he said in a low tone

As they walked sakura had a hard time trying not to look back she wanted to know if Naruto was dead or alive. It took all her willpower not to look back. As the rain started to come down more they were approaching Orochimaru's hideout just be fore they both entered sakura asked sasuke

"are you ok?" she got no answer so they kept walking.

The halls were dark lit by only by a candle hear and there they walked the hall until they found them selves in a large room. Then a voice was herd. It was an evil voice. A voice that sent chills up Sakura's spine. That voice was Orochimaru "Welcome Ssssasuke"

XxXxXxX

**Ok that's it for now sorry it was short, I will be on vacation for 4 weeks I will update for you guys while I an on vacation ok…review please thank you … till next time **


	8. Arrival

**Ok hears the next chapter enjoy!**

**XxXxXxX**

"Welcome Sssssasuke" Orochimaru hissed

"oh…it seams we have some one else with sasuke." Kabuto said

His voice creped her out but not as much as Orochimaru's

"yes it seams we do…. tell me young lady…what's your name?" Orochimaru said

Sakura did not know what to do so she kept quiet as she healed Sasuke's arm tighter around her neck.

"is sssshe a mute?" Orochimaru hissed

Then Sasuke said "She followed me to gain power like myself she could not accomplish anything in that week village."

"oh that's her goal. ….but I asked for her name?" Orochimaru said getting impatient

"Allow me Orochimaru-sama this is Sakura Haruno of the leaf village, age 13, and on the same team as Sasuke and Naruto."

"ahh….we have met before in the forest of death…. Pleased to meat you Sssssakura." he hissed

The way he said her name sent chills down her spine she felt like she wanted to gage but she stopped the feeling and managed to say

"T-thank you Orochimaru-sama" and bowed her head slightly.

"well at least she has some manners…now Sasuke…. glad we can meat again face to face." Orochimaru said

"Whatever just train me" Sasuke said.

He took his arm from around Sakura's neck, and started to walk off.

Sakura did not want to be alone with Orochimaru or Kabuto. So she turned around and started to follow Sasuke.

"heee…no manners at all…ok then you will start training tomorrow…Kabuto tend to Sasuke's wounds….and Sakura stay for a minuet I wish to talk to you."

Sakura stopped, shocked

"_why would he want to talk to me?"_ she thought

As Kabuto walked past her she felt a cold wind that made her shiver.

"its ok Sakura come over hear." Orochimaru said

She slowly turned around and walked towards the snake man she took a breath

"yes Orochimaru-sama?" she said.

"I know you are not hear for what Sasuke said, I think you have a different goals in mind. "

"I-I did come hear to get stronger, he is right that is my only goal"

"Are you positive that is your only goal?" Orochimaru said

"yes." she said trying not to think about her other goals and questions

"….Alright you may train with Kabuto from now on, tomorrow find him and tell him that you are his new apprentice."

"yes Orochimaru-sama" she said , turned away from him and started to walk down the hallway

"Oh and Sakura!" Orochimaru said

"yes"

"Don't get in Sasuke's way to power it will only slow him down"

"yes, Orochimaru-sama"

XxXxXxX

(back at Konoha)

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted

"What is it?" Tsunade said putting down some documents

"Naruto and the others have come back but all of them are seriously injured! The medical team needs your help!"

"What? I will be right there!" she yelled

As Shizune ran out of the room Tsunade shattered her window with her fist and yelled "Damn it!"

(later on)

Tsunade was in the operating room with other medics. Shikamaru, and Kiba were treated immediately and were in stable condition, Shikamaru had a few broken bones and Kiba was treated for whiplash and a broken arm. While Neji was in a more serious situation he had a concussion and was suffering from internal beading in the head. He was treated with the help of Shizune and other medics.

But choji was almost dead his heart beat was faint and his breathing slowing down. Tsunade had managed to reverse the after affects of the pills and got choji into a stable condition. Where the other medics can take over. The worst of them all was Naruto he was beaten up badly he had a concussion, three broken ribs, broken leg and arm, and a punctured lung. But the worst was the hole in Naruto's side from Sasuke's Chidori. Lucky for Naruto the nine tales charka started to heal the biggest wound first so Tsunade assisted and got Naruto to a stable condition then healed his lung and ribs. Then started to head out of the room

"_damn it! If Kakashi did not go to follow the team they all would have died!" _she thought

"Don't worry Grandma Tsunade I will get sakura and sasuke back that's a promise Believe it!" Naruto said from behind her

she sighed and walked out of the room and gave a faint smile

"_I know you can save them Naruto, but I also think that some one else can save Sasuke and she is right beside him helping you get him back."_

XxXxXxX

(at Orochimaru's layer)

Sakura had managed to cache up with Kabuto and Sasuke. Kabuto lead Sasuke into a room to look at his injuries. Sakura waited out side the door. While sakura was waiting outside she thought

"_what am I hear for really to get stronger yes, but to save sasuke….save him from what?… Orochimaru?…Itachi?….himself?….to try not to let sasuke drift to far away from me. that's it… to show him that I will not be the same person I was before…That I have changed that I will become stronger, smarter, and- "_she was cut off by the sound of a door being opened.

Kabuto stepped out with Sasuke behind him and they walked down the corridor Sakura followed. Sasuke's injuries were not that serious he has a sprained ankle and wrist, a broken cheek bone and was stiff from using the curse mark all the way. Kabuto easily healed him up making him look like he was never in a fight.

They continued onward and took a few turns then they stopped and Kabuto said

"Hear is your room there is an extra bed in there so no one needs to sleep on the floor… well good night Sasuke, Sakura " then he started walking away.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in. there were two beds opposite of each other agents the wall on each side and a bathroom to the left. there was no light only candles on each side of the room that barley illuminated the room. Sasuke walled over to the bed on the right and laid down. Sakura still standing in the door way walked in closed the door and walked over to the other bed. She sat down on her bed and stared at the back of Sasuke's head for a wile then spoke

"Sasuke-kun?"

there was no answer she tried again

"Sasuke-kun?" she said a little louder

"Hm?" he answered in a mumble

"d-did you k-kill Naruto?"

"hn…maybe I don't know, go to sleep" he said in a hurry

"o-ok" she said quietly

Then she felt tired so she laid down and tried to sleep. It was hard to fall asleep. Sakura had so many questions still left unanswered but she knew she would never get a real answer to them. She felt tired thinking of these questions and closed her eyes, then she went off to a deep sleep.

XxXxXxX

(with Orochimaru and Kabuto )

"I finally have Sasuke!" Orochimaru said

"yes he will be the perfect body for you especially after training him to become stronger." Kabuto said

"Precisely… but I cant show him all of my jutsus and techniques or it will be the end of me and I don't want my new body rebelling agent my orders." Orochimaru said

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

"Now about this girl Sakura I wonder how she managed to get hear."

"Yes is it a little strange how Sakura survived. I would have guessed that she would have been killed by the sound ninja. Unless she was spared by them?" Kabuto debated out loud

"hmm….maybe your right Kabuto find it out how she got hear…..It seams interesting….and by the way speaking of Sakura she will start training under you tomorrow, and I with Sasuke starting tomorrow" he said

Then a yell of pain was herd

"Gwaaa!" Orochimaru yelled

"Orochimaru-sama I will get your medication!" Kabuto said and rushed out of the room

"Just two more years and Sasuke's body will be mine!" Orochimaru said to him self

Then he started to laugh maniacally.

XxXxXxX

**Ok that's it for now review please thank you!**


	9. Day 1

**Hi every one thank you for reviewing its day 1 of my vacation and day 1 with Sasuke and Sakura under Orochimaru. Oh boy hear it go's**

XxXxXxX

_Sakura was laying in bed when she woke up to a faint voice. She looked around and saw no one not even Sasuke, then a cold unknown voice spoke __**"you are weak"**_

"_**W-what? Who are you? Show yourself!"**__Sakura said in a quivering voice _

_A figure emerged from the shadows __**"…"**_

"_**I said who are you!"**_

" _**you will never be strong enough…"**_

"_**h-how d-do you know that?"**_

"_**you should know just look at you pathetic"**_

_The figure stepped out of the shadows it was Sasuke!_

"_**what? S-Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**hn…"**_

_Then he walked towards her and looked at her. His Saringan was activated _

"_**wha-"**__ she got cut off._

_Sasuke grabbed her neck, thru her agents the wall and moved his face closer to her_

_Sakura could not say anything because she was shocked and because she could not breath, his fingers coiled around her neck squeezing the breath out of her, then he leaned down to her ear and whispered_

"_**And you know what else Sa-ku-ra…"**_

_He leaned in closer touching her ear with his lips_

"_**WHAT IS HE DOING?" **__Sakura thought_

"_**you… can… never… save… me"**_

_Sakura felt her eyes dropping and her vision going black _

"_**n-no S-Sasuke I-I Will save you even I-if it kills m-me"**__ she gasped out her last breath before going unconscious._

XxXxXxX

" Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out

Sakura awoke sweating and painting madly

She looked around the room the candles were almost out and Sasuke was still laying down on his bed

"_oh it was just a dream…but it felt so real!"_

Then she got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom

She went to the shower and started the water

There was a broken mirror in there but she could see herself in it just fine

Her hair was a mess. She had cuts, and burses on her arms and legs, and one deep cut above her chest

"Damn I forgot to heal this" she whispered trying not to wake Sasuke

Then she brought her hand up to her chest and started to concentrate her chakra in to her hand then into her wound.

When she was done she took a shower

A few minutes passed, she got dressed walked back to her bed

"_I wonder what time it is? I really need to get a clock…" _she thought

"What do you want?" a low voice asked her

Sakura was shocked _"I thought Sasuke was still asleep"_

"I woke up after you yelled my name…so what do you want?"he asked getting a little cranky

"_how did he-"_ "Nothing …I am sorry for disturbing you Sasuke." she said

"Whatever" then Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom a few seconds later the sound of water was heard. Sakura waited in silence until Sasuke was done.

After he was done he walked out into the long corridor and Sakura followed

They walked for a minute when they stopped in the big room they were in yesterday

"glad for you to join us Sssasuke come let us begin" Orochimaru hissed out

Sasuke walked to him and stopped in front of him

"oh…Sakura Kabuto is down the hall good luck to you and your training.."Orochimaru said

Sakura turned and walked down the hall

"_I wonder why I had that dream?…would Sasuke really do that to me?…would he really say those things?-"_she was pulled out of her thoughts when she ran in to someone

"Oh sorry…excuse me" she said

"It is quite all right Sakura" Kabuto said

It was easy finding Kabuto because she ran right into him

"Um…Orochimaru said that you would… train… me." Sakura hesitated at the word train thinking about Tsunade's training

"I know I was just about to go and get you, well your hear now so follow me"

Kabuto lead Sakura in to a room. This room was filled with poisons, scrolls, medicines, medical tools and operation tables.

"I have heard that you were under Tsunade's apprenticeship before you left is that correct?" Kabuto asked

"Y-yes but I am not as good as she is and I did not really learn that much."

"Well then I will teach you…I will make you **stronger**" Sakura shivered at the word that dream really creped her out "so let's begin" Kabuto finished

XxXxXxX

(with Sasuke)

"let us begin your training" Orochimaru hissed

"hn.."

"Lets see what Justus you know show them to me"

Sasuke did some hand sine's and did Fire Ball Justu, Chidori, Dragon Flame Justu, and other Justu, all aimed at Orochimaru. He dogged every single one

"_damn it really he dogged everyone"_ Sasuke thought

"That won't do Sasuke you really need my power badly if that's all you can do"

"hn.." then he attacked directly

Sasuke's training went on for about 8 hours

He worked on his Tijutsu, for most of the day and his speed

By the end of training Sasuke was exhausted

"hm..Sasuke his will be your training session every day, meet me here tomorrow and I will teach you a new Justu"

"…" Sasuke walked out of the giant room and down the hall.

XxXxXxX

(with Sakura)

Kabuto had made Sakura use half of her chakra on perfecting her Healing Justu. Any normal ninja's chakra would be completely depleted. She was tired and it had only had been two hours.

"Good Sakura… your Chakra control is excellent" Kabuto said

Sakura concentrated on her task of healing her self-inflicted wounds.

"_damn why do I need to hurt myself just to heal it back up then hurt myself again it's pointless!"_

"Later we will work on other people healing them, I want you to heal your wounds and inflict them over again to develop a pain tolerance"

"Oh that makes sense" she said still finding the act pointless

"Yes now I have brought one of my patients hear he was hurt on a mission heal him up"

Sakura healed the man and another patient came in she continued healing other patients for 6 more hours. By that time her chakra was drained

"to morrow I am going to show you how to fight using medical ninjutsu, and teach you some Justu you are dismissed"

Sakura bowed and walked out of the room.

XxXxXxX

Sakura walked down the hall and in to the big room where she left Sasuke this morning.

"_I wonder if Sasuke is done training yet? Oh well I will go back to my room"_

she continued down the hall to her room when she saw Sasuke, he turned his head to look at her and gave her a nod. Then he opened the door and walked in.

Sakura followed behind him, then she sat on her bed. The room was silent then she decided to brake it

"How did your training go Sasuke-kun?" she asked

"hn…"

"_I'll take that as a good"_

Then there was a long pause then he spoke "It was interesting…what about you?"

Sakura shocked that she had gotten an answer out of him almost forgot his question

"I-it was ok, I learned how to perfect my healing Justu and-"

"You know you shouldn't tell someone what you learned…they might use it ageist you…" Sasuke said

"Oh… I… never thought of it that way…um…thank you Sasuke-kun"

"hn…"

Then he got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. A few had minutes passed.

"We actually had a conversation…that's not like Sasuke at all…it's almost like he was a different person…" Sakura said silently to her self

"Who's a different person?" Sasuke said from behind Sakura

"Gwaaa!"Sakura jumped a little

"...S-Sasuke-Kun what the Hell don't scare me like that!" Sakura yelled and turned to face him.

Bad idea, Really Bad idea. Sasuke was in his shorts exposing his bare chest witch still was wet from the water, and with a towel wrapped around his neck…Sakura could feel herself blushing she tried to turn around but couldn't help but stair at him as her blush reached across her face

"hn…expect the unexpected…a ninja never leaves their guard down" he said

"I-I know…j-just don't d-do that again" Sakura mentally cursed herself for studdring and staring.

"hn…whatever" Sasuke said, he saw Sakura blushing and then turned around to sit down on his bed

Then Sakura made a run for the shower she took about an hour to finish

"_oh kami-sama why did I look at him…damn he is so…hot…curse him" _Sakura thought

Then when she was done with her shower she got dressed sat on her bed.

Sasuke was lying down on his bed sleeping

"_well I guess I will go to sleep to…"_she thought

She closed her eyes and went to sleep hoping that she would not have another nightmare.

XxXxXxX

**Ok its done next chapter may have a time skip I don't know yet well review please thank you!**


	10. Sparing and a Surprise

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! Hears the next chapter**

**I Do Not Own Naruto (wish I did)**

**XxXxXxX**

_Sakura was standing in a long corridor when she heard a whisper from behind her _

"_**still week…"**_

_She shivered, she knew who it was, Sasuke _

"_**You're wrong! I am strong!"**_

"_**hn…I don't think so…"**_

_In a second Sasuke pined Sakura to a wall, he leaned in closer to her, his head buried in her neck._

"_**what are you doing-"**_

"_**you can't save me no one can"**_

_Then he grabbed a kunai from Sakura's holder on her leg and held the knife up to her throat_

"_**stop… sas-"**_

_He pushed the knife closer drawing blood_

"_**like that you are week, you can't even defend yourself"**_

"_**shut up"**_

"_**I would not talk back to me in your situation right now Sa-ku-ra"**__ Sasuke whispered in her ear_

"_**stop Sasuke-kun please" **_

"_**why? But this is so much fun"**__ he said cutting her shoulder letting her blood drip down her arm_

"_**s-stop"**_

"_**you so week its pathetic, I can kill you right now…hn… but that would not be fun would it now"**__ he said licking the blood off her neck_

_Her eyes widened __**"kami-sama please stop Sasuke-kun"**_

"_**you will always be week"**__ he said then went to stab Sakura_

"_**Sasuke-kun!"**_

XxXxXxX

(3rd day at Orochimaru's base)

"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura said tossing and turning

Sasuke was awoken by Sakura's yelling. He walked over to Sakura, he leaned over

"Sakura …wake up" he whispered in her ear she opened her eyes it was Sasuke

She imedantly sat up panting_ "that was scary…Sasuke would never do that! What the hell is wrong with me? I must be eating something"_

"Sakura lets go we will be late for training"

"Oh yea give me a minuet"

She got up and went into the bathroom took a shower and left with Sasuke for training

As they walked down the hallway she shuddered "this was the place in my dream" she said quietly

"bad dream?"

Sakura looked up from the ground shocked that he heard her "Y-yea I have been having a lot of them lately"

"hn..I bet you yell out every time you sleep"

"Oh…sorry about that"

"hn…"

They arrived at the big room where Orochimaru was. Sasuke stopped and Sakura kept walking to the other hallway then she turned the corner.

"ah Sasuke lets continue" Orochimaru said

"hn…"

XxXxXxX

Sasuke did his warm-ups and some Justus

"let me teach you a new technique" Orochimaru said

"…"

"It's a Summing Justu" he said

"…what's the summing…"

"oh what do you think Sasuke…Snakes of course"

Orochimaru pulled out a scroll and had Sasuke cut his fingers and write his name on the scroll in blood. Then Sasuke put his hand down on the scroll and it disappeared with a "poof"

'"Now try to summon the snakes Sasuke"

Sasuke did the correct hand signs and put his palm to the ground

A very small snake appeared and Sasuke stared down at it almost annoyed by what he saw

"Oh that won't do Sasuke…keep trying I expect a bigger snake when I come back"

"hn…"

Then Orochimaru turned and left while Sasuke kept trying to summon a bigger snake.

XxXxXxX

Sakura kept on walking until she turned the corner and walked into the room from yesterday

Kabuto was in the room looking at a scroll, then he looked up at Sakura "good your hear I want to teach you some new techniques"

"O-ok.." Sakura said quietly

"Good follow me" Kabuto and Sakura walked back down the hall into the big room she saw Sasuke trying to learn the Summoning Justu. Then thay came to a stop

"This requires very good chakra control to perform…" Kabuto stated

"When you throw a punch I want you to infuse chakra into your fist to make it have stronger affect, Tsunade does this technique a lot so I have been told."

"What should I hit? "

"Try the ground for now"

"Ok"

Sakura threw a punch at the ground she focused a little chakra into her fist and it broke up some of the ground

"Good Sakura, you can concentrate your chakra into any part of your body to make it a stronger blow" Kabuto said before looking over to Sasuke who was almost shocked

XxXxXxX

Sasuke Stared in awe at the scene that had just happened _"Sakura stronger than me… no… that can't be." _Sasuke thought and concentrated on the summoning Justu

Both Sasuke and Sakura practiced there techniques for about two hours. Then Orochimaru came back in the room.

"good Sasuke you managed to get a normal sized snake" he said

"hn.."

"now you can summon them any time, also they can perform sepal things like to spy, capture or even locate a target"

"…whatever…"

After four more hours of tijutsu training Sasuke and Sakura went back to their room. As they were walking away Kabuto suggested "maybe we should have them fight each other, let's see who is stronger"

"Yessss let us do that"

"Wait Ssssasuke, Ssssakura!" Orochimaru hissed

They both turned around to look at him

"why don't you guys spar for awhile it would do you both some good "

"fine" Sasuke and Sakura said and both got into fighting stances, Orochimaru and Kabuto backed off from there range

Sakura decided to start. So she charged at Sasuke with a punch

"hn.." Sasuke dogged her punch and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura thru up a chakra infused kick and landed it right on the side of his arm. Sasuke let go of her immediately and stepped back he thru five shuriken at her. She blocked them all then she preformed hand signs for a clone Justu. Just as she was finished with the last sign Sasuke moved and kicked her in the stomach. Sakura froze and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"_damn substitution"_

Then Sakura threw a punch to his face. Sasuke was sent flying across the room and landed on his back. Sasuke tried to get up but felt someone on him and a cold blade pressed agent his throat. He looked up it was Sakura

"_when did she get that fast?, that's it I'm not playing around any more" _Sasuke thought

Then he brought his knees up to lift Sakura off of him and kicked her she landed almost agents the wall. As Sasuke did that he managed to get cut on his neck from the blade. When Sasuke and Sakura got to their feet Sasuke had his Saringan activated. He was mad,_**really**_ mad.

"_oh kami-sama I have done it now he's pissed, damn it hear he comes! " _Sakura thought

Too late Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and lifted her off the ground by her neck

"_oh no! That was in my dream please don't let it become real" _she was losing her air

"_Damn I got to do something fast"_ she tried to throw a punch but he caught it with his other hand and threw her agent the wall, hard

"_no!"_

Sakura tried to move out of his grasp but she was pinned like pray, Then he let go of her neck and put her hand he was holding over her head, she gasped for air. Quickly Sasuke held up a kunai up to her neck. Then he looked at her his Saringan spinning almost hypnotizing her. "I win" He said in an angry tone.

"Oh that was a interesting fight right Kabuto" Orochimaru said

"Indeed it was Orochimaru-sama"

Sasuke let Sakura go and turned around to face them

"hn….I am leaving" Sasuke said and walked off to the room

"Now Sakura follow me I need to give you something"

Sakura still shocked by what had just happened did not hear Orochimaru talking to her

"Sakura follow Orochimaru" Kabuto ordered

"y-yes"

XxXxXxX

She walked behind Orochimaru and in front of Kabuto they walked down a hall to a room. The room was a bit further down from Sasuke's and Sakura's room. Then they walked inside, it was empty.

"What's this about? There's nothing in hear"

Sakura said then Orochimaru turned around and Kabuto grabbed Sakura from behind

"What? Get off of me!" Sakura demanded

"not until Orochimaru gives you-" Kabuto was cut off.

"No... Not a curse mark?" Sakura yelled

"Precisely" Orochimaru said

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Sakura yelled as she thrashed around trying to get free.

Orochimaru gave a death glair and Sakura stood frozen where she was. She could not move.

"_Damn it no! I can't get away"_

Sakura thought. Orochimaru did the hand sign and his neck stretched out biting Sakura's neck. Sakura became unfrozen when he bit her

"NO!" she yelled

Then Orochimaru's neck went back to normal. She dropped to the floor and gave a loud scream. Her scream could be heard throughout the entire base.

"Wow you scream loud" Kabuto said laughing a little.

Then Orochimaru and Kabuto walked out of the room, leaving Sakura alone in the room. Still yelling and clawing her neck. It hurt, like you were being burned alive, she was running a fever and she knew if she could not get help soon she may die. So she screamed and yelled out hoping someone would hear her.

XxXxXxX

**Ok that's it for now…please review! Thank you ^_^**


	11. Curses and Cures

**Hi thank you for all who reviewed! Heir it goes's the next chapter**

**I do not own Naruto (T_T)**

XxXxXxX

Sasuke was in his room trying to get some sleep when he heard a loud scream. It was feminine that's for sure.

"_Is that Sakura? She is not back yet…wait …why do I care I am still pissed at her…over what? For getting a lucky shot at me…whatever…since she is so strong she can take care of I herself…hn"_ Sasuke thought.

Then he sat up due to pain in the back of his neck it was his curse mark.

"_it's not supposed to be doing that, what the hell is going on"_ then a knock on his door was herd.

Sasuke got up and opened the door it was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"What do you want" Sasuke said bitterly

"You really need to learn some manners Sasuke" Orochimaru said

"hn…What is it?"

" You might want to check on your room mate she's…not in the best of situations right now…take your time no rush good bye Sasuke" Kabuto said with a little chuckle.

The two turned and left. Sasuke stood in the doorway for a moment.

"So that was Sakura's scream I heard…"

Sasuke let out a sigh

"I'll go see what's wrong…"he said, took a steep out of the room and continued down the hallway.

XxXxXxX

Sakura was lying on the ground still clawing her neck, and yelling. She refused to cry

"_Don't cry if you do you are weak, I made a promise to never be weak again not in front of Sasuke!" _then the pain in her neck spiked again

"_Damn it why was I not paying attention I could have avoided this...Damn it hurts!-"_Sakura thought.

Then a sudden pain shot thru her entire body, Sakura screamed loud, she was hoping that some would hear her in time, because her curse mark was spreading across her body. Then the pain grew ten times stronger than before she screamed

"HELP ME, SOME ONE PLEASE!... SASUKE! Help! Please! " She yelled

She was in a lot of pain so she just said what was coming out of her mouth. Her voice was fading her sight becoming blurry, and her curse mark spreading across her entire body, when someone ran into the room.

"DAMN IT…SAKURA!"

XxXxXxX

Sasuke was walking down the hall when he heard probably the loudest scream he's heard in his life, louder than the massacre screams. He tried to cover his ears but stopped as he heard that the scream was his name in a almost dying voice. He ran down the hall not noticing that with every step he took his curse mark spread across his body.

"_Kami-Sama please don't die!-wait, what am I saying,… Damn it my curse mark"_

He thought as he reached the room that the screaming was coming from. He tried to hold back his curse mark but it was too strong.

"DAMN IT…SAKURA!" he yelled out

Sasuke ran towards her but dropped to his knees and grabbed his neck in pain.

"S-sakura control the curse, you are strong enough to contain it, stop it from spreading!"

Sasuke yelled out right as Sakura was fading into darkness.

"_Is that S-sasuke, T-that's the opposite of what my dream said, does believe in me? … ok concentrate Sakura control this thing! At least try." _she thought as she started to relax and tried to let the curse mark retreat back but it only moved back a little.

As Sakura's curse mark retreated little by little so did Sasuke's until Sasuke took control over his curse mark and it disappeared along with Sakura's.

"_What?... It's like we can control each other's curses… hn… I wonder? I will find out later." _Sasuke thought

Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura who was still lying on the floor. He bent down in front of Sakura and asked "are you ok Sakura?"Sakura looked up at Sasuke panting heavily and with pain in her eyes but strangely with a small smile on her lips. Then she collapsed unconscious on the ground. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and started to walk back to their room.

XxXxXxX

When Sasuke entered the room he set Sakura down on her bed and touched her for head. He knew that after you receive the curse mark you have a very high fever that will kill you off if the pain before didn't, unless you get medical attention immediately. Sasuke got a wet towel and placed it on Sakura's forehead.

"Gezz…Sakura you really do have a bid forehead…hn." Sasuke whispered to himself

Sakura shifted after Sasuke said this

"Hn…Still worried about that even when your unconscious" Sasuke said

Sasuke was up all night caring for Sakura until he felt really tired and started to dose off a little.

"_Damn it got to stay awake"_

_H_e looked at Sakura she did not have a high fever anymore and she was sleeping now out of harms way.

"… _well a little sleep won't hurt"_ he thought to himself then he fell asleep on his arms that were laying on Sakura's bed.

XxXxXxX

"Orochimaru-sama was it wise to give Sakura that _**kind**_ curse mark she might not be able to take it." Kabuto said

"Haha… Kabuto I think Sakura and Sasuke can handle it… besides there's no going back now…this will be good for Sasuke to handle his emotions wisely…and for both of their training" Orochimaru said

"Very well Orochimaru…" Kabuto said as they both continued down the corridor. Orochimaru chuckling a little

XxXxXxX

**Ok that's it for now I know short but next chapter will be long. review please thank you till next time!**


	12. Slowly Tempting

**Ok next chapter… just to warn you Sasuke may be a little OOC but I will fix that in the next few chapters. Ok hear it go's**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

XxXxXxx

Sakura awoke to something heavy on her chest. She opened her eyes slowly; the pain in her neck was weaker now, almost like it was not there. Her vision cleared slowly but what she saw put her in shock, that she had to blink a few times to make sure she was not hallucinating. Sasuke's arms were draped over her chest and his head was lying in between them, half of his body from his head to his chest was lying on top of her and his knees still on the floor. Is face was turned towards her and his eyes were still closed. Sakura started to blush and her heart rate was fast so loud Sasuke herd it

"_is Sasuke-Kun really sleeping on me! Oh Kami-Sama! I hope he knows that he is on me… that would be very awkward if he woke up…"_she thought

Sasuke started to stir. He opened his eyes and he came face to face with Sakura's blushing face, and racing heart beat. He stared at her with his onyx eyes still looking a bit tired, and she stared back at him still blushing. He lifted his arms off her but kept his head on her chest, still staring at her.

"Are you ok Sakura? Your heart is beating really fast and you are really red." Sasuke said in a tiered voice

"I-I'm fine…um…S-Sasuke?" Sakura said

"…you sure?." he asked

"Y-yea but c-can you please g-get off me" Sakura said blushing harder and her heart beating faster

"hn…" Sasuke mumbled "At least let me sleep for a little after all I did help you Sakura."

"O-ok but not on me p-please" Sakura stuttered out

Sasuke smirked, that woke him up a little _"Oh I see that's why…I wonder how she would react if I did…"_

"…why? Besides your conferrable so am staying right hear…" he said as he nuzzled his head in to her chest.

Sakura's heart felt like it was going to burst. She had it, she was going to sit up but once she moved Sasuke pinned her down with him on top of her and grabbed her wrists. He moved closer to her ear and whispered "you shouldn't move you still need to recover, your body will be sore from the curse mark… "

"oh… yea I know I feel sore now…so um c-can you get off of me please" Sakura pleaded

"no…because I know your lying, and if you get up and you will regret it…" Sasuke said touching her ear with his lips

"_What is he doing?"_

"o-ok, I-I get it but S-sasuke don't you need to go train" Sakura said

"_damn it! What the hell was I doing, She's right I should be training to defeat him…" _Sasuke thought

"hn…your right… I am leaving" he said as he got off of her and started to walked out of the room be for he left he turned around and said

"Don't move round so much or you will be in pain again, I will be back soon and don't leave the room" then he turned and left.

Sakura started to sit up still in shock

"_why would Sasuke-kun do that? Something must be wrong with him I will talk to him later…but he was so close to me…what's up with him that was not a Sasuke thing to do- " _she was pulled out of her thoughts when a sudden wave of pain shot thru her body. She let out a muffled cry of pain.

"Damn it Sasuke was right my body is sore ouch!" she said out loud. she sat in her bed for a few minutes until she heard the door open.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke walked down the poorly lit hallway. He took his time to reach the room Orochimaru was in. as he walked down the hall he thought

"_Why did I do that to her? I must be sick or something…but she looked really -damn it ok that's it train for the whole day get my mind off it…"_

He arrived at Orochimaru's room he went in and saw him standing in the middle of the room smiling at him. "Glad for you to be hear Sasuke I want to discuss something with you."

"Hn.."

"You might be wondering why I gave Sakura a curse mark…"

"Hn…what about it?"

"Well let's just say it is not a normal curse mark"

"What do you mean?"

"Well" Orochimaru chuckled

"This curse seal involves two people who have the same type of curse. Both the Seals are connected to each other by the two holders of the curse. Meaning if one activates the curse seal the other holders seal is activates also."

"Meaning Sakura, and I after training two powerful ninja under your control."

"Precisely Ssssasuke oh and Sasuke I saw what you did to her…don't let your emotions get to you it will be your downfall on your path to revenge" Orochimaru hissed

"Hn…lets train" Sasuke said and Orochimaru walked with Sasuke out of the room.

XxXxXxX

Sakura went on guard and pulled a kunai out from her pillow

"Who's there? " She said as someone walked from behind the opened door.

"It's ok Sakura, it's only me." Kabuto said stepping out of the dark

"Oh…what is it?" she said in a nasty tone

"What's with the tone Sakura"

"Oh I don't know for holding me down when Orochimaru gave me the curse mark" Sakura said bitterly

Kabuto laughed a little "oh…I apologize Sakura, I just came here to see if you lived thru the seal."

"Well I lived just because Sasuke was the only one who came to see what happened, because you left me lying on the floor screaming my mind out for someone to help me."

"Oh…well at least Sasuke found you if someone else did you probably would have died…but I also came to tell you that you will also be training with Sasuke and Orochimaru along with me every other day from now on. "

"fine…is that it?" she said

"not yet, when Sasuke gets back he will tell you more about your curse mark…and…well…try not to **tempt** him anymore or it will be both of your downfalls…Good bye Sakura" Kabuto started to walk away

"Wait what do you mean more about my curse mark? And what do you mean by **tempt**?" she asked

"Don't worry Sasuke will explain everything to you about the curse mark and…**tempt**…well just what happened a few minutes ago should clear things up for you…good bye Sakura" Kabuto said and walked out of the room

"_He saw what happened between me and Sasuke? It will be both of our downfalls? More to the curse mark? Oh I'm confused!"_ Sakura thought then she decided to relax for a while.

XxXxXxX

(5 hours later)

"Very good Sasuke you can leave now if you want…you still need to explain to Sakura how the curse works…" Orochimaru said

"Hn…whatever" Sasuke said and turned to leave

As Sasuke was walking Orochimaru called to him

"Oh and Sasuke…Sakura will now join some of our training sessions these will be on how to control your curse and how to activate its other powers."

"Fine…" Sasuke said as he kept walking down the corridor

Sasuke made it back to his room but found it to be unlocked

"_Did she go somewhere? I told her not to…whatever…"_ Sasuke thought as he walked into the room,

Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat on it. _"How am I going to explain that our curse marks are connected oh well…hear it go's"_ Sasuke looked up at Sakura's sleeping form. He really wished he didn't. Sakura was sleeping on her bed one arm above her head and the other lying across her stomach while her legs were bent slightly and tangled with her bed sheets. All thoughts in his mind faded when he saw her. He looked over her with his eyes. Moving his eyes up and down her sleeping figure._"S-she's beautiful- gwwaa!... Damn it I need to stop, what the hell am I doing…being stupid." _he thought as he got up and walked over to Sakura. He nudged her shoulder a little

"Wake up Sakura"

When he nudged her again to try and wake her up she let out a soft moan and shifted a little. He eyed her parted lips, moved a little closer to her and moved his hand close to her face to brush away a lock of hair. Sasuke stopped when he felt pain on his neck his curse mark was slowly spreading, and so was Sakura's. He took a step back and let the curse mark retreat. Once it was back to normal Sakura woke up slowly, trying hard to sit up her body still a little sore. "Oh…hi Sasuke-kun sorry I fell asleep…did you need something?" Sakura asked

"_ok something is really wrong with me I should be focusing on my training not Sakura"_ he thought

"Did you go out of the room to day?" Sasuke said in a serious tone

"Oh…no… Kabuto came in he said he was checking to make sure I was still alive, and he also told me that you would explain a little more about the curse mark…"

"_Kabuto was hear then…hn…" _Sasuke thought

There was a pause for a minute then Sasuke spoke

"The curse marks on us are connected somehow…whenever either one of us activates it, it activates on both of us…"

Sakura looked a little suppressed

"Oh… so if you activate yours, mine gets activated to" she said

"Hn.." he gave a slight nod

"Ok…then how are we going to handle this?"

"Orochimaru said you are to train with me for a little to learn how to control the curse…"

"That's what Kabuto said earlier…ok then…well you should get some rest…I at least need to try and stand up again"

Sakura sat up and stood up on the floor, some mussels still hurt but not as bad as earlier. Sakura was walking to the bathroom when her knees buckled underneath her. Instead of hitting the floor Sasuke's arms were around her supporting her to stand back up and caching her. "hn… your…clumsy" Sasuke said

"S-shut up! I-I just tripped" she yelled out and tried to walk away but was pulled back. Her back met his chest and he brought his head down to the crook of her neck.

"hn…just don't hurt yourself Sa-ku-ra" he whispered in to her ear

The way he whispered her name made Sakura start to blush a little but she tried to hide it and dashed into the bath room. Sasuke laid down on his bed scolding himself again about doing that to Sakura.

"What's up with him lately? He has been acting strange…" Sakura said quietly

"_Try not to __**tempt**__ him anymore or it will be both of your downfalls" _Kabuto's words repeated in her head

"I am not tempting him am I?" she said to no one in particular.

Then after she showered and changed she went back out into the room. Sasuke was already asleep.

"_Oh well I guess I will ask him tomorrow about how he is acting."_ she thought then she got into her bed and went to sleep.

XxXxXxX

**That's it for now!**

**Please Review, **

**And Thank You for reading my story!**

**Till next time Bye Bye!**


	13. State 2 traning

**Next chapter up…this is a interesting one…(I guess) AND THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED! **

**Well hear it go's**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

XxXxXxX

Sakura woke up before Sasuke. She felt normal again but still a little stiff in her neck. Sakura got up and out of bed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her hand stopped to where the curse seal was.

"_it still burns…its like imbedded in my skin" _sakura thought.

She looked around the poorly lit room. Then her eyes fell on Sasuke, the lighting in the room just barley reflected of his dark hair and light skin. Sakura looked away a blush forming and walked to the bath room to cool off and get ready.

"_I need to stop looking at him, I need to get stronger and prove to Sasuke that I can be powerful and not an obsessive fan-girl any more"_ Sakura thought while changing

Sasuke awoke to the sound of water being turned on…"…don't want to get up…just a bit more time…" Sasuke said and closed his eyes again.

After all he took care of Sakura all night, then had to undergo a 6 hour training section with Orochimaru the next day…and the worst he gets cranky in the morning …let him sleep for once…GOSH!

As Sakura walked out of the bath room she found Sasuke still sleeping

"We need to go in a few minutes he should be up already…" Sakura said to herself as she walked over to him

"_I guess I should try to get him up… "_ she thought

She touched his shoulder and gave it a small nudge

"Sasuke-kun wake up …" one of his eyes opened when she touched his shoulder he knew it was her..

"Hn…what do you want" he mumbled

"We need to go train…" Sakura said in a soft voice.

After she finished her sentence Sasuke was up and ready to go he started to walk towards the door.

"_Wow so he was up before me…darn I thought I beat him this morning…oh well" _she thought as she followed Sasuke out the door.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the corridor every step was echoed thorough the hall. There was silence between them for awhile untill Sakura broke the silence with a question

"Hey… Sasuke-kun…um…w-why did you do that yesterday?"

"Do what…" he said in a strait voice

"Um…you…uh…"Sakura stuttered

"Hn…whatever… we are hear.." Sasuke said and walked ahead into Orochimaru's room

"Welcome Sasuke, Sakura"

"Hn…" Sasuke huffed

"o-oh! t-thank you for l-letting me train with you Orochimaru-sama" she said

Trying so hard not to say what she really wanted to say to the snake bastard and give him a peace of her mind.

"Well at least one of you have manners…any way to day you will learn how to control your curses and work together with them…hopefully" Orochimaru said

"Teamwork is not my thing…" Sasuke said

"Well all the more reasons to work on it right Sssssasuke" Orochimaru hissed

The way Orochimaru said Sasuke's name sent shivers down Sakura's spine, she tried to stay calm.

"Hn…whatever" Sasuke said and went into a fighting stance

"Warm up with Sasuke a bit before we start you will need it…" Orochimaru said to Sakura and walked away

Sakura stood in a fighting stance facing Sasuke "tijutsu right?" she asked

"Hn…" and he swung the first punch

Sakura barely dogged his punch as she stepped to the side. She almost lost her balance for a moment but dropped to the ground before another punch was throne. She jumped back a little and blocked Sasuke's kick. She grabbed his leg with one hand and aimed a punch to his stomach. As the punch hit Sasuke he was sent back a few feet.

"Hn…that's without chakra right…you improved…but…"

In less than a second Sasuke was behind her with her both her arms pined agents her back.

"Not quite enough to defeat me." He whispered in her ear

"That's what you think" a voice whispered from behind Sasuke.

The Sakura he was holding disappeared into a puff of smoke and a kunai was amid at his throat.

"I think I win this time Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked "hn…are you so sure about that…" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm that was holding the knife and thru her over his shoulder.

"Whoa! What are you doing!" she yelled

"Hn…you are to loud… let's get to real training…not this crap…" he said as he walked to Orochimaru who was watching the fight

"Ok fine but…please PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled at him kicking at him and punching his back.

Sasuke let her drop to the ground she landed with a "thump"

"Owww! What the hell was that for Sasuke?" dropping the kun for once

"Hn…"

XxXxXxX

"Ok let's begin…first I want one of you to activate your seal" Orochimaru said as Sakura was getting up off the ground.

"You try Sssakura…" he hissed

"f-fine" she said

Sakura thought about the curse seal for a moment and let it activate. The black marks spread across her body as well as Sasuke's.

"Good at least you know how to activate it…now when one of you activates it spreads, but when I need you for something it will give you a little shock to tell you…so"

"Whatever….just move on…" Sasuke said

"All right then hasty are we…now with state 2 form of the curse you both have one they are also connected…"

"Um…excuse me but isn't going into State 2 bad for the body?…doesn't the curse take over when in that State?"

"Indeed Sakura… but when you learn to control it all those complications fade away… that is if you master it completely."Orochimaru stated

"Hn…so you want us to train in state 2 form and learn to control it?" Sasuke said

"That's exactly What I want you to do…but it may be complicated remember they are connected if one goes into that state the other does too…now one problem Sakura has never experienced state 2 yet so the transformation might kill her if it does not go well and we don't want that. So I want you to lead the transformation Sasuke and to take it slow for her to get used to the pain…" Orochimaru finished with a chuckle

Sakura felt shivers down her spine.

"_If the transformation fails I might die…no that's not going to happen…I won't let it" _Sakura thought

"Start when both of you are ready" Orochimaru said

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke gave a nod. Sakura took a deep breath and nodded to Sasuke. With that Sasuke brought the curse to the next state. The black marks merged in to each other, Giving him a darker skin color, his hair it got longer and lighter making it stand up a little, a black star like shape formed on the bridge of his nose and lower forehead and his eyes were like a demons eyes, black showing hate in them and revenge. It happened so suddenly Sakura did not have time to brace herself. The pain was excruciating she dropped to her knees and held her neck. She could not breathe; it felt as if all the breath was knocked out of her. The black marks started to come together and it burned.

Her skin turned the opposite color of Sasuke's it got lighter almost brighter, her hair was now waste length and a darker shade of pink, markings appeared on her face one mark appeared towards the corner of her right eye and made an small incomplete swirl. Then down her left side of her neck were 3 small black lines all horizontal going across her neck where her jugular vein is. She screamed loud as the lines on her neck felt like they were cutting her. She was gasping for air and clawing the ground.

She looked up at Sasuke his eyes bearing in to hers. She was paralyzed for a while she could not move not even scream…she was afraid. Then Sasuke let his wings sprout out of his back ripping part of his shirt. They looked like giant hands, but in a way looked like bat's wings. Sakura could not move the longer she stared in to his eyes the longer she would be paralyzed. She tried to break the gaze but she was shaking like a leaf. Sasuke turned on his Saringan and kept her gaze and slowed down her shaking a little.

Her back started to hurt a lot. It felt like something was trying to get out…she hunched over, braking Sasuke's hold on her, giving a silent scream into the ground. She felt her skin tear and the back of her shirt rip, something was coming out of her back it felt soft? ... Not what she expected at all. She had sprouted big white wings like an eagle/angel **(I guess),** but they were not pure white for blood was splattered on some of the feathers. The blood ran down her back and down some of her feathers. She could feel her own blood it was warm and when it ran down her back it left a cold trail on her back witch mad her shake even more with fear.

"Oh…interesssssting" Orochimaru hissed

Sasuke glared at him

"oh…sorry Sasuke don't want to distract you…" Orochimaru said

"_Don't worry Sakura it will end soon really soon, please let it end soon Kami-Sama!"_ Sakura tried to tell herself as she shook in pain. But it was far from over. Sasuke continued to release the curse. His fingers grew longer like claws but not too long, and fangs protruded from his lips. Her eyes started to hurt and get blurry. She shut them for a while, when she reopened them her eyes were the same color but her pupils were a different shape. A small diamond shape. After her eyes changed she felt a burning sensation down her right arm, left leg and on her back.

"_n-now whats happening?"_

It felt like someone was burning her in those places she looked down at her right arm markings like the curse mark were visible the one on her arm was a skinny black line that was wavy. It spread to her back and underneath her wings it wrapped around her waist which led to it ending at her left leg. (A.N: If no one gets this I will upload my drawing of it when I get home)

It was finally over no more pain was felt. Sakura got to her feet and stood up facing Sasuke panting.

"Well I must say you are pretty strong to have survived that…now every day be for we start training go into this state the pain will fade away over time…for the real training lets go over I want you two to come at me using your Justu, and Tijutsu…"

Orochimaru barely finished when Sasuke zoomed past him and almost punched him in the face. Orochimaru grabbed his fist

"I did not say start yet…Ssssasuke" he hissed

Sakura stood in place she was tired to tired to fight but she felt a strange pull she started walking towards Sasuke without telling her body to do so…

"_What the Hell is going on!"_she thought as she walked closer to Sasuke.

"Yes…because the curses are connected you both can tell each other what to do without saying it out loud to give it away to the enemy" Orochimaru said

"Hn…" Sasuke huffed

"Now you may begin" Orochimaru said

Imminently Sasuke and Sakura were throwing punched and kicks at him. Being a skilled ninja himself he dogged every one.

"Maybe you should try a different approach!" he said as he lunged at them sending Sakura to the ground Sasuke jumped up and said

"Fire Style: Fireball Justu!"

Orochimaru dogged his fire. Sakura got up and thru a kunai at him. It missed little did he know that there was wire attached to it. As Sasuke landed he threw it back to Sakura to cache Orochimaru in the wire. She caught it and tightened the wire around him so that he could not move. Sasuke was starting his Chidori when Sakura dashed over to him. She jumped up and stayed suspended in the air by her wings. Sasuke jumped up as well gliding thru the air towards Orochimaru before he hit him. Sakura tried a Justu

"Cherry Blossom Dance"

She threw kunai, shiruikan, and senbon at Orochimaru. They moved so fast they looked like petals from a cherry blossom tree as they hit Orochimaru he was stund for a minute so Sasuke could hit him with his Chidori.

"_Nice one Sakura!" _he thought as he charged towards Orochimaru the Chidori hitting him in the stomach…no yell was herd…

"_Damn a substitution behind you Sasuke"_ Sakura thought.

Within a blink of an eye Sasuke deflected Orochimaru's attack without even realizing it. The fighting went on for a 4 more hours. Sakura was tired she was on the floor panting hard and going dizzy…they were still in there state 2 forms. Sasuke picked up Sakura in his arms and held her bridal style her wings almost touching the ground.

"Well that's all today Sssssasuke…" Orochimaru hissed

"Hn…" Sasuke said as he walked with Sakura retreating the curse mark. He returned to normal and Sakura did to except for her hair it was still waste length. He carried her back to their room and set her down on her bed. She was still awake but tired.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke went into the bathroom to shower. When he came out he sat on his bed and looked at Sakura. She felt his eyes on her. She sat up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away.

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Y-you have been acting strange lately…I- I just want to know if you are ok now?"

"hn…"

She let out a sigh "I will take that as a yes"

He got up from his bed and walked over to her. "What are you doing? Sasuke-kun tell me what's wrong? Please…" she said in a pleading voice

He leaned forward resting his hand agents the wall close to Sakura's face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "Hn…what do you think is wrong with me…Sa-ku-ra?"

"t-that…" she said as she turned away blushing a little

"hn…"

"W-why do you do that?" she said looking in his eyes

Sasuke returning the gaze with a blank expression "I don't know…" he said with no monotone

"_Well that's a __**really**__ good answer! Why is he such a…"_Sakura was thinking

She was cut off by Sasuke moving away from her and geting to bed facing the wall.

"Whatever… I will keep asking you until you stop or really tell me the reason…I am going to sleep…night"

She said as she hit her bed with a "thump!" A minuet had passed and Sakura was already sound asleep. Sasuke stared at the wall _""what's wrong with you?" Why are you acting like this Sasuke-kun? "I don't know"…"Sa-ku-ra"…"""_ Sakura's questions and his answer went thru his head then he spoke quietly

"I think I act like that…because you… make me…Sakura" Sasuke said but Sakura was sound asleep for her to hear him.

XxXxXxX

**Wow done that was long… well thank you for reading and review please!**


	14. Traped Like Prey

**Thank you for reviewing and reading this story so far! **

**Hears the next chapter**

**XxXxXxX**

_Sasuke was running down the street of the Uchiha district. It was a dark and cold night. Screams were heard from buildings. And Sasuke ran to see what was happening. When he turned the corner he almost fell over shocked. Blood was splattered on walls of houses, streets, and over bodies…they were dead. _

"_Aunt, Uncle who did this to you" he whispered trying to holding back tears _

_No use they were dead. He quickly ran to his house hopeing that his parents and brother did not have the same fate. He opened the door to his house and ran into his parents room. He saw someone slice thru his father and fall to the floor on top of his mother. "MOM! , DAD! WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled _

_The figure walked out of the dark. Sasuke fell to the floor shocked _

"_W-why Itachi? Why did you do this?"_

"…_to test my abilities…. Do you hate me Sasuke?"_

"…"

"_If you do seek hatred, and maybe you will become powerful like me." Itachi said_

_Then Sasuke was pulled into a parallel universe where his clan's masicure repeted over and over until Itachi broke the illusion. Sasuke dropped to the floor. Getting one last look at his brother, mother and father before slipping unconscious._

XxXxXxX

Sasuke woke up in a sweat. He sat up and stared at the opposite wall. _"Damn I barely got any sleep last night, stupid dreams…I will destroy him…for what he did…no matter what!"_ Sasuke thought

He was pulled out of his thoughts by rustling of bed sheets from across the room. Sakura was awake looking at him. "Are you ok Sasuke-kun?"

"yea…" he said quietly

Sakura yawned stretching her arms and said "well then good morning Sasuke-kun…"

"hn…"

Once they were ready they left the room and proceeded down the hall. Sakura spoke first "did you have a bad dream...?"

"…" no answer

"I am guessing that is a yes? What was it about?"

"…don't want to talk about it…" Sasuke said

"O-ok" Sakura said feeling bad a little

They arrived in the room where Orochimaru was. They started to warm up and practice Justu, when Kabuto stopped them.

"Sakura come with me I want to teach you a new technique today"

"All right" Sakura said as she thru a kunai at Sasuke.

He caught it and noticed a piece of parchment on the knife. It was not a bomb but a note. He put it in his holster and walked off to train with Orochimaru.

"_I'll read it latter…"_ he thought

XxXxXxX

Sakura followed Kabuto to the medical room where she saw 15 patients waiting to be healed

"Fix them then I will teach you when you are done"

Two hours passed. Most of them had broken bones and sprains, only a few with some deep gashes. When all the patients were out of the room, Kabuto spoke

"Good less for me to do…anyway I will teach you a Justu that involves concentrating your chakra in to a blade and targeting your opponents vital points causing there body to not listen to their commands, confusing there mussel patterns, and chakra flow"

"Sounds useful…" Sakura said

"Yes especially in close combat if you are really good at it you can reach your opponent without being close to them…"

"So how do you perform it…"

"Eager aren't we….ok concentrate your chakra into your hands and form them into a blade sharp enough to penetrate the skin but not to cut externally but internally…"

Sakura tried to concentrate her chakra into her hands that was the easy part but shaping it in to a blade perfect to enter skin was hard

"I see…it a lot harder than it seems…concentrate more and mold your chakra to form the blade…picture a needle." Kabuto said

"_hmm… sharp enough to enter, careful not to cut, but does not draw a lot of blood unless necessary ok I get it now"_ she thought

She concentrated her chakra into the perfect shape.

"Good Sakura… I have a volunteer who you could practice on"

Sakura dropped her hands chakra fading _"On an innocent person…I-I can't do that"_ she thought

"Sakura these volunteers are willing to help you with your training don't back down now."Kabuto said

"Y-your right I-I guess" she said as a young man walked into the room, he was about 20 had shaggy brown hair and hassle eyes. The forehead protector gave it away that he was a ninja.

"Ok now Sakura I assume you know about all the mussels, bones and nerves in the body right?"

"Yes" she said

"Excellent…I want you to aim for seven vital spots on this man and block out half of his chakra points. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes…"

Sakura found some courage to lift her hands and concentrate her chakra into them. As she looked at the man she felt resemblance between him and Naruto. His hair was shaped like Naruto's and his eyes showed that he had dreams for the future. Sakura felt bad…but she was not killing the man. She knew that if she did not concentrate she might accidently kill the man. So she calmed down and put her hands over 2 of his vital points not touching his skin. She then flowed chakra in to her hands to create her blade then she gave a push of chakra into the man's body severing 2 vital mussels and blocked the flow of his chakra in 5 points.

The man just stood still he did not move and it looked like he did not even flinch. Then Sakura moved on to other points and finished the task Kabuto asked her to do

"Wow Sakura and on the first try…you are truly skilled with your chakra control." Kabuto said

"Um…Kabuto can he move?"

"Yes as long as he can figure out which mussels to move, this is also part of their training what to do in a situation like this when there mussels are confused"

"Oh…"

"Now we will leave to let him figure out how to get back to normal…let's try it while fighting follow me…"

Sakura and Kabuto walked back to the room where Sasuke and Orochimaru were.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke was practicing his summoning Justu. After he got eight snakes to appear Orochimaru stopped him. "Sasuke you can also transform into one of your summons but I think you already know how to do that"

"hn.."

"Right, now your Chidori, Kakashi said that your limit is three shots"

"Yea…"

"Lest double that, it's all about your chakra usage if you use less chakra to perform your Justu your limit can be up to 12 shots with the Chidori but weaker shots"

Sasuke was surprised "I knew they were holding me back in that village."

"Precisely Sasuke…now try your Chidori but only using a small amount of chakra"

He started up his Chidori which took a few moments.

He would never admit it but it was hard not using a lot of his chakra for the Chidori. As it started to power up he lunged at Orochimaru. He dogged it. And Sasuke canceled the Justu.

"Try that again Sasuke"

Sasuke was practicing for an hour and on his7 shot with Chidori. Then Orochimaru stopped and looked down the hall. Sasuke stopped also in mid Justu to look down the hallway. They both herd foot steeps.

XxXxXxX

Sakura and Kabuto walked down the hall and entered the room. Sasuke and Orochimaru stopped and the two walked in

"Oh don't mind us…I was wondering if Sakura could practice with Sasuke Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said

"That sounds like good idea let them" he said and walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura took there fighting stances. They stared at each other for a minute then they both took off and punched at the same time hitting fits together. Then Sakura swung a kick Sasuke caught her leg and pulled her making her fall to the ground face up. He stepped on her chest and leaned down on his knee to look at her.

"Hn…your still week…"

"You sure about that" she said as she lifted her hand and touched Sasuke's left leg severing his mussels and the nerves.

He pulled his foot off her chest and held it.

"What the hell did you do…I can't move it my leg"

Sakura gave a small smile and looked at him "you like it? ... and that's not the only thing I can do Sasuke-kun" she said as she charged him. He could not move so he ducked her punch to the face. She then focused her chakra in to her hand and cut Sasuke across the chest. Sasuke grunted

"Damn it"

He tried to get up and did hand signs for Chidori and jumped towards her. She dogged it still getting a little shock from the electricity and hit Sasuke in the back with a kick. Sasuke hit the floor and rolled over in time before Sakura hit him. He bit his thumb drawing blood, pput it to the ground and said

"Summoning Justu!"

Immediately snakes appeared and lunged at Sakura. They coiled around her preventing her from moving. "What? When did you learn this?"

Then he got up slowly and walked slowly to her starting to get some felling in his leg again. As Sasuke got closer the snakes would move up her and the more Sakura struggled the Snakes would squeeze tighter around her. The snakes felt cold and Sakura could feel there smooth scales as they coiled around her. One was wrapped around her left leg and hip, another around her waist and chest and one that coiled around her right arm and neck. As Sasuke moved closer the snakes moved up her and binding her more. When he reached her he leaned over to her ear

"you like it?...that's not all I can do…Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke mocked her saying her name slowly and quiet.

"…" Sakura stayed silent as she tried to yank the snakes off her with her left hand. No use they would not get off without a fight. The snakes were squeezing her and one slithered up her shirt and around her waist, while the one around her neck squeezed tighter. She shivered she tried to move back but was locked in place._ "Crap! I need to get out of this…. anymore and I won't be able to breathe-"_ she thought

Sakura gasped for breath. Her air was limited

"Hn…do you give up?" Sasuke said

"N-no!" Sakura said with determination in her eyes

"… it's pointless you can't win besides…your trapped like **prey**…"

He whispered in her ear "and right now **you're my prey**…" as he nibbled at her ear

Sakura's eyes went wide _"What the hell? Who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do with Sasuke!"_ Sakura thought then it hit her _"I'll get him back to normal…ok I'll play along let's see who the prey is now Sasuke-kun" _she tilted head back and opened her mouth a little, and silent moan came out

Sasuke smirked agents her skin and wrapped one of his arms around her back. As Sakura leaned back a little further she grabbed a kunai from Sasuke's pouch without him noticing and went to stab him in the back. But the snake around her neck tightened she tried hard not to let the kunai go. She held her breath and cut Sasuke across the back. He moved forward knocking her down and making the snakes disappear; she rolled out from under him and stood up tacking deep breaths. Sasuke was mad.

"_That was a dirty trick! Damn… I show her…ok calm down why am I so pissed…damn I need to start ignoring her she is distracting me…" _he thought as he activated his Saringan and lunged towards her cutting her cheek with a kunai.

"_There we go… that's the Sasuke I know!"_ Sakura thought

Sakura and Sasuke fought for over 4 hours. They were both pretty beat up. Sasuke had regained some control of his leg back but Sakura hit a chakra point which cut off his chakra supply for a few seconds. He also had a gash on his chest and back blood seeping thru his shirt. He had a small cut on his arm but did not really notice it. Sakura had marks where the snakes were they were red and sore they almost broke thru her skin. She had a scratch on her cheek and a deep wound on her right leg. She also had a snake bite on her hip but she thanked god it was not poisonous. They were about to attack each other again when Sakura fell to the ground grabbing her neck. It was the curse mark. She felt it spread through her body and start to transform. Sasuke's curse started to activate also and they both transformed. When they were flying in the air Sakura glided towards him hitting his stomach but he did not fly back instead he grabbed her arm and swung her into the wall. She hit the wall causing some of it to crumble around her. Sasuke lunged at her with a punch. She blocked him but the force was still strong which pushed her into the wall harder.

"_Damn it now how do I get out of this" _she thought as chirping sounds were herd.

She quickly spun dogging Sasuke's Chidori, and jumped away from him, and went to throw a punch when Orochimaru spoke.

"I think that's enough for today, both of you have really improved, I need to inform you that we will be relocating bases tomorrow so prepare to move tomorrow, get a good rest see both of you tomorrow…"

Sasuke retreated his curse and Sakura's as well and started to walk back to the room. **( or limp)**

XxXxXxX

Once in the room Sasuke sat on his bed and took off his shirt. Sakura stared at the wounds he had. Sasuke caught her staring and said "what are you looking at?"

" sorry for hurting you I did not know it was that bad" she said as she sat on his bed on her knees.

"let me heal you…"

She put her hands slightly over his wound and began to heal it. It took about an hour to completely heal the physical wounds. The internal ones would wearer off in a couple of hours. After Sasuke was done Sakura started to heal herself she healed her external wounds but she could not get rid of the marks the snakes left.

Sakura got up of Sasuke's bed and walked into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror the marks from the snakes were a light red and some blood was dripping from her neck where the snake strangled her. She sighed as she touched the marks "Gezz…Sasuke those snakes really left a mark it goes down from my neck to my leg…and its bleeding" she yelled to Sasuke

"Hn…cant you heal it?"

"No their marks they will fade over night but the cuts I can heal…" sakura asked

"Well do that…"

"What do you think I'm doing!" when she was done healing the cuts she walked to her bed and sat down

"…" Sasuke looked at her

"…what's with the awkward silence" Sakura looked at him

"…"

"what?"

"…you know that was a cheap move…" Sasuke said

Sakura was a bit confused "w-what?"

"You know what I'm talking about…" Sasuke said with an annoyed look on his face

"o-oh… well I-I needed to get out of your hold somehow r-right?" Sakura said with a blush realizing what he meant.

"Hn… right but you were still **my prey**…I could have easily killed you" Sasuke said in an almost evil tone

Sakura shivered a little "oh then why didn't you?"

Sasuke jumped on her and pined her down him on top of her. Then he put a kunai knife under her neck. "…do you want me to" he said

Sakura swallowed "I know you won't…"

Sasuke pushed the kunai closer cutting her a little "are you so sure…Sa-ku-ra…" he whispered in her ear

She tilted her head trying to get away from the knife. Her heart was beating fast she was sure Sasuke could hear it. "Y-yes…"

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked agents her neck. He pushed the kunai a little father and a stream of blood trickled down her neck and on to her bed.

"s-stop why are you doing this? I got out of you hold in the sparing mach so I can hold my own agents you!" she said to him

"… not if you didn't come up with that plan…you would have been done for…" he said as he pulled the kunai away a little.

"N-no I would have thought of something else…"

"Hn…ok…" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone getting off of her and walking back to his bed.

She started to heal her neck "…Well I am going to sleep see you tomorrow…and uh…Sasuke?" She said looking up at Sasuke still alittle red from the close contact.

"hn?…"

"Are you ok?"

"…" no answer

"Never mind good night…"

As Sakura dosed off Sasuke remembered the note she gave him he took the note off the kunai and read it. A few minutes passed he just stared at it. Then he crumbled it up and threw it away.

"_Annoying" _he thought

Then he went to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Dear, Sasuke-kun

I am writing this because every time I try and ask you…you ignore me or I can't say it because I get cut off. So hear it is

ARE YOU OK?

You have been acting weird ever since we got here. Especially with the appearing behind me thing and whispering my name it's a little…weird / awkward.

Any way I did some research on our curse mark from the help of Kabuto. It can respond to certain emotions I don't know which ones thou. Also the whole controlling the other with the cures is still unknown…sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't, and there are Justu the two controlling the curse can do I will try to get Kabuto to teach them to me so we can combined the Justus. Well that's it for now…hopefully you actually read this and I wasn't just wasted my time writing this…oh well… see you later

Sakura

**XxXxXxX**

**Ok it's done I may put a time skip in the next chapter or the one after that so expect one.**

**Review please and thank you for reading! **


	15. Hypnotized

**The next chapter enjoy! And thank you for the reviews**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

XxXxXxX

"Sakura wake up"

Sakura awoke to the sound of Sasuke's voice

"Mmhhh….what is it?" she said still half asleep

"We are leaving, if we don't move soon Naruto will find us…"

"O-oh"

Sakura thought for a moment about Naruto, and the others back at Konoha.

"_Can I… go back…"_she thought

"Don't even think about it" he said

"W-what?" Sakura looked up at him

"Don't even think about going back…" Sasuke said looking down at her

"I-I was not thinking about that…"

"…" Sasuke stared at her Saringan activated

"…I wasn't-" Sakura trailed of her sentence as she looked into his eyes they were hypnotizing

He leaned in closer to her "…don't lie to me…Sakura" he whispered in her ear

"I-I wasn't lie-" she was cut off

"I can see it in your eyes…your lying"

"…n-n-o…"

He got on top of her and moved his face closer to hers they were a few inches away. He looked into her eyes deeper than before. She tried to close her eyes but she could not. Instead she looked away from him.

"Sasuke-kun…w-what are you doing?"

"Hn…don't lie to me…Sa-ku-ra" he said as he grabbed her face in one of his hands.

"S-sasuke I'm s-sorry…I did lie to y-you…"

"Hn…I thought so…lets go" Sasuke said as he got off her.

"_What was that about?... maybe he's right…I made a decision to go with Sasuke I can't back down now!"_ she thought

They both grabbed there things and walked out of there room

A way down the hall Sakura spoke

"So do you know where we are going?" Sakura asked

"Have no clue…."

"Oh…grate" Sakura said sarcastically

"Hn…"

After a wile of walking they found Orochimaru and Kabuto. As the light hit Sakura's eyes she was instantly blinded and put her hands over her eyes.

"I see you took your time" Orochimaru said

"Hn…not my fault…" he said looking at Sakura

"Don't blame it on me!" Sakura yelled and knocked Sasuke in the head with one hand.

"…and that was for?" rubbing his head

"Trying to blame it on me when most days you don't even get up yourself!"

"Hn…you shouldn't be talking"

"Oh…it's all right just don't do it again, Sasuke, Sakura" Orochimaru hissed

"Yes let's get on the move we will be relocating to the swamp village. It is on the outskirts of the main village, and there is no ninja around to track us, it will take about a day to get there if we go fast, oh and we will be staying there for 2 months" Kabuto said while walking towards Orochimaru and the others

"Whatever…lets go" Sasuke said and the 4 of them took off running thru trees

XxXxXxX

The 4 were traveling for 5 hours strait. Sakura was tired. But she refused to show it. Sasuke saw her struggling and falling behind. Sasuke slowed down a little to run next to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun did you need something?" Sakura said

"You ok? Your falling behind" Sasuke said

"J-just a bit tired…can we stop for a little, if not then later?"

"I don't know"

"Oh…It's ok I'll tough it out" she said with a small smile

"…" he nodded and increased his speed to catch up to Orochimaru and Kabuto

"I'll tough it out…Kami-sama I'm so stupid" she mumbled to her self

After another hour of traveling, Orochimaru and Kabuto finally came to a stop.

"Let's rest for awhile" Kabuto said

"…" Sasuke leaned on the bark of the tree he was standing on.

Sakura stood next to him, while Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped down to the ground. They started to walk away from them. "Where are you going?" Sakura said

"Oh we are just going to scout around for ninja to make sure that this aria is safe to stop." Kabuto said

"Fine" Sasuke said

And the two walked in to the forest. Sakura sat down a foot away from Sasuke and let her feat dangle off the branch. Sasuke was leaning agenst the tree with his eyes closed and in a relaxed position. A few minutes passed, Sakura was still caching her breath when she said

"They should be back by now…right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…" he said as he opened his eyes "yea…"

"Do you think something happened to them?"

"Maybe…but we should be on the move or some one might find us…"

"Yea…"

They both jumped down to the ground and started to walk off when they heard a loud voice.

"SASUKE!, SAKURA!"

Sakura froze in place at the voice. _"It can't be…Naruto!"_

"Hn…let's not get involved" he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a run.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts and started to realize what was happening. They ran for a while, jumping thru trees and flying thru the air. When they could no longer hear Naruto's voice or sense any other chakra presents they stopped.

"d-did we get a-away" Sakura panted

"I think so…" Sasuke said

Then Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared out of the forest

"You almost got caught by the leaf village" Orochimaru said

"Hn…"

"You are lucky I made clones both of you…if I dident you both would have bean captured and brought back" Kabuto Said

"Hn…"

"S-sorry…"

"Let's move on before the clones ware off" Orochimaru said

Then they started to run again.

XxXxXxX

After another 6 hours of running they finally arrived at the brace. The 4 of them walked in to the deserted base and stood in the main hall.

"You should get some rest…" Orochimaru said

"Hn…"

"Because from now on both of you will be non-stop training"

"Good…"

Orochimaru chuckled "You say that now Sasuke…but you'll see"

With that Kabuto lead Sasuke and Sakura down the corridor. They were walking for a few minutes and Sakura started to gaze off into space.

"_Gezz what's with Orochimaru having all these underground bases-"_ her thought was cut off by running into Sasuke's back.

"S-sorry…" Sakura mumbled

"Hn…"

"Here's your room, get some rest you'll need it for your training."Kabuto said and walked away

Sasuke opened the door and walked in, Sakura followed.

The room was bigger than the one before. It had the same format but only one bed, and a futon.

"Um…do you want the bed Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"I don't care…" he said as he fell on the bed

"Ok then…I will take that as a yes" she giggled and sat on the futon.

"Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled into the bed

Sakura gave a small smile and laid down

"Let's get some rest…"

"Hn…."

"Good night Sasuke-kun…" Sakura closed her eyes

"Night Sakura" Sasuke said out loud

Sakura let out a silent gasp her eyes shot open.

"_Did he really just say that to me…I must be imagining…Its bin a long day I'm going to sleep…"_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

XxXxXxX

**Sorry it was short…well **

…**thank you for reading and Review please! **


	16. Reunion

**Yea time skip! Finnaly!**

**Everything is ****similar**** to Shippuden except for a fue things like some characters and maybe a few outfits and well the story line but whatever! **

**Well I won't keep you waiting any longer…enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

(2 years later with Orochimaru)

"Sasuke-kun get up…" Sakura mumbled from across the room

"…"

"Hey you listening to me, get up…" Sakura said as she walked over to him her boots hitting the ground impatiently.

"…hn"

"Don't make me start yelling!" Sakura razed her voice a little higher at him

"…Don't even think about yelling" Sasuke opened one of his eyes to look at her

"hmmm…" she crossed her arms over her chest "I won't if you get up"

There was a long pause

"well?"

"…whatever lets go…"

"Yea! I win" she said and stuck her tongue out

Sasuke stopped to turn around and glared at Sakura.

"What's with the look?" Sakura said

"Hn…you should know not to wake me up" Sasuke said looking some what annoyed

"Oh I know you get cranky in the morning, besides you wouldn't do anything to me if I wake you up" Sakura said with a chuckle

Both of them walked out of the room and turned down the hall.

Sasuke was wearing his sound attire. Blue pants held with a purple rope tired around his waist. He wore his shirt that exposed his chest in the front and had the Uchiha symbol on the back neck of the shirt. He wore his leg and arm guards, and his katana rested between his rope and his back. Sakura was wearing a similar outfit to his. She had a blue skirt with slits on the side of it. Black metal mesh she wore as her under armor which split down the middle in the back and a small amount in the front. She had similar shirt as Sasuke's, purple rope tied around her waist and tall knee high boots. She thought her outfit was a little reviling; by the way she would receive stairs from people around every base they went to. But what shocked her is that even Sasuke sometimes would stare at her at night when they are sleeping to even when they are training. She matured a lot, her curves finally started to show, her skirt clung to her hips and her shirt stayed lose fitting around her torso but still managed to bring out some her curves. The good thing about her outfit was that it helped her get around in battle un like her old one.

As they continued down the hall Sakura spoke

"I wonder how strong they all have gotten…"

"hn…"

"Do you think you can beat him Sasuke-kun?"

"…that dobe of course…"

"I don't know Sasuke-kun he could have gotten stronger…"

"Hn…I doubt it"

They arrived in the training room where the two usually practice.

"Well let's get started"

"…"

Immediately Sakura and Sasuke charged at each other. They blocked and dodged each other's attacks. Then Sasuke took out his katana and started to deflect Sakura's kunai.

"Hn…is that all"

Sakura gave a small smile then pulled on an translucent wire that was on the kunai which was amid right for his back. He dodged the kunai and ran towards Sakura. Immediately she disappeared into thousands of cherry blossom pedals. She circled around Sasuke trapping him to what looked like a bark of a tree. Sasuke looked up expecting to see Sakura in the tree but was suppressed when a storm of pink pedals flew past him making little cuts on his skin. Then he felt her hand holding his chin up and a cold blade pressed up agents his neck as he stared into her eyes.

Sasuke chuckled a little

"You really think that can work on me Sakura?" Sasuke whispered and activated his Saringan

Sakura was forcibly pulled back by Sasuke dispelling her Genjutsu and hit the wall with a loud 'thud'

Sasuke turn around to look at Sakura. She got up from the wall bleeding a little on her side left side. She then ran fast with in a second she was in front of Sasuke ready to hit him with a chakra in infused punch. Because he had his Saringan activated he saw right thru the attack and stepped to the side to grab her wrist. Sakura's punch was grabbed in mid air and then thrown on her side.

"Damn it!"

"Just give up"

"Never!"

She then concentrated her chakra into a chakra scaple and lunged twards Sasuke. It hit directly in his left shoulder severing the mussels. Then she thru a punch to the ground braking it. Sasuke did a back flip and landed on his feet grabbing his arm.

"Hn…was not expecting that"

"Expect the unexpected Sasuke-kun" immediately Sakura did some hand sine's and started to heal herself.

"Hn…" Sasuke started to chuckle and said

"Well then I guess you were not expecting this…" suddenly Sasuke let his curse mark spread and take over.

"What already? Fine by me lets go…" Sakura said as she transformed

They both lunged and caught each other's fists in their hands. They jumped up and thru some punches in the air along with a couple of Justus. Then both jumped back and Sasuke charge up his Chidori and charged at Sakura with his katana. Sakura jumped up over him but Sasuke let out a chain of lightning striking Sakura.

"Chidori Nagashi"

"Gwwa" she yelled and fell to the ground she tried to get up but felt a blade touch her throat

"Hn…I win…Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said as he got closer to her

"…not yet Sasuke–kun" with that she tried to roll out of his grasp but was pind down instatly

"Hn…are you so sure"

"…what are you do-!" Sakura was cut off as Sasuke started to lean in closer to her and lick her neck slowly.

"Stop…Sasuke-kun" she said trying pushing him off her

"…" He grabbed her arms and pined them over her head, Sasuke's claws dug into Sakura's skin, and nibbled at her neck

"_oh no its like what happened that time" _

**XxXxXxX**

(1 year ago)

_Sasuke charged up his Chidori and flew towards Sakura. She was hunched over agents the wall and tried to move out of the way in time but Sasuke hit her in the shoulder. _

_Sakura let out a loud scream and slumped to the ground. Sasuke backed off and canceled the Justu. Sakura imminently started to heal her wound. After Sakura finished healing her wound completely her chakra was drained, that's when Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke walking closer to her._

"_What are you doing?…" _

"…" _no answer instead he leaned in closer to her_

"_What are yo- " she was cut off by 2 snakes slithering across her body they held her agents the wall._

"_Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said as he moved his face cloce to hers _

"_S-sasuke-kun g-get off please" _

_Sasuke did not get off her he only moved closer. The snakes around Sakura's arms tightened, and one of Sasuke's hands cupped her cheek lightly while he brought his face to her neck to bite her a little._

"_Stop…Sasuke-kun…!" she said as she tried to push him off her. His grasp on her only tightened. He was nibbling down her neck witch made her let out a soft moan. He was interrupted by Orochimaru chuckling at him._

"_Well what do we have hear Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked_

_Sasuke imminently retracted his snakes and his curse mark. He let go of Sakura after his curse had receded and walked out of the room._

"_**I wonder what's wrong with him?"**__ Sakura thought as she ran to ceach up with Sasuke._

XxXxXxX

"_I can't let that happen again who knows what could happen…"_ Sakura thought

"Stop Sasuke-kun get off me" she said kicking him and trying to get out of his hold.

"And why would I want to do that?" Sasuke whispered quietly into her ear nibbling on it.

Sakura gasped and leaned her head back. Sasuke smirked agents her skin as he let go of one of her hands to grab her waist.

"W-why are you doing this S-sasuke-kun?"

"Because…you…" he started to say quietly

Quickly Sakura gave Sasuke a hard push away and got up from the ground. She retreated the curse mark and stepped back a little.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?"

There was a long pause

"…yea" he turned around and started to walk back to their room.

"ok…"

As Sasuke's footsteps faded down the hall way Sakura was alone in the room. She thought

"_Why does he do that? And where are Orochimaru and Kabuto? Oh well… "_ when she was about to leave something grabbed her arm

She turned around it was Kabuto

"Yes Kabuto"

"I won't say this again don't tempt him"

"How am I tempting him?"

Kabuto laughed

"oh…in many ways Sakura, but the next time you do dot exspect things to go so well…I warned you" and he let go of her arm

"_What does he mean"_ Sakura thought as she started to walk away from him

"And Sakura"

She turned around

"Well will be having a guest…try to tell Sasuke before he destroys them and the base like last time"

"Oh, ok…" and she walked out of the room.

XxXxXxX

She continued down the hall and into her room. She was not suppressed to find Sasuke resting on his bed and only one candle lit. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and looked down at him. His eyes were still open looking up at her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Kabuto told me that someone might be coming to the base so keap on your guard…"

"hn…whatever" he said as he closed his eyes

Sakura kneeled down to eye level with him and rested her head on her hands "you are totally on your guard"

"…"

"Hello did you fall asleep already?"

"…"

Sakura got up and started towards the door but Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her down next to him.

"W-what the hell?" Sakura protested

"…apparently you were not on your guard" Sasuke whispered to her as he pulled her closer to him

"I am on gaur-" she was cut off by the door creaking open a black figure walked in and stood in the door way.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What if I am?"

"I have really come to kill you but I wantto see something"

"hm…and that is?"

" Uzumaki Naruto's bond with the two of you"

"That's why your hear? You interrupted me to talk about bonds?"

"…"

Instantly Sasuke destroyed the wall surrounding the room and the walls around crumbled to the floor. Sasuke and Sakura jumped up on the ledge that was made overlooking the base that was destroyed.

"Oh…you did it now Sasuke Orochimaru's going to be mad at you!" Sakura said

Sasuke glared at her as she laughed. As the dust and smoke cleared the man got up and looked at Sakura and Sasuke. A loud voice was heard from the corridor where the man was.

"SAI!" suddenly a blast of orange and silver appeared

"Are you ok?" Kakashi said

Sakura let out a gasp witch then was covered by her hand

"_Naruto, Kakashi?"_ They both thought

"What are you doing here Kakashi, dobe?"

" Were here to take you both back!" Naruto yelled

"Hn…back?"

"Yes home!"

"Don't make me laugh "

"Sasuke if you come back now your charges for leaving will be lifted , we really don't know about you Sakura, were you forced into leaving, captured?" Kakashi asked

"…neither… Kakashi "

"She followed me she wanted to gain power, she could not have done that back at the village"

"Yes she could have, so could you Sasuke"

"You don't know what I could have done back at the village so shut up!" Sakura yelled at Naruto

"S-sakura what happened to you"

Suddenly Sakura jumped down to Naruto and looked straight at him

"You want to know what happened to me?...I got stronger that's what."

She threw a punch at him and it hit him right in the face, it sending flying in to the wall smashing it as the impact hit. Sasuke jumped down beside her and drew his katana. Kakashi ran towards Sasuke and clashed there weapons together. Sai pulled out a scroll started to draw on it. 2 tigers appeared and started to run towards Sakura. She dodged one of the tigers and jumped over the other she thru 5 kunai at one and it exploded into ink. Then the other tiger charged at her, she drew her fist back and pushed it to the ground. The ground split into pieces and they hit the tiger and Sai knocking him into the same wall as Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke backed off from each other Sasuke did some hand signs and said

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu"

Kakashi immediately copied it with his Saringan and both the fire balls collided into each other. As the fire started to clear Kakashi ran towards Sasuke and punched him in the face sending him across the field. While he was still up in the air Kakashi took out a scroll and bit his thumb.

"Summoning Justu: Blood Fang"

Kakashi's dogs came up from the ground and went to attack Sasuke. Sakura ran towards the dogs and thru kunai knives at them. Sasuke rebounded off the wall and jumped towards Kakashi drawing his katana and charging his Chidori. Sakura was about to hit 4 of the dogs but they disappeared with a poof of smoke and Sakura looked over to Sasuke and jumped out of range back up to the ledge. Kakashi tried to block Sasuke's blade but the kunai broke.

"Damn it" Kakashi said as Sasuke's katana cut thru him

Sasuke smirked and released waves of electricity through his body

"Chidori Nagashi"

After the electricity stopped he withdrew his sword and jumped back up to the ledge.

"Hn…I'll end this quick" Sasuke said as he raised his hand

Sakura put her hand on his raised one and looked at him

"Don't use that Sasuke-kun it's not worth it…"

"She's right Sasuke" Orochimaru appeared behind them

"Hn…"

"We should be leaving now" Kabuto said

"WATE! SASUKE, SAKURA! DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto as they disappeared into the air.

"Sorry Naruto" Sakura whispered as she saw them disappear

XxXxXxX

Sakura and Sasuke were running thru the forest with Orochimaru and Kabuto, they were almost to their new base when Sasuke spoke to Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?…"

"Why did you stop me?"

"I-I…"

She was about to answer when they came to a stop and walked into the base. They found the way to their room and walked inside. As soon as Sasuke closed the door he pinned Sakura down to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"Why did you stop me?"

"I-I just thought that it was not worth using that Justu on them"

"Hn..."

"Um…Sasuke-kun can you get off of me"

There was a long pause

"…no…" Sasuke said as he moved closer to her

"Why?...what are… you… doing?" with each word Sakura said Sasuke got closer to her lips

"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered quietly before moving even closer to her

"Sasuke-kun?-" Sakura was cut off by the feeling something warm on her lips.

Her eyes went wide.

"_What the? is this really happening? Did he just?"_

Sasuke let go of one of her hands and cupped her face with his hand. He broke the kiss for a moment and looked at Sakura. Sakura was to shocked to ask any questions at the time. Sasuke looked down at her and eyed her face. Her lips were slightly parted, her cheeks were turning a reddish color, her eyes were lidded little and her heart was beating fast. Sasuke could not help it he leaned down to capture her lips once more. This time he used his tongue to lick the bottom of her lip. Sakura still confused and shocked on what to do so she decided to go along with it, she opened her mouth and let Sasuke in. Sakura was caught up in this moment that she did not notices that a soft moan escaped her lips.

"_He's really kissing me…Sasuke…"_

When she opened her mouth Sasuke swept over every part of her mouth memorizing every part. She was intoxicating.

Sakura broke the kiss and turned her head away from him

"Sasuke- kun…why did you do that?"

Sasuke moved to her ear and whispered

"because you… make me do these things…Sa-ku-ra"

The way Sasuke seed her name gave her chills. It was so calm, forceful, sexy, and maybe some gentle in his voice?

"Sasuke-kun…Stop- "

Sasuke started to bite her neck, she let out a muffled moan

"Stop… please Sasuke-kun…stop"

Sasuke let go of her other hand and she pushed him off her

"…"

"Sorry Sasuke kun…" she then got up and walked out of the room

Once Sakura closed the door Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall

"Damn it!...what's wrong with me why am I feeling this way…" Sasuke said as he withdrew his fist from the wall

XxXxXxX

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review please! **

**Till next time! **


	17. Shocking

**Hi thank you for reading this chapter but I will say it is a little short **

**Well enjoy**

**I Don't own Naruto**

XxXxXxX

Sakura rushed out of the room and walked into the hall she hit her back agents the wall and slid down to the ground holding her knees in.

"_I make him do that? How? Sasuke-kun…I can't just ignore what happened… what am I supposed to say to him now? … "_ Sakura thought as she let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps down the corridor. She turned to look it was Kabuto.

"Sakura what happened?"

"N-nothing"

"Really…something had to have happened in order for you to be on the floor."

"Nothing its fine…"

"…Was it Sasuke…" Kabuto said as he crouched down next to her

"…" Sakura did not answer

"So I'm right…what did he do to you? "

"…why should I tell you…" Sakura said bitterly

"Hey just trying to help…hmm..I have a feeling I know what he did…" Kabuto said pushing his glasses up

Sakura looked up at Kabuto with confusion on her face _"how could he know what happend?"_

He leaned over to her grabbing her wrist and whispered in her ear

"You tempted him Sakura"

"…Get away from me!" she jerked her wrist back out of his grasp, but Kabuto grabed her he other arm and yanked her up agents the wall.

"Get off me!" Sakura said trying pushing him off her

"You know I'm right Sakura" he whispered holding her hands together at her sides wile lacing chakra strings around them. Then he grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Now let me go right now!" Sakura said a little louder

"That's not what Sasuke did" Kabuto said as he started to slide Sakura's shirt off her shoulders.

Sakura's eyes widened

"What the hell are you doing! get away from me you bastard!" She yelled out trying to kick him.

Kabuto smacked her across the face and grabbed her face in his hand

"I wouldn't be insulting me in your situation Sakura" he said as he pulled out a kunai

"STOP IT!" she yelled again as he started to cut some of the fabric on her skirt.

Kabuto just chuckled and whispered in her ear "I don't plan on it Sakura after all you **let **Sasuke do it"

"I didn't **let** him, and he did not do **this** to me… NOW LET ME GO! " Sakura said with force in her voice

"Oh he didn't, hmm…well then how about this" Kabuto Started to bite Sakura's neck

"STOP! PLEASE!" Sakura yelled even louder

"Yell all you want no one's coming Sakura" Kabuto said as he untied her rope around her waist

XxXxXxX

"_What the fuck is wrong with me! ...why can't get her out of my head…Sakura…" _Sasuke thought as he lyed down on his bed.

"Whatever…I need to rest…" Sasuke told him self

He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. As soon he was relaxed he heard a scream it was somewhat muffled, he instantly sat up.

"_That's Sakura's scream"_

Sasuke got up and ran out off the room. He continued down the hall and he herd 2 people talking. He stopped before he turned the corner and lessened to the conversation.

"STOP IT!" Someone yelled

"I don't plan on it Sakura after all you let Sasuke do it"

"…_Sakura, Kabuto what the hell's going on?" _Sasuke thought as he activated his Saringan

"I didn't** let** him, and he did not do **this** to me… NOW LET ME GO! " Sakura yelled

"Oh he didn't, hmm…well then how about this" Kabuto said

"STOP! PLEASE!" Sakura yelled even louder

Sasuke could not stand her yelling any more he turned the corner and what he saw froze him in place. Sakura was pinned up agents the wall by Kabuto. His hands on her waist and he was biting her neck. Her shirt was off and parts of her skirt were ripped.

"Yell all you want no one's coming Sakura" Kabuto said as he untied her rope around her waist.

Sasuke was pissed "Get off of her Kabuto!"

Kabuto looked at Sasuke "Oh Sasuke I guss I was wrong someone did come for you after all Sakura" Kabuto said his hands still on her waist

"I SAID GET OFF OF HER!" Sasuke yelled at Kabuto Saringan swirling

"Why does it matter to you Sasuke?, I thought you had other things to worry about, like killing Itachi-"

Kabuto was cut off by Sasuke slamming him in to the wall breaking a few of his bones. Sakura slid back down to the ground after Kabuto was off her.

"Never talk about him" Sasuke said angrily

Kabuto coughed up some blood then said "I see…but you ignored my question Sasuke, why does it matter to you"

Sasuke tightened his grip on Kabuto "…it doesn't …I just don't think that she appreciates you on her"

"Oh I don't think she appreciates you on her either Sasuke"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and let Kabuto go.

"That's what I thought Sasuke"

Sasuke punched Kabuto in the face and grabbed his neck choking him.

"Don't **ever** touch her again…if you do I'll kill you!" Sasuke growled out then he let Kabuto drop to the ground.

"Leave now" Sasuke said

Kabuto sighed "…Sasuke don't become distracted it will be your downfall…"

Kabuto got up healing a broken bone and started walking away from the two. Once he was out of site Sasuke went over to Sakura and crouched down.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked

Sakura looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She started to move away from him.

"G-get away…please"

"Sakura…" Sasuke went to move closer to her

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled and started to run down the hall

"Damn it…" Sasuke started to run after her, he caught her wrist and grabbed her waist.

"NO GET OFF OF ME!" Sakura struggled in his grasp.

"Sakura…calm down"

"NO!...LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"

Sasuke turned Sakura around in his arms and held her shoulders. "Sakura it's me calm down…please"

"S-sasuke- kun…"

"…" Sasuke looked into her eyes, he turned off his Saringan

"I-I'm sorry…"

"it's fine…listen he won't hurt you again Sakura"

"H-how do you know if he will?"

"… Sakura…if he touches you I'll kill him…"

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke pulled Sakura's shirt back up over her shoulders. Sakura shuddered as Sasukes hands touched her shoulders.

"it's ok I won't hurt you"

Sakura slumped her head into Sasuke's chest.

"_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!..."_ Sakura bit her lip

A few minutes passed, she was about to lift her head up when she felt two strong arms embrace around her.

"S-sasuke…"

"Sakura…I'm sorry"

XxXxXxX

Kabuto walked back to Orochimaru's room.

As he walked in Orochimaru asked "I see you did what I asked"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama"

"How did he react?"

"…well it seems he's distracted…that could be his downfall…and Sakura has apparently gotten thru to him."

"So she got into Sasuke's mind interesting… what about you Kabuto?"

"I don't really understand Orochimaru-Sama"

"Oh I think you do…you did what was more than necessary to her…tell me Kabuto have you acquired feelings for your student?"

"…no Orochimaru-Sama"

"Are you sure?... you would not be lying to me right Kabuto?"

"….No Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto said a little shaken

"ok… then I am going to assign you a job"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama"

"I need you to bring Sakura to me, if she is Sasuke's weakness we need to dispose of that weakness, also she has been around him for a long time so she knows how he acts towards her, and after your little encounter she won't trust you anymore"

"Yes"

"Transform in to Sasuke and get her to follow you hear as soon as you lock her in the room transform back while I ask her a few questions well keep her there for a while and if he go's looking for her…well apparently she means something to him…do what you want with her when I am done, I'm interested in how Sasuke will decide on what to do."

"When do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow"

XxXxXxX

**Well that's it for now **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review please! Tell me how I did **

**Till next time**


	18. Authors Note:

**Authors note: **Sorry for not updating my computer is acting stupid, and it wont let me transfer my documents for some reason. I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP.

L


	19. Confusion

**Sorry it took so long my computer was being stupid.**

**Well I have some people who I would like to thank**

**1) Shaquille: My best friend for sticking with my story no matter how much I annoy him with it.**

**2) StellaMarris: Thank you for giving me your honest opinion about my story and how I could fix what I have been doing wrong. You rock!**

**3) Everyone: I am so shocked that my first story has this many reviews and only in its first month. IT IS ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS!**

**Now on with the chapter! **

XxXxXxX

Sasuke held Sakura for a few more minutes until Sakura spoke up breaking the embrace.

"No…don't be…it's my fault …I was being stupid."

"…"

"I wasn't strong enough…I hate when I feel useless and…I don't want to be a burden anymore…especially to you Sasuke." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke with determined eyes.

"…" Sasuke said nothing just looked at her.

"Well let's go back…just forget that ever happened"

Sakura started to walk away from him as Sasuke grabbed her arm.

She turned around. "Yes"

"… I need to discuss some thing with you… " Sasuke said as she turned around

He let her go realizing his grip on her was tight.

"All right what is it?" She said

"not here at the room" Sasuke said rather quickly.

"ok…"

She started to walk back to the room as Sasuke stood staring at her back.

"_I don't understand. Why am I so drawn to her? I never felt this way back at the village so why am I felling this way now?... I can't be thinking about that… I need to focus on more important things…like getting rid of the snake." _He thought and started to walk down the hall.

XxX With Sasuke and Sakura xXxX

Sakura opened the door and walked into the room. She turned around expecting to see Sasuke but the door way was empty.

"I guess it wasn't so important" She said as she closed the door. Suddenly the door was blocked from closing by Sasuke's foot.

"What? You want to keep me out?" Sasuke said

"No, I didn't see you so I assumed that you went some where else."

"Hn…like I have any where to go…" Sasuke huffed as he pushed the door open.

Sakura turned around, walked to her bed and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke closed the door and walked over to Sakura.

"I have decided that I don't need Orochimaru's teachings anymore…I am going to take him out as soon as possible, can you take out Kabuto for me?…Or at least stall him from Orochimaru for awhile?"

Sakura took a deep breath and shivered a little.

"Y-yea I could do that-"

"Sakura if you cant just tell me…" Sasuke said staring right at her.

"No I can, I will!…I Want to help you Sasuke-kun in any way I can!…" Sakura said determination in her eyes.

"Hn…" Sasuke gave a small smirk and looked away from her walking away

"Sasuke?"

"…"

The only sounds that could be herd was the candle flickering, and foot steps walking down the corridor. The silence was broken by Sasuke

"When I give you the signal distract Kabuto."

Sakura gave a smile and nodded.

"Yes Sasuke-kun."

"Good now here is the plan…"

XxX Next Day XxX

Sasuke and Sakura were just finished training when Kabuto stepped into the room, and Sakura immediately stiffened.

"Sasuke Orochimaru-Sama wishes to see you" he said

"Hn…Why?" Sasuke said as he walked towards Kabuto

"He needs to discuses something important with you I am not really sure of the details." Kabuto stated

"…"

"He has changed room's so I will bring you to Orochimaru-Sama."

"…Whatever…" Sasuke continued to walk forward. Kabuto got in front of Sasuke to lead the way.

They disappeared down the hall leaving Sakura in the room by herself. Once Kabuto left the room she relaxed a little. _"Get it together Sakura you are much stronger than this,…_ _oh well let me practice some more I'll train until Sasuke gets back that will calm me down." _She thought as she pulled out a Kunai. A few minuets passed and she was still practicing. She stopped when She herd foot steps coming from the hall way where Kabuto and Sasuke went. She turned around to look.

"Your back already?"

XxXxXxX

Kabuto led Sasuke down the hall and turned the corner. A few minuets passed and they arrived at a door. Kabuto opened the door and both walked in. Kabuto closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Where is Orochimaru…" Sasuke said hearing the click of the door being locked.

"Oh do I have the wrong room?" Kabuto said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke turned around to face Kabuto and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you lock the door Kabuto…"

"lets just say Orochimaru wants to see something, almost like a test."

"Test"

"Yes so we will see what happens when it starts."

"What are you talking about" Sasuke said sounding annoyed

"You'll see"

"Oh…"Sasuke said in a high tone of voice

"I believe you will see what exactly happened" Sasuke _smiled_ then smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared a head of pink hair and emerald eyes appeared it was Sakura.

XxXxXxX

A figure appeared from the darkness of the hall.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura said

"Follow me"

"Uh…ok but why?" Sakura said as she walked towards Sasuke

"Orochimaru told me to get you also, he wants to speak to us." He said sounding irritated.

"Fine"

They walked down the hall and came to a door. Before Sasuke opened the door Sakura spoke.

"Do you know what he wants Sasuke?"

"…"

"Can you give me an answer please."

"Hn…" Sasuke opened the door and pushed Sakura in.

"Hay! What the hell?" she said as she stumbled into the room

"Welcome Sakura"

"O-oh hello Orochimaru"

"I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"Sasuke"

"Why? Just ask him your self? He's right hear" Sakura said looking back at Sasuke

"…" Sasuke looked at her

"Wait a minuet…" Sakura looked closer at the Sasuke in the room

"You're not Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When the clouds disappeared Kabuto arose from them. Sakura stiffened and let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kabuto said

"…" She stayed silent then turned back to Orochimaru.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura said in a demanding voice

"I don't think you should be worrying about him right now." Kabuto said

Sakura's eyes widened "What?"

Immediately snakes coiled themselves around Sakura binding her in place.

"Now answer some of our questions and maybe you will live." Kabuto said

"LET ME GO! NOW!" Sakura demanded

The snakes coiled tighter around her as she spoke.

"hn…why would we want to let you go Sakura…" Kabuto smirked

Sakura gave a chuckle and grinded. Immediately Sakura disappeared into a cloud of smoke and repapered behind Kabuto.

Sakura struck him in the neck and he disappeared.

"ha…you thought you could trick me with a clone…So childish" Sakura said her voice getting deeper while a cloud of smoke covered her. Once the smoke cleared Sakura was not there but Sasuke was standing in the clearing smirking.

"Time for you to die Orochimaru" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

XxXxXxXx

**That's it for now Sorry I have not updated my computer broke and School started again.**

**Well I will update soon!**

**Review please! And Thank you for reading! **


	20. Showdown

**OK everyone don't kill me I can explain. My computer was busted. Like dead and all my files were on it so I could not update even off a flash drive from it to another computer. So yea well in back for a bit and will be updating off of a laptop. O and one thing plz excuse my spelling, grammar, ect. I have Dyslexia and its hard sometimes even with spell and grammar check so yea.**

**Well no more stalling here is the chapter!**

**I Do Not Own Naruto (T_T)**

XxXxX With Sakura XxXxX

"What's the matter Kabuto scared?" Sakura said advancing toward him with a kunai

Kabuto closed his eyes and sighed

"…I wasn't expecting this turnout"

Sakura smiled and started to run towards Kabuto

He immediately jumped out of the way and took out his own kunai.

Sakura spun on her foot throwing the kunai at him. He dodged the kunai and smiled.

"You can't beat me with that Sakura"

"…" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

Instantly he disappeared and Sakura stood alone in the room. _"Left…, Right…, Behind…, Above…, __**Below**__!" _Sakura thought and punched the ground in half. A giant mound of rock came up from the ground knocking the wind out of Kabuto and sending him flying in the air. Sakura jumped up to be level with Kabuto. She drew back her fist and punched him in the stomach sending him plummeting to the ground. Sakura landed gracefully on her feet and threw a tiny ball on the ground. She crossed her arm over her chest and said.

"Is that all you had Kabuto?"

There was no answer. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Quit playing dead. I know your there now fight me for real!"

Sakura yelled out. There was a muffled chuckle coming from the debris. The rocks around the huge boulders started to move and Kabuto emerged from the rubble.

"Haha!, oh Sakura." Kabuto said as he laughed

"Fine my little apprentice I'll show you everything I got and when I do you will be begging for death!"

Kabuto started to run at Sakura his hands glowing with charka.

Sakura thought "_He plans on hitting me with a dissection blade?…_"Sakura smirked.

"_Well than I'll just dodge it and give it back to him tenfold!_"

As Kabuto swung his charka blade Sakura dodged all his attacks. Then Kabuto stopped his attack and collapsed to the ground. Sakura stood in shock

"N-no! m-my body can't move!" Sakura stammered out

"_How? I dodged every attack how did he manage to hit me? " _

Kabuto started to laugh and got up. He walked over to Sakura and said.

"How does it feel Sakura? To be weak, to try so hard and just end up failing in the end?"

Sakura looked at him with enraged eyes.

"_I need to think of something quick!"_

"That's what I thought…your nothing!" Kabuto said as he charged a charka blade and aimed it strait for Sakura's chest.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to gain control over her body. She moved to the left but still getting hit by Kabuto's attack in the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Sakura yelled out.

She fell on the floor and tried to grab her shoulder. Kabuto walked over and looked down at her.

"Still alive eh?…let's fix that!" He said as he kicked her in the ribs laughing.

"Gwaa!" Sakura shouted.

She cough choking on her own blood. She looked at him thru the corner of her eye.

"_Just a little more!" _ Sakura rolled to the side and got to her knees. The tinny ball she thru earlier rested by her hand. She smiled.

"Come on Sakura is that all you got! After all your training!…Ha! whatever it doesn't matter now because you die!" Kabuto said running towards her.

Sakura smirked and smashed the ball she dropped earlier. Immediately, white smoke appeared blocking Kabuto's view. Kabuto stopped running looking around for visibility.

"_Looks like I can move again" _Sakura thought as she reached in her pouch for a scroll.

She pulled it out and wiped the blood from her mouth. She slid the blood on the scroll. A red katana with pink ribbons around it appeared. She grabbed it and unsheathed it cherry blossom petals shooting out.

"This is the end Kabuto! _Bloody Blossom Dance!_" She roared out and dashed with tremendous speed at Kabuto.

She sliced Kabuto in 4 different directions and twirled around, blossoms engulfing her form. Blood spattered over the dark walls and on the fallen petals. The smoke lifted and Kabuto was lying face down on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Done!" Sakura breathed out sheathing her katana.

She started to heal her wounds.

"Now I need to find Sasuke!" She said as she ran out of the room leaving the trashed room and Kabuto's body behind her.

XxXxX With Sasuke XxXxX

"Time for you to die Orochimaru." Sasuke said activating his Saringan.

Orochimaru chuckled "You think you can kill me so easily Ssssasuke."

Immediately he appeared behind Sasuke welding his snake sword, he swung it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and quickly activated a Chidori, he lunged at him and hit him directly in the stomach. Sasuke's hand went thru Orochimaru's body, he could feel blood on his arm. Then he realized it wasn't Orochimaru's it was his. He pulled his hand out of Orochimaru's stomach and blood dripped down his arm. He's arm was stabbed by Orochimaru and a long gash was visible on his arm. Blood dripped down Sasuke's fingers as he deactivated the Chidori.

"_How the hell did he hit me?"_ He thought as Orochimaru lunged at Sasuke swinging his sword.

Sasuke jumped up and did some hand signs. The pain from the stab wound burning.

"Fire style: Fireball Justu" 

Sasuke inhaled and blew out a huge fireball that engulfed the room. Orochimaru was overwhelmed by the fire in an instant. Sasuke was looking around the room for the snake to see if he survived the Justu. A minuet went by and the flames died down. No one was there.

"Come out Orochimaru!" Sasuke said in a demanding voice.

There was a hissing sound coming from behind him. Instantly 2 snakes bided Sasuke preventing him from moving. Orochimaru came up from the floor and went behind Sasuke.

"Well well Ssssasuke it seems you have fallen for my trap. Now it's finally time for me to have your body!" Orochimaru smirked evilly and transformed into a giant white Snake.

"Now Ssssasuke finally after 3 years of waiting I can have a new, powerful, and youthful body!"

Sasuke looked up at the snake "so this is your true form eh?" he sighed. "That's disappointing"

Sasuke and Orochimaru were transported into an Genjutsu that Orochimaru casted. As the snakes squeezed tighter around Sasuke, The former bodies of Orochimaru surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. As Orochimaru lunged at Sasuke, Sasuke said

"You must have forgotten that your Justu has no effect on me…because this is now my world now."

His eyes opened, reveling a swirling Saringan. The snakes exploded and the Genjutsu faded. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and lunged at a the gigantic snake when he hit the snake the scales deflected the sword. Sasuke was fast moving at a speed where he was just a blur. The Snake wiped his tail and hit Sasuke back. He landed on his feet and ran back towards the snake every attack deflecting off the scales.

"_Damn I can't hit him there must be a way to. Think where is a snake most sensitive to attack."_

He dodged another attack charging his Chidori into his sword.

xXxXxX Flashback XxXxXx

"_Sasuke I think this might help you when you fight Orochimaru." Sakura said_

"_Hm?"_

"_One of a snakes weak points is the seam in-between the scales, you could cut right thru them and cause some serious damage to its defense and its internal muscles."_

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

"_That's it"_ Sasuke thought

He charged to the snake and aimed at the seam between the scales. It cut thru and blood started to flow out. He started to cut others and the scales fell off leaving a vulnerable body of flesh. The snake hissed in pain with every slice. Sasuke used this katana to cut thru the flesh of the snake. As he was cutting the snakes tail forced him hard in to the wall making it crack.

"_I guess I need to use it"_ Sasuke thought

He activated his curse mark and sprouted wings. He flew high up and charged an powerful attack.

"Dark Chidori" Sasuke yelled out as he plummeted down into the snake.

XxXxXx With Sakura XxXxXx

Sakura was running down the long corridor when she heard loud crashes coming from the end.

"That's not good" She stated as she ran closer to the sound.

A cloud of dribs filled the hall she started to chough.

"_I hope Sasuke's ok"_ she thought then a rush of energy overcame her.

"_he's using the curse? It must b a tough fight."_ She thought as her curse to spread across her body.

She reached the room where the fight was going on. There was no visibility at all in the room she took cover and waited for the dust to clear. When it died down a figure emerged from the cloud of dust. Sakura was on guard behind cover. She decided to look over and gasped at the scene before her.

XxXx

**Ok so that's it for now again sorry for the long wait my computer was busted and I took forever to update.**

**Well read & review plz tell me what you like ,don't like, correct me, all that fun stuff c yea! ^_^ **


	21. Poison and a Plan

**Wow 2 chapters in one day! Well I hope you enjoy! ^ ^ **

**I Do not own Naruto (T_T) **

XxXxX With Sasuke & Sakura XxXxX

Sakura gasped at the scene before her. Sasuke was covered in blood walking towards her, a bloody corpse of a gigantic snake behind him. She ran up to Sasuke who was still in his curse form.

"S-Sasuke-kun are you ok" she asked

Sasuke gave no answer.

"Is he really dead?..."

Still no response from him.

"S-Sasuke what's wrong answer me-" Sakura was cut off by a loud crash

Sasuke had stabbed corps of the snake with his Chidori

Sakura was startled at the sudden action. The snake let out an loud hiss and collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke then turned to face her while deactivating his curse. "now it's over."

Sakura smiles and nodded as her curse started to deactivate.

"Sasuke-kun let's get out of here."

He nodded and they both walked to the door. Suddenly the corps of the snake started to burn to ash. As it did smaller snakes appeared from its remains and started to lunge at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura turned around fast and slashed seven snakes in half with her katana with one swing. Sasuke took out his katana and started slashing at the snakes. More snakes lunged there self's at the two each meeting the same demise. As Sasuke and Sakura were fighting more snakes appeared surrounding them.

"These snakes are poisonous be careful Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she sliced six more snakes. Poison and blood mixed on the ground.

"Hn." Huffed Sasuke as he mutilated more snakes in his path.

Sasuke and Sakura were moving back and out of the room while fighting the snakes. After reaching the end of the hall they both slaughtered the last snake and made a run for the exit. The two started into the forest and jumped from branch to branch. It was silent for a few until Sakura spoke.

"So its finally over right Sasuke-kun?"

No answer. Sasuke looked a little pale and his legs shook when he landed on branches.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?" She said in a worried tone.

"Hnm." Sasuke managed to huff out.

Sakura caught up too him and looked at him he looked tribal.

"Sasuke let's stop let me check you out to see if you ok."

As soon as they landed Sasuke collapsed to the ground. Sakura immediately sprung into action. She checked his vitals and discovered two bite marks on his body. One on his neck and one on his right arm.

"_One of the snakes from earlier must have bit him he's poisoned."_ Sakura thought

Sasuke started to break into a cold sweat. Sakura took out a kunai and gave a shallow cut to the two bites. She squeezed the wound on Sasuke's arm and the poison mixed with blood started to flow out. Sasuke didn't make a sound. After a few more hard squeezes all the poison was out of the wound.

"_I need to hurry or he could die! I can't cut more to his neck or I run the risk of hitting his vain. I guess there's only one way oh Kami-sama!"_ Sakura thought

She bent over blushing a bit and put her mouth over the wound on Sasuke's neck and started to suck the poison out. Sasuke started to breathe heavily feeling the poison leave his body. As Sakura continued to get the poison out she thought back to when this happened to her.

XxXxX Flashback (2 years ago) XxXxX

Sakura slumped to the floor feeling a little queasy and lightheaded. Sasuke's snakes were wrapped around her body and biting her.

"Aaaahh, Stop please Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled out

Sasuke canceled the Justu and walked over to her and sighed "Sakura you could have easily dodged that attack."

"Uuhhn y-you poisoned me S-sasuke-Kun- " she started to say but then her body felt like it was on fire. She let out a scream. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and brought her to Kabuto's lab and laid her on a bed. Kabuto gave Sasuke an antidote for the poison but he needed to get the poison out of the wounds be for administering it. Sasuke walked over to Sakura who was looking at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her arm where most of her bites were and made small shallow cuts in them. Then he brought her arm to his mouth and began sucking out the poison. He repeated this process all over her body where ever there were bite marks. Sakura was so hot that she didn't even feel her blush across her face when he touched her neck and legs. After the poison was out of the wounds he gave her the antidote to flush out any remaining poison in her body.

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

As Sakura finished getting the poison out of Sasuke's neck Sasuke started to move under her. She got up from his neck and started to go thru her bag. She brought six poison antidotes that she stole off of Kabuto with her. The only problem was that this kind of antidote could only be given orally not by injection. She poured the antidote into the cap containing the liquid and looked over to Sasuke. She lifted Sasuke's head up and asked him.

"Sasuke are you with me? …Come on Sasuke answer me! ...you need to swallow this it will make you feel better. Come on wake up please!"

No answer from him.

Sakura tried to open his mouth to get the liquid down but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Sasuke please open your mouth!" Sakura pleaded.

A slight movement of Sasuke's lips were made she took that chance. She poured the liquid antidote into her mouth and placed her lips over Sasuke's. She used her tongue to get his mouth open and then she shoved all the liquid down his throat. She parted with Sasuke and made sure he swallowed it before laying him back down. Sakura blushed at her recent actions but it was necessary to save his life. She waited for Sasuke to wake up which took about 2 hours. When he woke up Sasuke looked confused he looked around and saw Sakura to his right. He sat up facing her.

"S-Sasuke-kun are you ok?"Sakura asked

"Yea…"

"Do you remember anything Sasuke-kun?"

"…the last thing I remember we were running thru the trees and then I just blacked out."

"You were poisoned by those snakes that Orochimaru sent out." Sakura stated

"No…it was that last attack."

"What happened Sasuke-kun?"

"When I was in my curse mark state I used Dark Chidori to deliver the final blow. But Orochimaru had bitten on to my arm and I had to cancel it. I then jumped up and used it again and cut that snake in half. "

"Oh I see… he thought if he could kill you no one could have your powers."

"Hn…"

"…But I don't understand how you got bitten on your neck?" Sakura asked.

"…" no answer

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave a smirk "I let one bite me."

"Why?" Sakura asked in an angry tone

"…I did that intentionally to see what you would do…" Sasuke said with a smirk

Sakura blushed a little " Y-you did that on purpose! So you were awake when I…" she blushed harder.

"You bastard!" Sakura started to punch him but Sasuke caught it.

Sasuke pulled her towards him "S-Sasuke-kun what are you…"

Sasuke caressed her face. Her face turning even more red. He slowly moved closer to her and kissed her neck. Sakura blushed even harder while Sasuke lifted her chin up and started to lick her neck. "S-Sasuke- kun S-stop" Sasuke hesitated but let her go and backed away from her.

"Hn… I am only returning the favor you did for me. Sasuke said smirking

"Besides don't get so worked up its annoying."

"But…but you…uhh forget it."

Sakura sighed and relaxed. It was silent for about 5 minutes when Sakura spoke

"So now what Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to go after my brother that's the plan . It's just the beginning of this journey Sakura" Sasuke said

"But how do we know where he is? I have done some research and it tells me he has been in multiple places at once."

"I have an idea of a team"

"Oh and who are they."

"Jugo, Sugetsu, Karin, me, and you. Unless you want to leave , you can I won't stop you."Sasuke said

"S-sasuke-kun… no I would never leave you I made a promise to you the night we left the village, I can't leave you."

"…Then its settled we need to find the others lets go." Sasuke said.

He walked off into the forest with Sakura following him.

"_And so the adventure really begins" _Sakura thought as she jumped thru the trees following wherever Sasuke takes her.

XxXxX

**Ok so that's it for now read & review tell me how I did Plz &Thanx C yea Soon ^_^**


	22. New Team

**Ok so another chapter up it's a long one. ^_^**

**I do not own Naruto (I wish I did)**

XxXxX

Sasuke and Sakura were jumping thru the trees when Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"We found one." Sasuke replied

Sakura looked at the scenery before her. It was one of Orochimaru's hideouts. It was covered in weeds it looked like no one had been in it for awhile.

"Its Suigetsu right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes...let's go" Sasuke replied and walked towards the entrance.

Sakura followed behind him into the hideout. The walls were made of stone and the air was hard to breath in but they both kept walking forward they made a left turn and entered a room with a bluish glow to it. A holding tank was in the middle of the room with a body inside of it. Sakura shivered. She never liked the fact that Orochimaru and Kabuto would conduct experiments on innocent lives. She especially hated it when Kabuto called for her to assist him in these experiments. Sasuke walked up to the glass unsheathed his sword and smashed the glass. He stepped back as the liquid poured out of the tube and the body in the tube fell in to the liquid. As soon as the body hit the ground it disappeared into the water. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and looked at the ground.

"Suigetsu wake up...don't play dead." Sakura said.

Almost on cue a watery figure appeared in front of Sakura and slowly took the shape of a man. "Hea! Sakura you miss me .3" Suigetsu said as he finished his transformation. "Eh..sure Suigetsu!" Sakura stammered out with a blush on her face. "Aw what's with the face?" Sakura smiled then raged.

"Put some damn cloths on you idiot!" Aiming a punch to his face he disappeared into the water and appeared behind her. "Aww come on you know you like it!" Suigetsu said

"Uh...let me think…NO" Sakura said with an irritated look on her face.

"We are here to talk to you ." Sasuke said.

"Oh ho... Really now? About what?" Suigetsu said

Sasuke walked in front of Sakura and gave Suigetsu a cold stair.

"No way… you actually killed him Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke nodded and then said.

"I am after my brother now I need help to track him down... Join me Suigetsu."

"Hmm..." Suigetsu hummed then appeared behind Sasuke with his hand shaped like a gun to Sasuke's head.

"And why should I Sasuke...I thought you were the best shinobi around you could defeat any one...Hn what about me hmm...I have been stuck in that thing for almost a year doing nothing and when I did come out all I got was an needle poked into me filling me up with whatever the fuck was in there and tests like no other. And not even a lollipop for being such a good boy. HaHa... Oh but it doesn't matter I'm out now and maybe I want to test to see how strong I am by going after that snake myself. But no you already did that and now I get asked by the all powerful Sasuke if I want to join him! Ha! That's a good one..." Suigetsu ranted on.

"But we really need your help" Sakura said.

"Need my help I think you will be fine. After all what do you need me for?" Suigetsu asked,

"You are strong Suigetsu and you have an advantage of sneaking up on our enemies you will help us out a lot." Sakura explained.

"Hm...Ok fine I'll go with you guys but on one condition."

"What is it..." Sasuke asked.

"Take me to the land of waves I need to pick up something someone left behind."

"Fine lets go.." Sasuke agreed.

Suigetsu let go of Sasuke and started to the exit until Sakura thru a pair of paints at him.

"Put them on then we go!" Sakura said getting mad again

"Fine princess." Suigetsu said and put them on.

Sasuke just shook his head and walked out of the hideout. Sakura and Suigetsu following behind him. As they walked out of the layer Suigetsu shielded his eyes.

"Damn it's been awhile since I last saw the sun."

"You will get used to it. It's really not that bright there are clouds coming so it won't be as bad." Sakura explained as they walked.

They all jumped up on tree branches and took off in the direction of the land of waves. They were not that far away from the country of waves. It took about 2 hours to reach it. Once there Sasuke and Sakura stopped at the bridge. They looked up at the frame of the bridge and it said _"The Great Naruto Bridge"_ After reminiscing of the mission that team 7 had to in this land, Suigetsu spoke.

"Sasuke I know you and your former team took down Zabuza Momochi do you think his sword is around anywhere?"

"Hn…follow me" Sasuke said and started to walk across the bridge.

The others followed. The sword was located on a cliff overlooking the bridge where Haku and Zabuza were buried. Suigetsu walked up towards the grave and took the giant sword out from the ground.

"Perfect just the way I remember it." Suigetsu said while holding the sword.

"Are you done here?" Sasuke asked

"Yes I am."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu were walking down the path when they bumped into a woman. The woman had to blink a few times before saying anything. "Is that Sakura!" the woman asked.

"_Damn I wanted to avoid this."_ Sakura thought

"Eh…Hello Tsunami how are you?" Sakura said in a polite tone.

"Oh I am great! Inari was wondering when you guys would come and visit. But where is Naruto?" Tsunami asked.

Sakura gave a forced smile "Well you see Naruto is on another mission right now and this guy right here is his replacement for now." Sakura said pointing to Suigetsu.

"O I see. Well you are welcome to stop by if you like you know where the house is."

"Thank you, but we really need to get back to our village. Good bye Tsunami!" Sakura said as the rest of the group walked along the road.

"OK then say hello to Naruto for me and Inari!"

"We will" Sakura lied and continued on the path with the others.

A few minutes later the group was back in the forest jumping from tree to tree.

"That was a good lie back there" Suigetsu said.

"Oh… Yea thank you." Sakura said.

"Hn… you know this could put us on the map now for ANBU teams if they find out Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Yea but it could be awhile before the truth reveals it's self." Sakura answered.

"So Sasuke who else is on this team you are putting together?" Suigetsu asked.

"Karin and Jugo-" Sasuke started to say.

"Jugo! Are you insane he is crazy! And Karin why?"

"Karin can find out where Itachi is, and for Jugo he can knock down whoever is in the way of this goal." Sasuke explained.

"So we find Karin next?" Suigetsu asked sounding annoyed

"Yes…"

Suigetsu sighed

They traveled towards the southern hideout. On the way Sakura was traveling next to Sasuke and Suigetsu behind them. It started to get dark and they were deciding to set up camp or continue towards the Southern hideout. With much complaining from Suigetsu they decided to continue to the base. They reached the base within an hour and started to walk inside. Sasuke opened the door and walked in. The smell of the hall wanted to make Sakura and Suigetsu vomit. Perfume mixed with mildew filled the base. They continued to walk the halls and stopped at an intersection. As soon as they started to take a step forward a loud scream was herd.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT MY SASUKE-KUN!" A girl with bright red hair and glasses came running out of the shadows and attempted to latch on to Sasuke.

Sakura and Suigetsu both made a loud sigh.

"I missed you so much Sasuke-kun! I was hoping you would come back for me." The girl said as she hugged Sasuke's arm.

"Karin you can-" Sasuke started

"Are you alone because I was hoping that-" Karin was cut off.

"Shut up Karin!" Suigetsu shouted.

Karin made a serious face and looked at Suigetsu and Sakura.

"What are **they** doing here Sasuke-kun?" She said with a death stair at Sakura who gave her one back.

"They are part of my team."

"Team… Wait don't tell me… You killed Lord Orochimaru." Karin said letting go of Sasuke's arm.

"Yea he killed him cut him up into bite sized pieces." Suigetsu joked

"So what are you doing here then?" She asked

"He is forming a team to go after his brother and he needs help to do it so he decided that-" Sakura got cut off.

"So you need my help Sasuke-kun! Oh I am flattered" Karin said hugging Sasuke's waste.

Sakura was mad. "_Not only am I mad because that bitch is hanging all over Sasuke but she cut me off to oh Kami-Sama this will get ugly fast!"_ Sakura thought.

"Yea, now can you get off of me." Sasuke asked

"Why Sasuke-Kun?" Karin asked as she touched his chest.

"It's annoying" Sasuke replied in a serious voice.

"Uh…Fine!"Karin said and got off of him.

"Suigetsu free the prisoners." Sasuke said.

"Fine by me." Suigetsu said and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait you can't do that" Karin yelled.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because Lord Orochimaru gave me direct orders to not let anyone out!" she explained

"Orochimaru is dead it doesn't mater anymore." Sasuke said.

"But still it's…"Karin's voice died down.

"Whatever I am going to go free them, be back soon." Suigetsu said not caring, about Karin's protests.

He started to walk down the hall. Karin started to pull Sasuke down the other hall way. Sakura followed them. Karin pulled Sasuke down the hall until she stopped at a door on the right. She opened it and led Sasuke in closing the door behind her and locking it in Sakura's face.

Sakura stared at the door fuming with rage.

"_This bitch really just slammed the door in my face. That's it I can't stand her! Even in the beginning I always hated her! That's it I had enough of this shit!"_

Sakura Charged her chakra into her fist and punched the door hard making the wall around it come off to.

XxXxX With Sasuke & Karin XxXxX

Karin dragged Sasuke to a couch and sat on it with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke-kun why do you want me to join you?" Karin said tacking off her glasses and resting them on the table.

"I need you to find Itachi for me so I can get my revenge." Sasuke said showing no emotion.

"Is that all you need me to do?" Karin said moving closer to Sasuke.

"Yea will you join or not."

"I will but you probably want something else I can tell Sa-su-ke-kun" Karin teased.

"You don't know what I want Karin." Sasuke said.

"Oh I think I do" She said as she sat on his knee.

"Get off of me now Karin." Sasuke demanded.

"Why?" she asked getting closer to him.

He sighed when suddenly a loud crash was herd and a door flew past Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked un amused.

Sakura was standing in the gaping hole in the wall looking more angry than before. She glared at Karin. Who immediately jumped out of Sasuke's lap. Sasuke smirked.

"I told you to get off."Sasuke said

"What? W-why did you do that?" Karin asked.

Sakura walked up to Karin and grabbed her by the throat. She lifted her up and pressed her agents the wall.

"I can easily kill you right now so treat me with respect!" Sakura growled out griping her neck tighter.

"Ahh- stop it your hurting me!" Karin choked out.

"Sakura" Sasuke said standing behind her.

She looked back not letting go of Karin. "What Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Let her go now" He demanded.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Fine!" She let Karin go and she dropped to the floor.

Sasuke began to walk out of the room along with Sakura.

Karin began to choke and cough out. "What the H-hell was t-that for?"

Sakura turned around to face her smiling."For slamming the door in my face." She walked out.

Karin got up and limped out of the room following them.

XxXxX Down the hall XxXxX

Suigetsu was working on the keys to get the cell open when a loud crach was hurd.

"Oh boy don't make Sakura mad you will regret it haha…what a fool!" he said as he unlocked the gate and the prisoners ran out.

XxXxX With Sasuke Sakura & Karin XxXxX

A few minutes passed when Suigetsu came back and asked "So when are we going to rest Sasuke."

"We will stay here tonight. Meet back here tomorrow. Sakura come with me I need to talk to you." He answered as he walked down the hall towards empty rooms. Sakura following behind him.

"Well I'm off to, night!" Suigetsu said and went down the other hall.

Karin followed Sakura and Sasuke down the other hall. Sasuke walked down the hall with Sakura. He opened a door and pushed Sakura in. He then closed and locked the door. Karin entered the room next to Sasuke's room and tried to eavesdrop on them. After awhile she couldn't hear anything, gave up, and went to sleep.

XxXxX with Sasuke and Sakura xxXxX

Sasuke pushed Sakura in to the room and locked the door.

"Ahh- Sasuke what was that for?" Sakura asked sitting on a bed.

"…" Sasuke stayed silent.

"Oh not this again tell me what do you want, Or I'm leaving-" she was cut off by Sasuke pinning her down.

"Not again Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"Your still mad…why?" Sasuke answered.

"…"

"Oh now you won't talk I see." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura sighed and tried to get up but was pushed back down by Sasuke.

"You aren't going anywhere till you tell me why you are still mad." Sasuke said.

"I… it's just that Karin pisses me off."

"I know that"

"Then what else do you want to know?"

"Why are you pissed at her?" Sasuke asked.

"…I…I can't say."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked while getting closer to her.

Sakura sighed "Because…I…I don't want to lose you to her."

Sasuke tried not to laugh. "Really?...That's it?" He said as he rested his head on her neck.

"Yea… now please…get off me." Sakura asked.

"Fine but do me a favor." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"W-what Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't kill her…yet and don't get worked up its annoying."

Sakura smiled and giggled "Ok Sasuke-kun just because you asked nicely."

"Hn…" He got off of her and she got up.

"Good night Sasuke-kun" She said as she headed for the door.

"Wait…" Sasuke said grabbing her arm.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him.

Sasuke looked at her for awhile. "I…Never mind its nothing" He said letting go of her arm.

"You sure Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea…" Sasuke walked to the bed and laded down on it.

Sakura smiled "Well Good night Sasuke-kun" She said

But before he left she went up to Sasuke and kissed him on the forehead. Blushing she walked out of the room.

"Hm…Night Sakura."

XxXxX

**Done! Read and review plz thanx! ^_^**


	23. AN:

**Authors Note: I have many more ideas for this story. But many people cannot stand my spelling. I am sorry about that it is hard for me especially when the letters jump around the page. So I have decided to rewrite the chapters and look them all over for mistakes so people can be happy. It will probably take awhile but it's necessary. I will add one more chapter then my **_**Major fix up**_** will start. Well that's it for now. Bye ^_^**


	24. Traveling

**Ok I will add more chapters after this one and make corrections on older ones. Sasuke may be OOC in this chapter but there are some Sasusaku moments in this chapter So enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

XxXxX

The next morning every one met at the intersection Sasuke pointed to yesterday. Sasuke & Sakura were greeted by Suigetsu.

"Is that everyone?" Suigetsu asked.

"I wish." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"We are still waiting on Karin." Sasuke said.

"She better hurry or I am leaving without her." Suigetsu said.

Sakura sat on the ground her back up against the wall. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"So…" Suigetsu said standing over her.

"How have you been since our last test section?" Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Sakura looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"You remember about a year ago. You and Kabuto did a test on me. Did you find out what you were looking for?"

Sakura looked away looking annoyed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Haha that's funny! Because if I remember clearly you went crazy and got really lightheaded when Kabuto had you inject me. I wonder where you-" Sakura gave him an evil glare.

"Shut up!" Sakura said a slight shade of red appeared on her face.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled as she ran down the hall.

Sakura and Suigetsu sighed.

"I am ready let's go Sasuke-kun." She said as she grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Get off me."Sasuke said

Sakura stood up and everyone started to walk towards the exit. Karin was still holding on to Sasuke.

"Karin he said get off he doesn't want to catch your ugliness." Suigetsu joked.

Karin gave him a glare and let go. "Shut up water boy."

They all jumped up to the trees and started to jump from branch to branch.

"Sasuke-kun we need to find Jugo." Sakura said.

"Yea he is at the northern hideout follow me." Sasuke answered.

"W-wait did you say Jugo?" Karin asked getting nervous.

"Yea is there a problem-?" Sakura tried to ask but got cut off.

"Sasuke-kun he's crazy! He will destroy us all." Karin shouted.

"_Again with being cut off I hate her."_ Sakura though.

"Ha! Hey what happened to your obsession for Sasuke and he could do anything in the world." Suigetsu said.

"Shut up! I just believe that it will be difficult to handle him that's all." Karin defended.

"Well it will take awhile to get there. Maybe a day or two." Sakura said.

"However long it takes just as long as we can find Itachi." Sasuke said looking straight forward.

The group traveled onwards in silence for about 2 hours until Sasuke suddenly stopped. Sakura stopped next to him, Suigetsu and Karin behind them.

"What is it Sasuke-kun" Sasuke asked.

"We need to hurry thru this land." Sasuke said.

"Land of fire." Sakura said in a hushed tone looking at the ground.

"Let's move."Sasuke said and jumped the group following behind him.

The group moved in silence again for a few minutes until a loud sound was herd.

"SASUKE, SAKURA!"

Sasuke and Sakura knew who it was.

"Who is that?" Karin asked.

"Hush…We need to move faster!" Sakura whispered as she picked up speed.

The group moved fast but the Konoha ninjas were catching up.

"Damn we need to fight!" Suigetsu said.

"No follow us." Sasuke and Sakura said together.

The group made a sharp turn and ducked under a large tree covered in bushes.

"Mask your chakra." Sakura commanded.

They did and waited until they were sure the other ninjas were gone. Sasuke stuck his head out of cover and looked around.

"It's clear let's go."Sasuke said and walked out of cover, the others following him.

They traveled for about 5 more hours until they were out of the land of fire.

"We should stop for the night Sasuke." Suigetsu suggested.

"Yea Sasuke it's already late at night." Sakura said.

"Hn…"

"Is that a yes?" Sakura asked

"Of course it is a yes do you really think that Sasuke would keep us traveling all night!" Karin pointed out.

Sakura and Suigetsu looked at each other and thought the same thing _"Yes!"_

After a few more minuets of walking the team stopped and started to set up camp.

Suigetsu went to find water and food, Karin looked for firewood, and Sakura and Sasuke set up where to sleep and a decide who would take the first watch.

Karin came back with a few bundles of wood, and Sasuke lit the fire. Suigetsu walked back to camp with food and water for everyone. They all sat around the fire in silence until Suigetsu spoke.

"So we get Jugo tomorrow right Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand why we need him Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"We need him so he can attack whoever gets in our way. He really does not like to fight but he can't help it. Sasuke-kun thinks he can control him." Sakura said

"How do you know that he doesn't like to fight?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura held her breath.

"Well…" Suigetsu said.

Sakura paused again then spoke. "He told me when he was sane."

"Jugo actually talked to you?" Karin asked not believing Sakura.

"Yea…When me and Sasuke were at that hideout, Kabuto brought me thru the prison ward. He told me that I might die if I go in it alone. But we walked pasted all the cells until we reached the last one. This door was sealed shut, behind the door was Jugo. The first meeting he was in his crazy state we had to extract some enzymes from his body for more research. Then after a few days of testing there he started to get less reckless."

Everyone listened to Sakura's story. Sasuke being the most interested.

"Then one day Kabuto sent me in Jugo's cell alone to get the test. He looked tired. I went up to him and asked him a few questions. He never responded but he did ask me if I was afraid of him. I told him no. "I waited a few minutes to make sure he was ok with me doing the test and he was. During this test we talked. He would answer some of my questions and others he would not talk at all. It was there that he told me he did not like to hurt people."

"Wow Sakura you are brave! I would have never gone in there." Suigetsu said.

"I am just surprised he didn't rip you to shreds." Karin said

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _"She never told me this before. I wonder why?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Well he didn't now I will take the first shift so goodnight everyone." Sakura said and walked away.

Suigetsu went to his tent and closed it up.

"Well Sasuke-kun now that we are alone you want t talk to me?" Karin said getting closer to him.

"Not now" Sasuke said getting up.

"Why not?" She asked grabbing his hand.

Sasuke moved his hand back. "Don't touch me." Sasuke said and walked away.

Karin gave up and went to her tent.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura.

Sakura turned around startled.

"Oh… it's you Sasuke you scared me."

"Hn…"

"It's not time to switch yet. What's wrong?" She asked

"You never told me that story with Jugo. What else are you hiding from me?" Sasuke asked looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura blushed and looked away from him. "I am not hiding anything Sasuke-kun. I just chose not to tell you what happened."

Sasuke got closer to her and whispered in her ear."I think something else happened. Tell me Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura blushed. "N-nothing else happened Sasuke-kun."

"Hn…I know your lying." Sasuke said as he activated his Saringan.

Sakura breathed out. "I hate that thing. Fine Jugo did attack me a few times."

"Hn…"

"But the worst was when he attacked me and broke 3 of my ribs that was after we had spared. You had hit me in the shoulder during practice and I was focusing on that when he suddenly slammed me in to the wall. Kabuto restrained him and dragged me out of the room."

"That is why you were with Kabuto for a week?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea…It was bad I am lucky he didn't kill me. Then after that indecent he let me near him and talk to him."

"Hn…"

"Sasuke-kun its late get some sleep-." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I am not leaving until I get what I came here for Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura blushed "W-what is that Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke smirked "You will find out."

Sasuke caressed Sakura's face and brought it towards his. He then put his lips on hers and kissed her. Sakura blushed hard and closed her eyes. As Sasuke pulled away Sakura stared in to his eyes. He had his Saringan activated.

"Why do you still have your Saringan on?" Sakura asked in a shy voice.

"Hm…" Sasuke blinked and smirked. "Better to see what you would do next Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura blushed even more as he licked her neck. "Sasuke-kun…Why?...Why do you do this to me?"

"Hn…it's annoying and dangerous but."Sasuke paused. "… you mean something to me Sakura." Sasuke said trying to search for the words.

"S-sasuke-kun-" She was silenced by Sasuke's finger over her lips.

"Hush…"Sasuke whispered as he captured her lips again.

Sasuke licked the bottom of her lip and Sakura opened her mouth. Their tongues intertwined with each other. And Sakura moaned into his mouth. Sasuke left her lips and started to kiss her down her neck putting his hands over her shirt and slowly sliding it off her shoulders. Sakura gasped and shivered a bit. "S-sasuke stop I…" Sakura said trying to get the words out.

"Hn…it's ok." Sasuke sighed "I get it." He pulled her shirt back over her shoulders. "S-sorry."

The two stayed there together for a bit until Sasuke took over the watch. Sakura walked back to camp and rested in her tent still blushing from what had happened. Sasuke sat watching over the camp thinking to himself. _"I am such an idiot. Maybe she didn't want that. What if Itachi finds out about this…?Damn it! Why? Why do I have this feeling towards her it's confusing me. Do I really lov-"_ Sasuke was pulled out of thought when Suigetsu woke up to take his shift.

"So Sasuke how did it go?" Suigetsu asked.

"What?"

"You know you and Sak-" He was cut off.

"None of your concern. We move out tomorrow at 6." Sasuke said and went to his tent.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Man he's sensitive on that topic. Haha. Funny."

XxXxX

**Done! Read & Review plz! Thank you! **


	25. New Partner

**Ok next chapter hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**I do not own naruto! T_T**

XxXxX

The next morning Sasuke was pacing the campsite waiting for others to wake up. Sakura was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed waiting for them to. Sakura watched Sasuke pace back and forth. With a irritated look on his face.

"Somebody's cranky." Sakura sung.

Sasuke turned towards her .

"Hn…"

Sakura smiled. A few minutes went by and Suigetsu emerged from his tent. Sasuke ,Sakura, and Suigetsu packed up their stuff and waited for Karin to get ready. After waiting 20 minutes she finally emerged from her tent.

"What took you so long?" Suigetsu wined.

"Shut up!" Karin said as she packed up her stuff.

"I am ready Sasuke-kun." She said as she picked up her stuff.

"Yea finally we have been ready for the past hour." Suigetsu complained.

"Hn…whatever let's just go." Sasuke said jumping off into the trees Sakura following behind him.

Suigetsu and Karin both took off and caught up with them.

"So…are we almost there?" Suigetsu nagged.

"O boy don't start that." Sakura warned.

"Haha…I was just kidding…but seriously are we."

Sakura hit her head with her hand.

"No we still have a few more hours to go." Sakura mumbled out.

"Aww…come on." Suigetsu said.

"Deal with it stupid!" Karin said and smacked him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Suigetsu complained rubbing his face.

"For being stupid and asking that question!" Karin yelled.

"Well I just wanted to know god." Suigetsu said.

Sakura gave a annoyed look and she knew Sasuke had one to.

"Well maybe you should pay attention more often!" Karin yelled.

"I do pay attention but its always you who gets in my way!"Suigetsu argued back.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Karin shrieked.

Sakura sighed

"Yes it is your fault UGLY!"

"You little…" Karin growled out.

There bickering went on for about an hour.

"How dare you insult me you little bast-"

"CAN WE ALL SHUT UP!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled simultaneously.

Immediately they both shut up. The rest of the journey was in silence.

After 4 hours of traveling they reached the northern hide out. The air smelled like burnt wood and bodies. Many of the prisoners lie on the ground covered in blood and dead. Sasuke led the group towards the entrance. A half alive man who was sitting agents the wall tried to speak. Sakura rushed to the man's side and tried to heal him.

"D-don't t-try to g-go in there a m-monster –I –is in t-there I-I warn you-" the man died without finishing the sentence. Sakura walked back to the group.

"He said a monster was in there do you think its Jugo?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sakura said and Sasuke walked into the base the others behind him.

Dead bodies and blood filled the halls. The group kept on walking until they came to a stop at a large metal door. The lock on it was broken and it had dents in the metal. Sakura could hear some mumbling coming from the inside.

"Sasuke-kun listen." Sakura pointed to the door Sasuke listened in.

"If it is a man I'll kill him…no wait it's a woman I'll kill her too. But what if they both step in at once…I'll kill them all…" a corrupted voice sounded from the door.

Sasuke put out his left arm blocking Sakura.

"Get behind me!" Sasuke shouted as the metal door began to open.

The team prepared for the worst. Suigetsu took out his sword. Sasuke walked slowly in to the room. Sakura walked behind Sasuke while Suigetsu and Karin moved back. The room was dark and musty. Sakura could see a shadow on the floor. An gold eye opened from the figure in the shadows. Sakura held her breath. She did not know what happened to Jugo after they left. She expected the worst. The dark figure stood up and a blue energy source surrounded one of its arms. Sasuke stood completely still and spoke.

"Jugo…"

Instantly the wall next to the group was crushed. Suigetsu swung his sward at Jugo. Suigetsu's blade and Jugo's arm met and was blocked by each other's force. Jugo swung another punch knocking Suigetsu off his feet and into the ground. Karin backed up. Sasuke started to walk twards Jugo. Jugo turned to look at him and charged at him. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and sliced Jugo's arm with lighting fast speed. Jugo stoped right in front of Sakura and colapced.

"Listen to me…you don't need to be here anymore…you can come with me." Sasuke said.

After Sasuke finished his sentence a loud yell was herd. Jugo fell to the ground grabbing his head yelling out loud.

"Jugo…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke walked towards Jugo as Sakura crouched down close to him to Jugo.

He was curled up on the ground griping his head. His curse mark was all over his body.

"Jugo…Orochimaru is dead…you are free I need you to come with me." Sasuke said.

"I…-" Jugo managed to mumble out before yelling out again. Jugo stood up and swung his hand at the wall just missing Sakura's chest when he swung. The wall broke apart and crumbled. Suigetsu got up and took a step forward entering the room while Karin stepped back further to the wall.

"Who- are y-you?" Jugo asked stumbling on words.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"S-sas-… Kimmimaru- ….you- are? " Jugo paused after every word.

"Yes I was the one who Kimmimaru protected for Orochimaru." Sasuke explained.

"…" There was silence.

"Jugo I need your help." Sasuke asked.

Jugo looked up at him.

Sakura was on Jugo's left side and Sasuke walked slowly towards Jugo.

"Y-you" Jugo announced talking about Sakura.

"Yes Jugo it's me…I need you to calm down…Can you do that for me?" Sakura asked in a calm voice looking in to his eyes.

"I-…you-…him-Gwaaa!" Jugo yelled again and tried to grab Sakura. Sasuke sliced his arm again pushing Sakura down to the ground.

Jugo grabbed his arm and closed his eyes. His curse recreated slowly. Once the curse was receded Sakura went over to Jugo along with Sasuke. Jugo was covered in blood. 7 gashes were across his body and bruises all over.

"Jugo are you ok?" Sakura asked starting to heal his wounds.

He looked at her with a confused look. "Sak-ra?" Jugo tried to remember.

Sasuke was standing over Jugo and Sakura waiting for Jugo to get up.

Sakura quickly healed 4 of Jugo's major gashes. "Jugo…Talk to me please…tell me if you are ok?" Sakura asked going into medical mode. Sasuke looked down at Jugo. Jugo looking directly in to Sasuke's eyes. Suigetsu and Karin walked into the room walking slowly towards Jugo.

"S-sasuke- Uchiha" Jugo stuttered out.

Sasuke nodded his head. Sakura was finishing up the last 3 gashes on Jugo's body.

"Jugo can you sit up for me?" Sakura asked. Jugo listened and sat up. Sasuke got on eye level with Jugo.

"I need your help Jugo will you join me?" Sasuke asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt more people…" Jugo said in a daze.

"I won't let you hurt innocent people Jugo I just need one man dead." Sasuke explained.

Jugo nodded "I-if K-kimmimaru helped you then I-I will to." Jugo said still having trouble pronouncing words.

"Good…when you are healed up follow me." Sasuke said walking past Suigetsu and Karin.

"Wow Sasuke-kun you are so brave!" Karin cooed.

Sasuke ignored her and walked past her.

"Haha…" Suigetsu laughed.

"Shut up!' Karin yelled.

"Uhhhnn…" Jugo groaned and griped his head. Sakura gave Karin a death stare.

Karin shut her mouth after that. And walked outside with Suigetsu.

"Uhh…m-my head …S-saku-ra?" Jugo asked.

"Yes Jugo I know but don't worry you will be ok.." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Jugo asked.

"Yes."

"You are hurt." He said as he pointed to her head.

"Oh don't worry Jugo its ok I am fine." Sakura said wiping some blood from her head.

Jugo looked down to the ground.

"Look you are all patched up lets go see what Sasuke-kun is doing ok?" She asked.

"It's my fault…" Jugo said.

"No Jugo its not…"

Sakura got up holding out a hand to Jugo. "Come on lets go." Sakura said.

Jugo grabbed her hand and got up. His hand engulfed hers. The two walked out together and found Sasuke.

"Now what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"The hunt begins." Sasuke said with a serious face.

The group took off into the trees and started the search for Itachi.

XxXxX

**Ok thats it read rewiew thank you!**


	26. Suigetsu's love lesson

Hello again everyone I have updated.

Sorry it took so long school started and its crazy.

Well this chapter has a lot of sasusaku it is also a funny filler chapter. This is called Suigetsu's love lesson! Enjoy!

I do not own not Naruto

XxXxXxX

They made good time today. The group traveled well to the north in search for Itachi so they decided to stop.

Night came and the team stopped to rest. The team set up camp and took their shifts through the night.

Suiugetsu took over the last shift for the night when he started thinking out loud.

"He has no idea what to do... Haha its so funny." he thought as the sun came up.

As the team started to wake up one by one Sakura sat by the campfire.

Sasuke emerged from his tent and sat down next to her.

"So Sasuke- kun did you sleep well?"sakura asked with a flirting tone in her voice.

"Hn...it was ok." Sasuke said with no emotion.

Sakura sighed and shivered due to the cold weather.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...a-little but I can handle it."sakura said smiling and moving alittle closer to him.

Sasuke looked away, got up and went into his tent. He grabbed a blanket and walked back to Sakura.

"Take this." Sasuke said to Sakura dropping the blanket in her lap.

"Oh...Thank you Sasuke- kun" she said draping the blanket around her body.

Sasuke sat down next to her when Jugo woke up and got out of his tent.

He sat on the ground next to Sakura and said.

"Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning Jugo did u sleep well?" She replied.

"Not really it was cold so I couldn't get to sleep fast."

"Oh are you still cold?"sakura asked.

"Not really. Do you know when we are leaving."Jugo asked.

"When Karin wakes up then we can get on the move." Sakura answered.

"Oh I see, do you want me to wake her up Sakura."Jugo asked looking at her worried.

"No it's all right she will get up soon" Sakura reassured.

"Ok then I will be right back I am going to go find some water." Jugo stated.

"Oh ok be careful Jugo."Sakura said to him,then he wandered off.

Sakura then looked back to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke-kun you aren't cold."

Sakura said with a blush and moved closer to him.

"No." sasuke said ignoring her gestures.

"Oh well um...What did you dream about last night Sasuke- kun?" Sakura asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at her.

"I don't remember,I realy don't have dreams anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry sasuke-kun well I hope when you have them they are good dreams." Sakura said with a a smile on her face, looking at Sasuke.

"Hn...whatever." Sasuke said looking away.

Suigetsu had enough. He called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke get over here!"

Sasuke slowly got up and walked over to Suiugetsu .

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking irritated.

"You! You make me so mad Sasuke! Do you know how many chances you misses with Sakura-" Suiugetsu was cut off.

"It's none of your business what I do." Sasuke said.

Suiugetsu started to laugh.

"Oh you have no idea Sasuke. You really need to learn how to love someone!"

Sasuke gared at him.

"I lost that feeling long ago Suigetsu."

"Oh dont give me that you can still show it come on let me help you."Suigetsu said.

Sasuke sighed "I am guessing there's no way out of this is there?" sasuke asked.

"nope"

"damn"

Suigetsu whispered into sasukes ear.

"When you talk to a girl you got to really impress them. Here is how talk to them, tell her about your self something she doesn't know,nothing creappy just-" Suigetsu was cut off.

"Like I said before it's none of your business" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No listen to me I'm telling you something important! Look at you, you were probably waiting for this conversation!"

Sasuke sighed

"Fine what is it?"

"Listen I want you to be with Sakura. I can help you impress her. Let me tell you what you can do." Suigetsu said.

"And what can you tell me Suigetsu-"

Sasuke was cut of.

"Look be nice to her. Tell her how beautiful she is, but most of all protect her." Suigetsu said.

After Suigetsu said

"protect her" Sasuke's Sharingan activated immediately and narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa easy there Sasuke you ok?" Suigetsu asked looking worried.

"I've protected her many times Suigetsu...I would never let any thing else happen to her." Sasuke stated looking angry at the ground wile clenching his fists.

"Anything else? What happened before Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked worried.

Sasuke squeezed his fits tighter and shut his eyes.

"The bastard Kabuto, he did something that really got me mad. But worst off all he hurt her and did things to her...and thats what really set me off!" Sasuke growled out.

"Wow that sick bastard...Well lets get off that subject. So...now back there you missed many opportunities that could have made your relationship closer!"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked turning off his Sharingan.

Suigetsu chucked.

"Well first off she asked you if you slept well,there are many answers you could give. # 1 No I dident because you were not there or even-" Suigetsu was cut off.

"ok I get it" sasuke said a small shade off red spred across his face.

"Don't worry Sasuke I know for you it might be embarrassing but let's continue. Now the second thing you messed up was that she was cold. She wanted you to make her warm."

Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"But you got her a blanket instead really Sasuke are you that clueless?" Suigetsu asked.

"Shut up I just never thought of that idea" Sasuke stated with a red tint to his face.

Suigetsu laughed.

"Haha now the most important thing. She asked you what you dreamed about. And what was you answer "I don have dreems" come on Sasuke! You could have said " I was dreaming about you Sakura .""

With that last remark Sasuke's blush spred across his face

"Well...I kinda did have one about her."

XxXxX

Sakura got up from her set and decided to find Sasuke.

"I wonder where he could be? Karin just woke up and I'm sure he wants to get a move on." Sakura thought

She walked towards a clearing and heard 2 voices she listened in.

"You could have said something like "I was dreaming about you Sakura.""

"Is that Suigetsu's voice"Sakura thought.

Then she heard a quiet voice.

"Well I kinda did have one about her."

"W-what was that sasuke! HE he was having a dreem about me O kami sama." Sakura thought looking thru the bush she was behind.

"Had what?"Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke got angry.

"O Kami-sama a dream, a dream about Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out.

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke imedantly turned around Sharingan activated.

"Who's there?" Sasuke said With force .

Sakura took a breath ,turned around and ran.

Sasuke ran after the intruder.

Sakura ran further into the forist and was panting heavily she could hear his foot steps behind her, his katana unsheathed, the blanket she had flapped in the wind over her head. She jumped to the ground spun around and pulled out a kunai.

Sasuke's katana clashed with her blade. The force was so great that Sakura fell down to the ground the blanket covering her eyes,Sasuke pined her down.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked looking down removing the blanket from her eyes.

Sakura blushed. "I -its me Sasuke- kun"

"What are you doing Sakura"

"Sorry I-I was looking for you and I kinda lissend in to your conversation then you started to chase me."

Sakura blushed harder.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. His Sharingan still activated.

"So how much of my conversation did you hear."

Sakura blushed harder.

"Um...Well the part when you said you had a dream about me."

Sasukes eyes widened.

"She heard that I had a dreem about her?" Sasuke thought.

"Just forget about it ok."

He said while getting off of Sakura.

"What? But Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said grabbing his wrist.

"I thought you said you don't have dreems anymore? But um what happend in ur dreem Sasuke- kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke bushed hard thinking about his dream.

"It was nothing Sakura nothing at all now let's go back." Sasuke said talking fast but still in a calm tone.

"Back there you missed many opportunities that could have made your relationship closer!" Sasuke thought about Suigetsu's advice.

"But I really want to know sa-su-ke-kun."Sakura sat up whispering in his ear.

"Fine then I'll just tell her." Sasuke thought with a smirk.

He leand in to Sakura's face

"Fine but... What part do you want to know about sa-ku-ra." He whispered agenst her neck.

Sakura blushed as Sasuke's lips touched her neck. She looked up at him.

"Everything Sasuke- kun?" Sakura said moving clocer to Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke leaned over her and captured her lips. After a minute of heated kissing sasuke pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"My dream went a little something like that sa-ku-ra."

Sakura's blush spred all across her face.

"Did sasuke kun really have a dream about... That. Oh kami sama!" Sakura thought.

"What's wrong Sa-ku-ra your so red." Sasuke stated geting on top of her.

"I -Sasuke -kun we s-should get back to camp" sakura stated geting alittle light headed from there position.

"But sakura you said you wanted to know what my dream was about, I'm just showing you." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Oh kami sama!... He did have a dream like that." Sakura thought.

Sasuke captured her lips once more. Sakuras arms came up to embrace his body. Sasuke immediately grabbed her wrists and pined them down. Sasuke continued to kiss her,then moved his kisses down her neck leaving a small bite on her.

Sakura let out a moan and shifted her legs from under him. Sasuke continued to kiss down her neck untill he reached her shirt collar. He let go of one of her wrists and slowly slid one sleeve down her shoulder. He then continued to kiss down her shoulder. Sakura blushed madly a small shiver erupted as Sasuke's hand touched her shoulder. Another soft moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Sa-sasuke -kun."Sakura moaned out.

Sasuke's lips moved back to her ear.

"Yes sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke slowly said his warm breath fanned across her neck giving sakura more shivers.

"W-we should g-get back to camp-"

Sasuke put one finger over her lips.

"Hush don't worry about that."

Sasuke said capturing her lips again.

As sasuke continued the kiss a russal of bushes was heard.

Imedantly Sasuke broke the kiss and drew his katana. His body still hovering over Sakura's. Sakura looked to the side at the noise. Sasuke spoke.

"Show your self!" Sasuke demanded.

Imedantly Suigetsu ran out of the brush and stood still in his tracks.

"Oh boy sorry sasuke haha..." Suigetsu laghed while scratching his head.

Sasuke gave a death glare at Suigetsu, his Sharingan blazing. Sakura blushed hard.

"I am so proud of you Sasuke...I'm just going to go now bye..." Suigetsu said and ran off back to camp.

Sakura and Sasuke stayed in there position for a minute when Sasuke got off of Sakura. Sasuke helped her up.

"Are you ok sakura?"

"Yea j-just a little startled...we should head back now."

"Hn...yea" He answered as they started walking back to camp.

They traveled in silence back to camp. When thay arived Karin was fuming over the fire pit. Yelling at Suigetsu. Karin turned to look at the both of them. She was angry.

"And where have you bean Sasuke kun?!" Karin asked with anger.

"He was with me." Sakura stated looking directly at Karin.

"I have bean wating for over 10minutes."

Suigetsu smirked.

"So...you always make us wate in the morning." Sakura said with an annoyed tone.

"So where were you Sasuke- kun. I hope you weren't with her." Karin glared at sakura who was getting mad now.

"None of your business Karin." Sasuke said with no emotion to his voice.

"What but sasuke-" Karin was cut off.

"He said its none of your business so drop it." Sakura said with anger in her voice.

"Yea really Karin you are annoying as hell-" Suigetsu was cut off.

"I can say what ever the hell I want to him." Karin yelled at Sakura and Suigetsu.

"Yea but you are annoying him and he dosen't like it." Sakura said.

"Oh yea? Hoe do you know what he likes and doesn't like?" Karin yelled geting clocer to Sakura.

"Number 1 I have known him almost all of my life, and number 2 it should be obvious that he dosent like you!" Sakura argued back.

"This is not going to end well."Suigetsu sighed.

"Oh and I assume he likes you? Please how could any one love a bitch like you-" Karin was cut off by a fist connecting to her face, sending her flying back into trees.

Sakura ran after Karin and went to punch her stomach with an chakra infused punch. Sasuke appeared in back of Sakura ,grabbed her fist and brought it behind her back locking her in his arms. Suigetsu walked over to them.

"Let go of me Sasuke and let me end this bitch once and for all!" Sakura yelled thrashing in sasukes hold.

"Have you forgot Sakura we still need her." Sasuke said blandly.

Karin slowly got to her feet, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Yea Sasuke-kun still needs my help."

Karin said.

Sakura let out an muffled growl.

"What? W-what is that on your neck sakura?!" Karin shouted out loud.

"Don't be changing the subject now Karin when Sasuke let's me go your dead-"

"No really you have something on your neck it's big and red."

Sasuke looked at her neck and let down his guard for a second out of realization of his actions from earlier. But quickly masked the emotion.

Suiugetsu smirked and thought.

"Oh you are in for it now sasuke!"

"What?!"

Sakura imedantly broke free and a hand went up to her neck. Her eyes went wide and a light blush formed across her face.

"Forget Itachi I will kill you Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura thought while covering the bruise on her neck.

Karin imedantly shrieked when Sakura blushed.

"No way that didn't happen Sasuke-Kun did that to you?!" Karin screamed at the top off her lungs.

"Kami sama shut up will you Karin!"

Sasuke yelled back at her.

"But-but Sasuke- kun why with her?"

Sasuke smirked and held Sakura from behind. He nuzzled his face into her neck and said.

"Shut up its not like we did anything...yet." Sasuke's last word faded so only Sakura could here.

"Oh go Sasuke!" Suigetsu nugged Sasuke in the arm.

Karin gave a death glare to Sakura who gladly returned it. Karin stormed off back to camp fumming about the situation between Sakura and Sasuke.

"How? He is supposed to be mine...Fine I can play dirty too just you wait Sakura in a few days Sasuke-kun will be all over me and kick you to the side." Karin thought with an evil grin. Suigetsu slowly walking behind Karin.

"She is a strange one." Suigetsu thought looking at Karin's back.

Sasuke let go of sakura and started to walk back to camp.

"Sasuk- kun back there what was that for?"

"Hn just to prove a point."

"What point?"

Sasuke smirked. "That your mine."

"...Uh but Sasuke-kun-" Sakura said with a blush.

"We should get going its almost noon and we haven't even packed up yet."

"Your right Sasuke we should get on the move." Sakura said as they reached camp.

The team packed up there belongings and started to continue onward. During the travail Sakura could feel Karin's eyes on her. Sakura ignored this feeling and continued to follow Sasuke. A few hours passed and Sasuke spoke.

"I believe we should change our attire so people wouldn't know our identities in this land."

"Really Sasuke? I honestly don't see the point to it. Yea identities but won't it slow down time?" Suigetsu asked.

"You see Sasuke and I aren't welcome in most lands like the leaf and Sound so if we don't want people attacking us every time we enter a new land we should change our apperince." Sakura explained.

"But where would we stop to get them with out people knowing who we are?" Jugo asked.

"I know just the place follow me." Sasuke said and team Hebi took off in to the trees.

XxXxXxXxX

Ok sorry for not update ing in a while school picked up Again and I am supper bussy but I will try to update as much I can. And yea this chapter was an filler bla! Any way thanx for reading and review plz tell me how I did.


	27. A new look and new feelings

Hi people I know that this point of the anime teem Hebi go's to the sky district a deserted place and get supply's at the cat lady's house to fight Itachi. I changed that part a-little and made them go far to the north so it's cold.

the names are still the same just a different environment. So enjoy my slight little change and the sasusaku moments just tell me if you like it thank you.

I do not own Naruto

XxXxXx

As the team followed Sasuke thru the trees. The air was cold and it started to snow. The small flakes fell on each team member affecting Sakura and Karin by making them shiver like crazy. Snow collected on there hair,clothes, and skin. Their bodies shook due to the cold.

"Sasuke-kun are we almost there?" Sakura asked.

"Almost maybe an half hour away." Sasuke said looking straight ahead as the snow began to pick up speed.

"Uh! Kami-sama it's cold Sasuke maybe we should stop I can hardly see you!" Suigetsu yelled.

"I am positive that Sasuke would not let us freeze to death Suigetsu. Don't worry we will find some place warm in abit." Jugo said in a calm voice.

Snow continued to fall on them and it diden't look like it would stop anytime soon. A few minutes passed when Karin spoke.

"Sasuke- kun this storm is getting bad. I think we should stop and rest."

"No we are almost there." Sasuke responded.

Sakura breathed out. When the snow made contact with Sakura's skin it melted causing a cold trail of water to move down her body. She shivered and breathed out again getting a little annoyed at Sasuke's stubbornness.

Suddenly the snow picked up faster and caused the teams vision to turn white.

"Now should we stop Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura yelled.

"Fine jump down!" Sasuke commanded and they all jumped.

When they landed the snow was falling so fast that they couldn't see anything in front of them.

"Now what are we suppose to do?!"

Suigetsu asked.

"Just keep moving forward!" Jugo said bumping into Suigetsu.

"Jugo is right keep moving ahead!"

Sakura explained.

"But what if we get separated?" Karin asked.

"Just stick close to some one!"

Sasuke stated.

Jugo and Suigetsu held on to each other so thay would not get separated.

In a desperate attempt to reach Sasuke, Karin grabbed an arm and

held on to it being dragged by that person, not knowing who she had latched onto.

Sakura just kept moving forward ignoring someone's nails digging in to her arm. She held one hand out in front of her trying to grab on to something. Finally she felt soft fabric, she grasped it and held on as that person kept moving.

All of a sudden the wind picked up fast knocking Karin to her knees still hanging on to the person in front of her.

Sasuke kept walking forward and felt a hard tug on the back of his collar. That feeling was gone as quickly as it came, the wind knocked back whoever was holding him.

Sakura fell back due to the pull on her arm and the wind. She landed on her back with a thump and got up again dragging who ever was behind her in the snow. Her body was cold, her skin pale and raw, and couldn't feel the tips of her toes or fingers. She knew if they diden't get out of the cold soon the whole team would suffer from frostbite.

She yelled. "Sasuke-kun we need to stop now there will be serious medical issues if we don't stop."

Sasuke felt the beating of the storm too. He knew the risks like Sakura but hadn't thought about it until now.

"Hold on." Sasuke responded.

He closed his eyes and opened them reveling the Sharingan. Thru the whiteout he could see a very faint light.

"We are here."He said out loud.

"Oh kami-sama thank you!" Sakura thought.

The group continued onward the faint light geting brighter with each step. The outline of a small house was visibal. As the group got closer the top of the small house had an large crest up on the eaves with the japanese symbol cat engraved on it.

When Sasuke reached the door two cats greeted him. One was an old looking cat with brown splotches around its face and tail. It had the japanese symbol for ninja on its face and it was wrapped in a blue kimono.

The other cat looked young. It had tan colored fur, a black marking on its head, and was wrapped in a red kimono.

Sasuke looked down at them and said.

"It has been awile Denka ,Hina."

"I knew it was Sasuke boy.!" Denka said.

"What are you here for. Meow!?" Hina meowed.

"We are here for weapons, and supplies four our battle ahead."

"Are those things.?" Karin asked not finishing her sentence.

Suigetsu laughed and moved clocer to pet one.

"Talking cats!"

Imedantly Denka attacked Suigetsu's hand who imedantly puled away.

"Thay are ninja cats they can tear you apart right now if they wanted." Sasuke explained.

Sakura giggled at Suigetsu's reaction to the cats.

"Did you bring us anything?" Hina said with a glow in her eyes.

"Yea." Sasuke said as he turned to sakura and held is hand out. Sakura reached in her pouch and puled out two bottles of what looked like to be cat food, and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke thru the bottles which the two cats gladly caught.

"This is verry mutch appreciated Meow!" Hina thanked.

"Come we will take you to old cat lady." Denka said turning around and entering the house.

The group followed the cats inside where a blast of warmth hit there cold body's. The house looked small on the out side but the inside was big. The team entered the room where they were greeted by the cat lady. She was sitting in the middle of the room. There were cats all around her some laying down and some resting by the flickering fire behind her. There was a room off to the left and a closet on the right of her.

"Welcome Sasuke it has been a long time." The cat lady said looking at Sasuke.

"It has been awhile ma'am." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

Sakura walked from behind him and elbowed his back.

"At least say thank you to her Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked annoyed.

Sakura made a bow and said. "Thank you for letting us speak with you ma'am."

Suigetsu,Karin, and Jugo both followed Sakura's example by bowing to show respect.

Suddenly the cat lady started to laugh.

"Oh Sasuke boy you found your self a polite one. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from her!"

Sasuke sighed as the cat lady's laughs calmed down.

"That's not nesasery my dear, you are all welcome. Now what is it you wish to discuss Sasuke?" The cat lady said while motioning them to sit.

The team sat and Sasuke spoke.

"I am going after Itachi. I need supplies and weapons in order to defeat him. I have money so I can pay you for your help."

"I see, it's to bad it turned out this way. You and your brother were so close back then." The cat lady continued in a serious tone.

"But it cant be helped, I will give you whatever you need Sasuke boy. Just go and chose what you need." The cat lady said and rung a small bell.

There wear foot steps hurd and a woman in her twenties came running down the stairs and to the cat lady's side.

"Thus is my granddaughter she will help you with what ever you need."

" you." Sasuke said.

The girl walked over to the closet and opened it.

"So who is first?" She asked.

"I guss I'll go first, I don't need any new cloths just new cloak." Suigetsu said and walked over to the girl.

Sasuke got up and went to the room on the left. He browsed thru the shelves for weapons and other materials.

Karin got up and walked to Sasuke.

Sakura sat in her spot looking at the cat that was sitting next to her feet. She slowly pet the cat.

"Ko likes you? That's verry interesting he doesn't really interact with any one, human or cat." The cat lady said to Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she pet Ko.

"He seams to be enjoying it very much." Sakura said eyes softening at the cat.

"Yes indeed...May I ask your name dear?" The cat lady asked.

Sakura looked up at her.

"It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura. That is a very fitting name for you dear."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Sakura said as she continued to pet the cat.

"Oh um...ma'am you don't happen to have any medical supplies around here do you?" Sakura asked.

"Actually ,in the room where Sasuke boy and the red head is there are some books, herbs, and tools in the corner of the room you can take what ever you would like Sakura... Oh and could you tell the red head to come in here I wish to talk to her."

"Of course,Thank you so mutch ma'am." Sakura said as she got up and went into the room. Ko folowing at her feet.

Sakura entered the room and found Karin throwing herself on Sasuke who ignored every attempt made by her.

"Karin the cat lady wants to talk to you." Sakura said.

"What. Why?" Karin asked in a snobby tone.

"She likes to get to know all the people who enter her house so don't get her mad." Sasuke warned in a serious tone.

"Fine I will be back." Karin said and marched out of the room.

Sakura walked towards Sasuke. Ko following Sakura.

"So what are you looking at?" Sakura asked.

"Just some weapons what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"The cat lady told me she has some medical supplies that I can use."

"Hn...she talked to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea she seams like a nice person." Sakura said.

"Ha...until you get to know her."

"What do you mean-" Sakura was cut off by a loud yell.

"Watch you tongue you little brat!" The cat lady yelled. As she yelled Ko flinched and ran behind Sakura's legs.

Sakura's sweat dropped.

"I see what you mean."

"Oh trust me it could be a lot worse."

Sakura smiled.

"I bet. So Sasuke how do you know this lady?."

"The Uchiha's would trade with the cat lady's family for weapons and for cacheing important materials."

"Oh I see." Sakura said walking over to the table in the corner.

"Sakura take what ever you think is nessassry for your medical stash." Sasuke advised as he tested a kunai.

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke walked out of the room as she mixed herbs together and added fluid to the mixture. She made poisons and healing ointments out of these materials.

Jugo walked into the room and said.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around.

"Yes Jugo."

"The cat lady wants to see you."

"Oh ok." Sakura said and looked at Jugo. He was saturated due to the snow.

"Uh...hey Jugo aren't you cold?"

"A little why?"

"Why don't you get some new cloths I bet you will feel a lot better."

"Ok Sakura."Jugo said and went to the lady in the next room.

Sakura walked into the room where the cat lady was. Ko still following her feat. Sasuke was siting on the ground. The cat lady motioned for Sakura to come. She did and sat down.

"Where is Karin?" Sakura asked.

"Oh she's fine. She is just in the back room."The cat lady replied.

"Oh...What is it you need ma'am?" Sakura asked.

"I just want to ask you and Sasuke boy a few questions if you don't mined?" The cat lady asked.

"Ok I don't mined." Sakura replyed with a smile.

"Depends on what you ask." Sasuke stated.

Sakura elbowed him in his side.

"Be polite!" Sakura said thru gritted teeth.

The cat lady began to laugh.

"Oh Sasuke boy you could really learn a lot from Sakura. Any way I wanted to ask you how did you too meet?"

Sakura blushed a little.

"We'll we m-" Sakura started.

"Back at Konoha." Sasuke finished her sentence.

"Oh I see so have you known each other for a long time?" The cat lady asked.

"Yea since we were kids back at the academy." Sakura explained.

"Hn...Yea I guises it was that long ago." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

The cat lady smiled.

"They are just like..." She thought.

"Sasuke you remind me so much of Fugaku. It's amassing how much you have grown."

"Hn..."

Sakura got annoyed.

"Kami-sama say thank you for once Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh and you Sakura remind me of dear Mikoto so much. I miss her dearly." The cat lady said with a sad face.

Sakura blushed hard. "I am being compared to Sasuke's mom?" Sakura thought.

"I hope you too will be happy together." The cat lady said with a smile on her face while Ko rubbed his head on Sakura's leg.

Sasuke's eyes opend.

Sakura blushed harder her face turning red.

"I-it's not like that ma'am we are j-just." Sakura stuttered.

The cat lady smiled.

"That's how it starts dear. Now you can go back to preparing."

Sasuke stood up.

"Oh...ok thank you ma'am." Sakura said still alittle red in the face and got up.

"Hay granny there is no shirts that fit this man." The cat lady's. granddaughter said.

"We'll use the curtain then I'm not running a clothing shop." The cat lady awnsered.

"But he is a paying customer-" The lady got cut off by Jugo.

"It's all right I'll take it."

Jugo said while take ing the curtain off the rack.

"Ok. Uh... Sasuke you are next." The lady said.

Sasuke walked over to her and went in the room.

Sakura still blushing hard walked back into the room, Ko still following at her feet. She went back to the table with the medical supplies in it and began to make more antidotes, medicines, and poisons.

Karin emerged from the back room. Her hair looking a mess. She walked in to the room Sakura was in. Karin stood at the doorway eyeing Sakura.

"What do you want Karin?" Sakura asked wile counting syringes and senbon.

Karin walked to Sakura.

"What did the cat lady talk to you about?"

Sakura turned around.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

Karin squinted her eyes.

"Because if it involves my Sasuke-kun I have every right to know."

"Uh no you don't its his life don't be a stalker." Sakura said.

"I am not a stalker." Karin crossed her arms and glared at Sakura.

"Ok what ever you say. She just asked how Sasuke and I meet that's all."Sakura answered with a sigh.

Karin was getting mad.

"So how did you to meet him Sakura."

"Oh well..." Sakura smirked.

"It was actually pretty romantic how we met each other. When we met he actually did-." Sakura was cut off by Karen.

"Uh... Never mined I don't want to know!" Karin said getting mad.

"But you asked." Sakura said.

"Never mined!" Karin yelled and stomped over to the weapon rack.

"Ok" Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

She walked in to the main room.

"I think I should get my new outfit now." Sakura thought to herself.

She went towards the room where the cat lady's granddaughter was. She opened the divider in the room and her eyes shot open. Saauke was standing in front of her, his shirt off, and his rope around his wast untied showing his muscles. A blush started to form on her face.

"I-I am s-so sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she tried not to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked.

"It's alright Sakura, it's not like you haven't seen this before."

Sakura blushed hard then sighed.

"Whatever tell me when you are done." Sakura said and walked out of the room still red from the encounter.

Jugo and Suigetsu started walking towards her.

"Hey Sakura." Jugo said.

"Oh hi Jugo." Sakura said with a smile.

"Are you alright?" He said. Suigetsu still staying silent.

"Yes I am fine. So do you feel better with your new clothes on?"

Sakura asked.

"Much better. You were right Sakura thank you." Jugo thanked.

Sakura smiled.

"So Sakura why are you so red?" Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"None of your business Suigetsu." Sakura said letting out a sigh.

"I bet it involves Sasuke. Am I right?"

"So what if it dose?" Sakura asked in a demanding voice.

"Hay hay no need to get all hostile. It's just that when you are around Sasuke he act different so I've noticed." Suigetsu explained.

"What? Oh no!" Sakura gaped lightly.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Jugo asked worried.

"N-nothing it's nothing."

As soon as Sakura replied Sasuke stepped out of the room. He put one hand on her shoulder and bent down to her ear.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered.

"Like I said its nothing." Sakura said firmly, and turned around.

Sasuke had changed his clothing. He was waring what looked liked a gray vest. He had bandages around his waist and hands. His pants were the same along with his rope belt. He also had a black cloak in his hands.

"I'm going to get new clothes." Sakura said and started to walk in to the room when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"You will tell me later." Sasuke said with force.

Sakura huffed and continued into the room.

As the cat lady's granddaughter measured Sakura she started to think.

"Itachi... How is Sasuke going to handle this? But what if!" She was puled out of thought when the lady asked her a question.

"Is this ok for you Sakura?" The lady said as she held up a black and red kimono top.

"It looks fine but its really cold out, do you have long sleeves?" Sakura asked.

"This kimono has sleeve attachments to it try it on." The lady insisted.

Sakura slipped off her clothes and put the new one on.

The kimono top went down to the beginning of her knees. It wasn't that tight, but it still showed some of her curves. The pattern on the top had red and light pink cherry blossoms evenly distributed thorough the top. At the shoulders there was a

buckle attachment where long black sleeves can be strapped on. Underneath the top she wore her black mech under armor which was her mesh bra and her shorts which ended in the middle of her knees.

"I'll take it." Sakura said.

"Good is there any thing else you would like Sakura?"

"A cloak pease if you have any available?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we have one left here." The lady said handing Sakura a cloak from one of the shelves.

"Thank you so mutch." Sakura said and started to walk out when the lady stoped her.

"Hey do me a favor and take caire of that boy will you."

"I was already planing on it." Sakura said to her and the lady smiled.

Sakura walked out of the room and back to the main room. The team was already waiting for her. A look of shook was seen on Suigetsu's and Sasuke's face but Sasuke quickly hid this display of emotion. Karin looked angry at Sakura due to her new attire.

"Sakura you look hot!" Suigetsu said but shut up immediately due to Sasuke's death glare at him.

Sakura laughed.

"Thank you Suigetsu."

Karin huffed and said under her breth.

"I don't see why they find her so attractive."

"Did you say something Karin?" Jugo asked sitting next to her.

"Ugh... I didn't say anything Jugo never-mind." Karin huffed out.

"Do you have every thing you need?" The cat lady spoke.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes I believe we do." Sakura said as Sasuke took out a stack of money and gave it to the cat lady.

"Good!" The cat lady said as she counted the money.

"We will be leving now." Sasuke said and got up to leave. The rest of the teem got up and headed towards the door. As Sakura got up she bowed and said.

"Thank you for your help ma'am goodbye."

Sakura turned to leave but tripped over Ko, who looked up at her with a sad pout.

"Sorry buddy I can't take you with me it's to dangerous stay here I am sure we will meet again." Sakura said bending down and petting Ko.

Just as sakura was at the door the cat lady spoke.

"Sakura can you do me one last favor?"

Sakura turned around.

"Of course ma'am."

"Don't ever let go of him. But most importantly save him before its to late. Don't let him drift down this path any longer, I believe you are the only one who can do this Sakura. Don't prove me wrong!" The cat lady explained.

Sakura breathed out and smiled.

"Of course ma'am."

"Good girl. Goodbye Sakura."

Sakura bowed and left the house.

XxXxXxXx

Outside had not been what the teem expected. It was sunny, snow still left on the ground, and trees, and there was a light cool breeze.

Sasuke looked around at the surroundings and then took of into the trees, the teem following behind him.

"I guess now we go after Itachi... But I really need to talk to Sasuke-kun about something now. It is important." Sakura thought as she caught up to Sasuke.

Right as Sakura was going to open her mouth Sasuke spoke.

"Listen we are going after Itachi now be on your gaurd." Sasuke said.

"What?! Now but Sasuke we need to-" Suigetsu was cut off.

"Karin look for Itachi's chakra signature." Sasuke ordered.

Karin immediately did as she was told and scanned the area for Itachi's chakra.

"Sakura you told me you did some research on where he was last seen tell me more." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura replied.

"Many reports said that he was up in the north. Around the hidden stone village last month. But reports also say that with in a few days of him being near the stone village he was also near the the hidden leaf which should take on average 4 days to traval. He was there in one." Sakura expanded.

"In other words Sasuke he could be anywhere by now." Suigetsu said.

"Then we just need to search harder I can never forgive him for what he has done never." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

The teem continued south down towards the hidden grass village. They have been traveling for nine hours strait and still no sign of Itachi.

"Sasuke can we take a rest man?!" Suigetsu said.

"No we must find him." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

The whole teem was exhausted Sakura noticed even Sasuke looked spoke up.

"Sasuke we really should stop-" she was cut off.

"No we can't he could get father away if we do." Sasuke said Sharingan swirling.

Sakura blinked a few times then started to laugh.

"What's so funny Sakura." Suigetsu and Jugo said at once.

"Oh you won't understand but... Sasuke you just sounded like Naruto for a minute there."

Sakura continued to laugh.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even mention that dobe." Sasuke said looking mad.

"What it's true tho!" Sakura replied.

"I don't get it. Who is Naruto?" Karin asked in a snobby attitude.

"An old teemmate of ours." Sakura awnsered.

"But seriously Sasuke we need to stop. What if we find him now? You are not at your fighting best now and if you need back up the whole teem will not be able to keep up with the enemy. You may lose Sasuke!" Sakura explained.

Sasuke stopped and turned around to look at Sakura.

"I will not lose to him. Never!" Sasuke said Sharingan swirling. Sakura looked strait at him.

"But your tired I can see it in your eyes Sasuke. Want to know why? Because you can't even activate the Sharingan's hipnotic power. So we should stop and rest Sasuke." Sakura said still looking straight into his eyes.

Sasuke switched off his sharingan and turned around.

"Fine we can stop here for the night." Sasuke said.

"Hooray!" Suigetsu said ,jumping off the trees. He starred to set up camp. Jugo followed Suigetsu around and Karin started to set up her stuff too.

Sasuke and Sakura still remained up in the trees.

Sakura took a breath.

"Sasuke I really need to talk to you." She said.

"Hn...I do to." Sasuke said no emotion in his voice.

"You said when we were still at the cat lady's house that you wanted to know what was bothering me. Well..."

"It's about Itachi isn't it?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone.

"Yes but, when you do fight him where are we going to be? Because I know you won't let us interfere."

"He will probably bring his partner Kasame and if not you wate in a safe place."

"But what if you get hurt really bad? I want to be there to heal you not sit back and let you die Sasuke-kun!"

"I won't die, and...Listen I don't want to bring you in to this fight. He could...use it against me." Sasuke explained.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun? I am tired of sitting in the back round Sasuke-kun! I will help you whether you like it or not and if he attacks me in the fight I'll fight back." Sakura said worry and determination in her eyes.

"No! Do not get your self into this. I can't have you around me when we fight!"

"I can handle my self so why not Sasuke-kun? Why would he use me agents you?" Sakura said.

Suigetsu and Karin who were setting up camp looked up at the commotion that there teammates were making.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her. Sakura's eyes went wide. Sasuke broke the kiss looked at her and said quietly.

"That's why Sakura. My feelings towards you. He will use it against me." Sasuke said in a smooth tone looking strait at her.

Karin's eyes went wide. She then let out an high pitched scream.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked down at her. Jugo came running out of the trees, and Suigetsu stared at her with a smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed hard due to the embarrassment of being watched while Sasuke kissed her.

Karin imedantly jumped up to Sakura and tried to throw a punch at her. Sakura got into a fighting stance. But Sasuke grabbed Karins fist that was aimed for Sakura's face.

"Both of you cut it out its annoying!" Sasuke yelled at the girls.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun how could you kiss her when you have me-" Karin was cut off by Sasuke.

"I do not and will never like you the way you do to me so stop its annoying, foolish, and it wastes time Karin!" Sasuke yelled.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"I only need you to help me find Itachi after he is dead you are free to leave so stop wasting time over something stupid." Sasuke said voiced raised a little.

Karin started to growl with rage. Sasuke let go of her fist and jumped down to Suigetsu. Karin and Sakura were left standing on the tree giving

death glares to each other. Then they both jumped off the branch and down to the teem.

Night was approaching fast and the teem divided up in to shifts. Sakura being the first, then Suigetsu, Karin , Jugo, and Sasuke last.

As the teem went to sleep Sakura started the shifts. Before Sasuke went to sleep he walked over to Sakura and stood next to her.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I have been thinking about the battle." Sasuke said looking up at the sky.

"Oh...I see." Sakura paused and looked at him.

"I can't bring you to the battle Sakura. It's for your own safety." Sasuke said still looking up.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine...But please Sasuke-kun why? Besides from him using me as a weakness why else?"

"I...won't let him take away anymore important people in my life. Never again." Sasuke said looking in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"S-Sasuke -kun you really?" Sakura said looking away from him and blushing.

"Care about me."

Sasuke looked down at her and took a breath he moved close to her face and said.

"Who said I cared. I..." There was a long pause between the two.

"Love you." Sasuke finished and captured her lips for a passionate kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes. She never felt so happy in a long time. The love of her life in her arms kissing him under the stars. The three words she was waiting for all her life were finally said out of the man she adored the most.

As the two continued to kiss Sasuke started to move his hands around her body. Memorizing ever curve of it. Sakura moved her hands in to his raven locks moaning when he rubbed her back and thighs. She didn't want this moment to end but she was still scared to do this.

Sasuke slowly laid her down on her back. As he got on top of her he could feel her body radiating heat. Her eyes were closed and a big red blush was shown on her was painting heavily. Sasuke traced her face with his fingers. They were cold sending shivers down her spine.

Sasuke then cupped her face and leaned down for another kiss wile undoing her kimono with the other hand. Sakura moaned into his mouth and slid her hands on his chest.

Sakura turned away panting hard and braking the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun...oh Kami-sama. I- I can't please." Sakura said thru breaths.

Sasuke sighed.

"Still...Sakura don't worry it will be ok I won't hurt you." Sasuke said looking down at her.

"Please Sasuke-kun-"She was cut off by Sasuke's finger over her lips.

"Fine...just..." There was a long pause.

"Tell me when you are ready. Ok Sakura." Sasuke said in a soft voice.

Sakura blushed and sat up.

"Hay...uh Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How would Itachi know who I am to use me agents you?"

"I don't know. But he could read my mined and see what I think about you.I don't know for all we know he could be watching us from the back round."

"Oh...well I understand now. And don't worry Sasuke-kun I honestly don't think he would be watching your every move. Well good night Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

"Good night Sakura." Sasuke said and left to his tent.

Sakura continued to keep watch until Suigetsu took over.

When Sakura's head hit the ground she fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile in the forest Sasuke and Sakura were unaware of the unknown aura that watched them with glowing red eyes. After Suigetsu took over for Sakura the figure spoke. Silently to its self.

"Foolish little brother. Indeed I could reed your mined but I don't need to now. I know your secret and your weakness now. It will be your defeat." The figure finished the sentence and disappeared into the night.

XxXxXxX

Read and review please! Tell me how I did. Thank you! ^^

"So what brings you too together to go after Itachi?"


	28. Tsukiomi and a Trap

**Hi people so in this story Naruto did fight Sasori and Deidara before but they did not get defeated. So I hope that clears things up alittle bit in this chapter. If you want to know exactly what happened between the whole Naruto - Garra saga just ask me I will tell you. I did not include a flashback in this story about Naruto because I wanted to make this story only about Sasuke and Sakura. Well that's it enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

XxXxXx

As Sasuke was finishing up his watch, the team started to stir one by one. Sakura was the first one up, followed by Jugo. Sakura sat down by the fire wile Jugo sat next to her.

Sasuke was beginning to get inpatient and started pacing around Sakura and Jugo.

Jugo spoke up.

"Uh Sasuke why are you walking around in a circle don't you get dizzy?"

Sasuke huffed and sat down on the other side of Sakura.

Sakura giggled at Sasuke actions.

Sasuke gave Sakura a glare.

"Oh Sasuke don't even pull that with me. Now, calm down they will wake up soon." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled out.

"Good." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hay sakura?" Jugo asked.

"What is it Jugo."

"Uh why dose this happen all the time?"

"What Jugo?"

"We'll the three of us are always ready to go before Karin and Suigetsu are ready. Why do they take so long?" Jugo asked.

"Well I honestly don't know Jugo.  
>I'm sorry I can't answer you."<br>Sakura said.

"Oh it's ok sakura. I just wanted to know why it was always like this."

"Ok Jugo."

Suiugetsu emerged from his tent staring strait at sakura looking allittle sick.

"Huh. Suigetsu are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"What? Oh sorry Sakura. I guess I didn't get enough sleep."

"You look sick are you sure your ok.?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Yea I'm fine-." Suigetsu suddenly fell to the ground.

Jugo and Sakura rushed to his side.

"Suigetsu you ok? Hang in there!"  
>Sakura said looking over his body.<p>

Suigetsu had an blank look in his eyes. He also did not respond to Sakura's nerve tests.

"This is not good. He is not responsive!" Sakura said her hands glowing green on Suigetsu's chest.

Jugo started to shake as he looked at Suigetsu's face.

"D-did I do t-this? He looks just like t-them!" Jugo said putting his hands over his mouth.

Sakura knew that she had to calm Jugo down or things could get worse. When Sakura opened her mouth to talk Sasuke spoke for her.

"Jugo it will be ok. Just do me a favor and wake up Karin for me. She can help Sakura." Sasuke explained to Jugo.

Jugo shook his head and walked to Karin's tent and woke her up. She imedantly came rushing out of her tent and took a look at Suigetsu.

"What happened to him." Karin demanded looking at Sakura who was fiercely concentrated on Suigetsu's current state.

"I...I don't know. He woke up and he looked sick then he collapsed." Sakura said still scanning Suigetsu's body.

"What do you mean you don't know?! I thought you were an expert on this stuff!" Karin yelled.

Sakura concentrated even more to try and block out her annoying voice. Then it hit her. His eyes.

"That's it he is traped in a genjutsu!" Sakura thought.

Sakura did some hand signs to relive the holding jutsu. It wouldent budge.

"What? What kind of genjutsu is this? Unless? Lets try it!" Sakura thought to herself.

"Sasuke-kun please come here quickly!" Sakura said.

Sasuke came to Sakura's side.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

"I think Suigetsu is trapped in a genjutsu. Whatever it is can kill him soon if we don't hurry. Can you try to dispel it using your sharingan? The genjutsu won't let me thru with the regular release jutsu."

"Yea." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

Karin looked at Sakura and said.

"Are you sure that's it? How can you tell? He looks very pale and sickly to me."

"I think he is under a genjutsu that can have deadly effects on his body if not relived fast." Sakura explained.

"But who did this Sakura?" Jugo asked.

"I have no idea Jugo... Now every one needs to be quiet or Sasuke's concentration will brake and it won't work." Sakura said and the team understood.

The teem waited for a reaction from Suigetsu or Sasuke who were both still as stone.

XxX( In genjutsu/ Suigetsu's mined)xXx

Sasuke looked into Suigetsu's eyes with his Sharingan.  
>At first Sasuke didn't see any way of braking the jutsu. Then there was a bright light, so bright Sasuke squinted at the sight. Then the light diminished in to complete darkness. Sasuke was in Suigetsu's mined.<p>

Around the dark world, blood was spilled everywhere on the ground and floating in the air. It was toxic. Sasuke could barely breath and it felt like the sky was falling down on him.

As the world around him grew small he could see a small boy in the distance crouched down next to a pool of blood.

Sasuke walked over to the boy and looked down at the child. It was a very small and pail child. Sasuke then released that the child was Suigetsu. He was crouched down hugging his knees tight as he lay in a pool of blood. He was shaking like a leaf and started to yell.

"No! No! No! There is nothing wrong with me! Please no more tests I'm begging you!" The boy screamed as more blood spilled onto the floor.

"This looks like the tsukiomi!" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke crouched down next to the small Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu wake up! You will be ok just wake up."Sasuke said touching Suigetsu's shoulder.

Suigetsu shivered then stayed silent when Sasuke touched him.

"This is not good. It is defiantly the tsukiomi's powers" Sasuke thought.

Then it got cold. Sasuke shivered along with the boy on the ground.

"That's it I need to end this." Sasuke thought and looked at Suigetsu in the eyes.

"Come on Suigetsu you are strong fight this go back to normal." Sasuke said wile staring into his eyes.

Suigetsu nodded and slowly closed his eyes. His body disintegrated into thousands of small white moths and flew out if sight.  
>The genjutsu broke sending back a shaken Suigetsu to the real world.<p>

Meanwhile Sasuke exited Suigetsu's mined. But what was strange was that Sasuke was in his own mined now and not back to the real world.

XxXxXx (with the team)xXxXx

Sakura was still stabilizing Suigetsu when she thought to herself.  
>"Come on Sasuke-kun hurry!"<p>

All of a sudden Suigetsu's eyes started to gain back its color. He gasped for air and sat up immediately.

Karin went to his side and asked.

"Are you alright Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu did not answer, he was coughing a lot.

Sakura placed her hand on his back as he started to lean over.  
>He coughed up blood and it splattered onto the ground.<p>

Sakura then put both hands on his back and started healing him.

Suigetsu stoped coughing up blood and started breathing normally.

Sakura looked at Sasuke thru the corner of her eye. He was still staring into space his eyes blank.

"That's not good!" Sakura thought and tried to stabilize Suigetsu quickly.

Suddenly Sasuke fell to his knees  
>and started griping his head. He was mumbling something into the ground.<p>

Suigetsu was in a stable condition so Sakura went over to Sasuke and slowly put an arm around his back.

"Sasuke are you alright? Snap out of it!" Sakura said looking down at Sasuke.

XxX(in Sasuke's mind)XxX

An image came to Sasuke's mined. It took the shape of Itachi.

"Foolish little brother you say you are ready to destroy me but you aren't even worth my time. Look around you." Itachi said and raised his hand.

Suddenly Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and Sakura all appeared around Sasuke.

"All I see are distractions."  
>The figure of Itachi said.<p>

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
>"There is no distractions. I will destroy you. I can not forgive you for what you have done!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.<p>

"Sasuke, all I see is one distraction tho. You should fix it be for its to late." Itachi said snaping his fingers and the images of Jugo,Suigetsu,and Karin disappeared.

Itachi looked thru the corner of his eyes at Sakura.

Sasuke's breath hitched then he got angry.

"She has nothing to do with this, so don't bring her in to it." Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"Has she really changed you that much brother?" Itachi smirked as he walked over to the image of Sakura.

"I see...she is your weakness. A foolish emotion has taken you over. I would fix it before something bad happens."Itachi thretand by pulling out a kunai and putting it towards Sakura's neck.

"Don't you dare touch her! Like I said she has nothing to do with anything! If you lay even a finger on her I'll kill you a thousand times over!" Sasuke said yelling at Itachi.

Itachi smirked and brought the kunai closer to Sakura and grabbed her face.

"We'll then we will need to see how this plays out brother. In fact she has everything to do with you, so she is involved, but don't worry I won't kill her yet." Itachi said cutting Sakura's neck.

Sakura gave a small scream but Itachi covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up! Leave her alone! Don't touch her! I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled out running towards the illusion of Itachi with a chidori. when all of a sudden a voice was heard.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright? Snap out of it!"  
>Sasuke imedantly looked around the image of Sakura was gone.<p>

"Was that Sakura?" Sasuke thought.

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke with the image of Sakura captured in his arms.

"Let her go!" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

Itachi smirked and ran his hands across Sakura's body. The image of Sakura shivered and started to bite her lip.

"Get your hands off her!"Sasuke said running towards Itachi.

Itachi held up a sward to Sakura's throat.

"If you move i will kill her." Itachi thretand and Sasuke stoped in his tracks.

"Sasuke if you don't cut this bond you have with this girl, exactly what you see will happen to her. So chose your actions wisely little brother." Itachi said.

"Just let her go and leave her out of this." Sasuke said fists clenched.

"I don't think so little brother the fun is about to begin." Itachi chukled then stabed Sakura thru the stomach.

Sakura's image let out a loud scream.

"Sasuke-kun!"

With that Itachi faded out of Sasuke's mined.

XxX(real world)XxX

Sasuke was panting heavily and looking straight at the ground with blank eyes.

Sakura was trying to get thru to him but it didn't seam like he was responsive to her voice or touch.  
>Then all of a sudden Sasuke let out a yell and griped his hair.<p>

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled to the ground. He then started to sweat wildly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and hugged him tight trying to get him to calm down.

When Sakura hugged him, Sasuke sat straight up. The color slowly returned to his eyes, and skin. His breathing was heavy and he was still looking strait at the ground.

Sakura put one hand on his face.

"He is so cold." She thought then Sasuke grabbed her wrist tight.

"Ahh..."Sakura groaned out softly.

"S-Sasuke-kun are you ok?"She asked.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura with a blank stair still holding her wrist.

"...y-"Sasuke tried to talk but started to cough.

"Sasuke-kun just relax. What ever you saw is over. Suigetsu is ok and so are you." Sakura explained putting her hands on Sasuke's chest letting her chakra flow thru her hands.

"Yea-" Sasuke coughed again.

"But you are not safe Sakura." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"I don't care about that now. You need to calm down that's the main priority at the moment."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"You don't understand! You are in  
>danger if you continue to stay with me." Sasuke said.<p>

"I don't care I will do anything thing for you Sasuke-kun. I would die for you...It's ok Sasuke-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke pulling her into an strong embrace.

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost you Sakura."Sasuke whispered to her.

"Sasuke-kun."

Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu walked over to them.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok!" Karin yelled.

"Hn...yea I'm fine" Sasuke answered as he let go of Sakura.

"Thanks Sasuke you really saved my ass back there." Suigetsu thanked.

"What happened Sasuke?"Jugo asked.

Sasuke let out a sigh then awnsered.

"It was the tsukiomi. My brother has this power for the sharingan. It basically traps you inside your mind and the caster of the tsukiomi controls that world."

"So your brother was the one who was showing me those images of me?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yea." Sasuke answered.

"Ok let's rest a little before we set off again." Sakura suggested.

The team nodded in agreement and decided to rest more.

XxXxX

A few houses passed and Sasuke was ready to leave. The team packed up and started to run thru the trees.

"So dose this mean that Itachi is near by?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes very close, Karin look for his chakra signature." Sasuke said.

"I was already on it. There is a strong chakra presence coming from the west. It's about 2 people, they are akatsuki that's positive."

"Then lets head to the west it should be him." Sasuke said looking straight ahead.

"But Sasuke-kun what if it is a trap! What if it is 2 other akatsuki and not Itachi. They could attack us when we are down!" Sakura said.

"I am positive he is their if he is not we will kill the others in our way!" Sasuke said Sharingan activated.

"I don't know about this plan. I hope he knows what he is doing!" Sakura thought.

The team continued west until they reached an open field. Two  
>figures were standing in the open.<br>One had blonde hair that looked like Ino's and the other was short and had a gigantic tail. They both were waring akatsuki cloaks.

Sasuke walked in front of the team and spoke.  
>"Where is Itachi Uchiha!" His voice bomed through the clearing.<p>

"Oh look Sasori my man it's Itachi's little bro!" The blonde one said.

"...To bad he won't get an awnser." The short one who was known as Sasori spoke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said.  
>"Don't make me ask again. Where is Itachi Uchiha?!"<p>

"...Why should we tell you?...Deidara let's have a little fun with them what do you say?" Sasori said in a eval voice which gave Sakura the chills.

"Sasori my man I like the way you think. Lets go!" Deidara said running at Sasuke.

Sasuke drew out his katana and ran towards Deidara.

The team took there defensive stances and waited for the first attack.

Deidara collided his kunai with Sasuke's katana. Due to the force of each attack they both bounced back from each other. Deidara placed his hand inside a pouch attached to his waist and pulled out a white piece of clay witch was then eaten by the mouth on his hand.

Sasuke landed on the ground and called for Suigetsu to come over and help fight.

Suigetsu moved towards Sasuke and they both jumped in the air for an arial attack.

Deidara smirked and thru the clay at both Sasuke and Suigetsu. It exploded knocking them both back to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!"Karin yelled out.

Suddenly Sasori's tail wiped past Sakura's face. She looked back and saw Jugo knocking Karin out of the way.

"Karin pay attention they will be fine! Lets just defeat this guy first." Sakura yelled.

"Right" Jugo and Karin said.

Thay both got up and ran to Sakura.

All three of them charged at Sasori. Jugo went to the right, Karin to the left,and Sakura down the middle of Sasori.

Sasori amid for Sakura with his tail but she dogged the attack and charged up a chakra infused punch. All three of the team hit Sasori at the same time on different sides. Sakura, and Jugo doing the most damage.

The impact completely shattered Sasori causing dust to fly up and block there vision. The three stepped back and waited for any sign of movement from Sasori.

XxXxX

Sasuke and Suigetsu found there balance from the explosion and went for an counter attack. Sasuke did some hand signs and shouted.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

A ball of flame shot at Deidara who was still in the air.

Suigetsu jumped in back of the fire ball witch hit Deidara then Suigetsu sliced thru him.

Deidara's body fell to the ground as Sasuke and Suigetsu landed. His body exploded before it hit the ground.

The explosion caused smoke to rise. Imedantly both Sasuke and Suigetsu were on garud. The smoke started to clear and Deidara appeared standing on top of a gigantic clay bird.

Sasuke activated the Sharingan. and leapt up into the air charging up a chidori nagashi from his katana in mid air. Sasuke then appeared behind Deidara and sliced his katana down causing an electric shock to hit Deidara. Deidara smirked and put up an hand seal as he jumped off the clay bird. Sasuke's eyes widened and imedantly jumped off the bird as it exploded in mid air. Sasuke came crashing down into the ground. Suigetsu running towards him.

"You ok Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke slowly got up blood dripping from his mouth.

"This guy pisses me off!" Sasuke said and got up.

"He uses explosives... How in the world can we beat him." Suigetsu thought.

XxXxX

Sakura's vision cleared and she saw a man with bright red hair emerge from the dust looking straight at her.

"Ha...I am surprised you three defeated that puppet so easily. Although it was already damaged by that konoha brat." Sasori said and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Anyway now that you have seen this form of me you all will need to die." Sasori said as he pulled out a scroll and did some hand signs.

Suddenly Jugo, Karin, and Sakura were surrounded by over 100 puppets. Karin backed up and sniffed the air.

"Poison." Karin said.  
>"I know when he attacked you his tail was dripping with it. Lets try not to get scratched." Sakura explained.<p>

"What could happen if we do get hit?" Jugo asked.

"We may die." Sakura answered in a serious tone.

"Judging by the color the poison and its ability to stick to items. It has to be a mixture of desert weed and carnivorous black spotted mushroom. In other words if we get hit we only have a few minuets to live but if you do survive the poison spreading you will be paralyzed. I only have 3 antidotes to this poison with me. it eliminates the poison from your body and it only last 15 minutes before you become paralyzed from the after effects." Sakura thought out loud.

Sasori raised his eyebrows.  
>"Aren't you a smart one. You got my poison correct just by looking at it you must be very skilled. Well lets test this out then shall we?"<p>

Sasori smirked and pulled on the puppets chakra strings. All 100 puppets came charging with attacks to the three. Jugo jumped into the air and activated his cures seal charging straight for Sasori.  
>Karin baely dogged the attacks by ducking and rolling out of the way.<br>Sakura dogged the puppets with grate ease. Knocking a few apart as she dogged.

Sasori put up a barrier of 15 puppets to protect himself from Jugo'a attack. Jugo smached thru 7 of them braking them to pieces.

Sasori then pulled his left ring finger down causing an extra blade to appear out from another blade. This blade was heading straight for Karin. She rolled out of the way the blade cutting her cloak.

Sakura jumped up causing 4 puppets to crash into each other. She landed by Karin.

"You ok?!" Sakura asked panting.

"Y-yea." Karin breathed out.

"Don't get hit ok!" Sakura ordered.

"Yea I know." Karin replied.

"We need to find a way to defeat him." Karin continued.

"I am thinking of one I am hopeing it can work." Sakura said as she saw Jugo rebound off 6 puppets.

"That's it!" Sakura said out loud. "Follow me and destroy every puppet you can!"

Sakura ran towards Jugo, Karin behind her throwing explosive kunai at the puppets.

"Jugo!" Sakura yelled.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Go directly for Sasori! I have a plan." Sakura explained. "Karin stay close to me."

"Right" They both said and started there move.

XxXxXx

Meanwhile Sasuke and Suigetsu thought of a plan and imedantly took action. Deidara landed back on the ground and headed towards Sasuke with an direct attack.

Sasuke lunged forward and begin hand to hand combat with Deidara. Wile Sasuke kept Deidara occupied Suigetsu turned to his water state and snuck behind Deidara. Just as Suigetsu was about to swing his sword into Deidara, he jumped up and thru down more bombs at the two wile landing on another gigantic clay bird. They exploded and Suigetsu was sent flying into an tree and Sasuke was blown back a few feet.

"Damn it! This guy! That's it. This ends now!" Sasuke said wile activating his curse seal. The curse spread fast and imedantly Sasuke was up in the air charging a chidori aimed straight for Deidara.

Sasuke moved to fast for Deidara to keep up and was impailed by Sasuke's chidori.

The clay bird bursted in to smoke and Sasuke landed back down on the ground blood running down his hand.

"Is it over?!" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied panting.

Then suddenly the body of Deidara got up and removed his cloak exposing a giant mouth on his chest. He coughed up blood then yelled.  
>"There is no way you can defeat me! Take this!" Deidara said as he thru hundreds of tinny clay explosive spiders at them.<p>

The clay exploded and a cloud of black smoke was blocking there vision. Both Sasuke and Suigetsu waited for the smoke to clear. Suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from the other direction.

XxXxX

Sakura started to carry out her plan but suddenly her curse mark activated causing her to fly up in to the air. Karin stayed on the ground still throwing kunai at the puppets.

Sasori saw this sight and imedantly sent his puppets for Sakura up in the air leaving his body open for an attack. As the puppets came rushing up on her she easily broke apart every one that came her way.

Jugo went in for an attack on Sasori's body and slammed him into the ground.

Immediately after Jugo got up and backed away from Sasori , Sakura came crashing down from the sky with an chakra punch to Sasori's back and braking the ground under him.

Sakura heard something snap and pulled her fist away from Sasori's body. She then examined the body.

"Is he dead?" Karin asked running up to Sakura and Jugo.

"I don't think so look at the body it is hollow like a puppet." Sakura observed.

"Then what dose that mean Sakura?" Jugo asked.

"He is a puppet himself." Sakura said.

Suddenly one of the destroyed puppets came back together and appeared behind Karin.

"Watch out!" Sakura yelled out to Karin but it was to late the poison diped blade was coming towards Karin. Sakura pushed Karin out of the way but it sliced Sakura across her side.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed holding her side which was bleeding a lot.

"Sakura are you alright?" Jugo asked.

"G-get me the antidote quickly it's I-in my pouch... I c-cant move!" Sakura shuddered out.

Karin looked inside Sakura's pouch and puled out the vile with a yellow liquid in it. Karin then stabbed Sakura with the needle and let the liquid out into her body.

Sakura could move again but it could only last a few minuets before it wares off and paralyzes her again.

The puppet that had stabbed Sakura was Sasori.

"You girl are a clever one. If it wasn't for this true form I am in now, I would be dead. It's to bad I have to kill you. But don't worry I'll make you into one of my puppets to fit into my collection. Besides I have bean looking for a pretty one for awhile." Sasori smirked and looked at sakura.

"Now it's time to end this." Sasori said jumping back. The opining on his stomach opened to reveal a sharp poison dipped blade wire.

Sasori directed the wire at Sakura who tried to doge but her movement was limited due to the poison still in her system. The wire coiled around Sakura's waist and puled her up into the air. Sakura's wings flapped rapidly pulling hard on the wire around her waist and dragging Sasori along with her.

"Don't underestimate me!" Sakura yelled and pulled on the wire making it longer and lose around her wile pulling Sasori.

Suddenly the wire reached its end and Sakura thru Sasori in to the trees.

Jugo imedantly got the idea and slammed into Sasori sending him to the ground creating a crater in the ground and sending up dirt into the air. After the dirt cleared Sasori was lying on the ground with many cracks in his body.

Sasori tried to get up and preform a jutsu but Sakura came crashing down on him. Her blood red katana pierced right thru Sasori sending cherry blossom petalsinto the air along with parts of Sasori.

Sakura was painting heavily, gripping her sward tight, and walking forward away from Sasori. She was still in her curse mark as Jugo walked over to Sakura and Karin.

"It's over." Sakura said putting her hands over her wounds and healing them.  
>"Yea... Lets see if Sasuke neads our help!" Jugo said.<p>

"Yea lets go-" Sakura was cut off by something sharp going thru her stomach. She looked wide eyed down at her stomach and felt blood run down her body. Sasori's wire blade had impailed her.

"H-how?!" Sakura thought.

She let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed to the ground as the wire retracted from her body.  
>XxXxXx<p>

Suigetsu and Sasuke both looked at each other.

"Was that?" Suigetsu asked.

"It better not be!" Sasuke said flying up to see Deidara holding a clay statue.

"This is my final jutsu it will kill you all in one blast so I hope you are ready to die!" Deidara yelled and threw the statue into the sky. Sasuke's eyes widened. Then few down to Suigetsu.

"Get far away from here as possible now! Tell the others!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok!" Suigetsu said as he disappeared towards the others.

Sasuke was following Suigetsu and when he came across the other three he imedantly flew down.

Karin was holding Sakura keaping pressure on her wound.

Sasuke's fist's clenched.  
>"Karin heal her and then get out of here you too Jugo!" Sasuke said.<p>

"What? But Sasuke-kun!"Karin said.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke said as he retreated the curse mark.

"Ok." Karin said as she brought her wrist up to Sakura's mouth.  
>"Bite me Sakura hurry!"<p>

Sakura bit down on Karin's wrist and imedantly her wounds started to heal.

"Now go!" Sasuke command and Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin all ran off in to the woods.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and started to run.

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and Sasuke kept running with Sakura in his arms fast blood dripping from the both of them.. The explosion was catching up to him so Sasuke stopped, put Sakura down,bit his thumb and did some hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and just as the explosion hit them a giant snake appeared protecting them both from the explosion.

XxXxXx  
>Suigetsu , Jugo, and Karin all escaped the explosion.<br>When the explosion died down they decided to look for Sasuke and Sakura. They looked around the whole radius of the explosion but no sign of them.

"Did thay survive?" Suigetsu asked.

"Of course they did my Sasuke-kun can't be defeated that easily." Karin said still looking for there chakra signatures.

"I don't want them to be dead!" Jugo started to panic.

"It's alright Jugo I am positive they are fine." Suigetsu said trying to calm down Jugo.

"I just found Sasuke's chakra!" Karin yelled and started to run towards it.

Suddenly a loud yell was heard through the clearing.

"Sakura!"

With that the team ran faster to find the two.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura opened her eyes all she could see was darkness. She felt something on top of her, something warm on her neck, and felt hands on her body. One across her back and one griping at her hair.

She blinked a few times as her eyes were adjusting to the dark. She felt someone's breath on her neck and tried to move her arms.

"S-Sasuke kun." Sakura called out.

"Good your awake. I had to summon Manda to protect us."Sasuke answered.

Sakura eyes widend.  
>"From what?!"<p>

"That man named Deidara specialized in explosives. He did a jutsu that created a huge explosion that would destroy anything in its path."Sasuke explained.

"I see I don't remember anything after Sasori stabbed me. Witch reminds me I need that antidote now I was stabbed I should be dead!"Sakura started to worry.

"Karin healed you."

"But did she remove the poison?! I am still paralyzed I can't move at all."  
>Sakura said still trying to move her hands.<p>

"I don't know."Sasuke asked.

"It's a deadly poison! T-the antidote is in my pouch grab it and give it to me!" Sakura said.

Sasuke moved his hand from her back to her pouch. He fiddled around in it.

"Witch one is it?!" Sasuke asked.

"T-the injection! Y-yellow contents." Sakura said starting to feel the poison take effect.

Sasuke grabed the vial and injected the contents into her.

He then undid the summoning jutsu. Causing the ground thay were on to shake. Then light hit both Sasuke and Sakura causing Sakura to close her eyes and she could here Manda talking to Sasuke.

"Sssssasuke you idiot! You are lucky I evan sssssaved you!" Manda hisses at Sasuke.

"Goodbye Manda." Sasuke said and Manda disappeared.

Sakura still couldn't move but she looked at Sasuke. He was a mess blood was on his chest and face. Blood also dripped passes his lips. His hair was a mess. He was panting heavily and looked exhausted. She thought she probably looked the same, so it didn't bother her. Sasuke looked down at her.

"We should get out of here." He said.

Sakura tryed to move her head.  
>"Yea...um Sasuke I still can't move are you positive you gave me the right antidote?!" Sakura asked getting alittle worried.<p>

"Yea there was only one injection left." Sasuke replied.

"What!?" Sakura yelled.

"What is it?"

"That's not possible! I had three when I started! What happened to the other two antidotes?" Sakura said.

"I-I have no idea." Sasuke said not looking so good.

"Sasuke-kun?! Are you ok?" Sakura asked and tried to sit up but pain hit her entire body. She keept trying to move every time she did the pain would grow more.  
>Sasuke suddenly collapsed looking at Sakura.<br>"I suddenly feel so weak." Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"Your not Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Suddenly a shadow blocked the sunlight from both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes. Sakura looked up and gasped. Sasuke's eyes widend.  
>"No." Sasuke whispered.<p>

"Foolish brother I warned you to get rid of your bond with this girl.  
>Well lets just see how this turns out now." The figure said.<p>

"Itachi Uchiha..." Sakura said out loud.  
>Sakura got angry.<p>

"You!... What do you mean get rid of bonds! They are things that can make you stronger! Didn't you have bonds in the past! They made you stronger and you know that Itachi." Sakura said looking up at Itachi.

Itachi chuckled. And started walking towards Sakura.  
>"I separated those bonds long ago. Yes they did make me strong but they also held me back."<p>

Sasuke slowly got up in front of Sakura and looked at his brother.

"Stay away. Don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke said as he held his katana up to guard Sakura.

Sakura tried once again to sit up but yelled out in pain as a result.

Itachi smirked and kept walking forward.

"Come any closer and I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"Try it." Itachi said and then ran towards the two.  
>Sasuke ran towards Itachi and clashed weapons. Then Itachi thru a punch at Sasuke witch knocked him over to Sakura.<p>

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed and tried to get up.

Itachi then walked in front of Sasuke, kicked his chest and then grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"Ahhhhhh! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out in pain.

"Leave her alone Itachi!" Sasuke yelled blood dripping down the side of his mouth. he then lunged towards him Itachi kicked him in the face and sent him to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and tried to get out of Itachi's hold but her body hurt to much to even move. Itachi pulled her hair more yanking her up off the ground and on to her knees. He held a kunai knife up to her throat.

"Unless you want to repeat what  
>you saw in the tsukiomi I suggest you let me leave."<p>

Sasuke started to cough up blood and his vision began to go blurry.

"No! P-please leave her alone." Sasuke choked out and lunged for Itachi again. Hitting the kunai out of his hand. Sasuke limped up and used the last of his chakra to charge up a chidori.

Itachi smirked and Sasuke ran towards Itachi. Itachi brought Sakura in front of him using her as a shield. Sasuke immediately canceled the chidori and yelled out.

"You coward! Hiding behind her. Just let her go!" Sasuke said clenching his fists and falling to the ground.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to her...yet." Itachi then picked up Sakura and thru her over his shoulder.

Sakura let out a loud yell of pain.

"When you come after me again be ready to kill me. After all you do want this girl back right? Good bye brother." Itachi said wile walking off in to the distance.

"Sakura...no!"Sasuke mumbled out as he tried to dash towards her.

"Sasuke-kun...please save me...help me." Sakura quietly said. Tears flowing freely down her face and on to the ground.

"Stop Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out. His vision going blurry and his stamina fading. He fell to the ground coughing up more blood. He looked up again and saw Itachi disappear with Sakura in to a bunch of black crows.

Sasuke took a shaky breath in and shouted.

"Sakura!"

His yell was hurd through the entire clearing he was in.

"Damn it...damn it!...damn it!" Sasuke cursed punching the ground with what little energy he had left.

He saw his team running towards him and strands of pink hair left on the ground. He then blacked out but the one thing he managed to say before slipping into unconcisness was.

"...I'm so sorry...Sakura."

XxXxXx

**Ok done read and review plz! Thank you! Tell me how I did! ^^  
>If there is any confusion at all in this story please do not hesitate to<br>ask thank you very much for every one who reviews. No matter how bad my spelling is! Lol! You all have a place in my heart. Thank you to all!**


	29. Truth and Tears

**Ok happy new year! Sorry for not updating in awhile I have been busy with collage stuff. So any way wait no longer! Here is the next chapter!**

**(Be warned Itachi is at times OOC I'm sorry I can't depict him well but there is a reason so yeaa...!)**

**I do not own naruto! :( **

XxXxX

Sakura tried to get out of Itachi's grasp but her body hurt to much to move. As Sakura tried one more time to escape Itachi's grip tightened around her waist.

"Don't evan try to move. The poison will kill you faster." Itachi said as he move though the trees.

"Y-you bastard! W-what do you want with me?" Sakura studderd in an angry voice.

"I will awnser your questions after you sleep." Itachi said In an unamused voice and looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura imedantly blacked out.

"I have many things to tell to you be for Sasuke gets here." Itachi said to himself as he reached the uchiha hide out.

XxX(with Sasuke and team Hebi)Xx

Suigetsu, Jugo , and Karin all rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?!" Karin asked in a panic siting up Sasuke.

There was no response from Sasuke.

"W-where is Sakura?!" Jugo said in a worried tone.

"I don't see her." Suigetsu answered.

Sasuke was bleeding profoundly from his chest, and mouth.

Karin held her wrist up to Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke bite me you will be alright." Karin said.

There was still no response from Sasuke.

"Sasuke man come on!" Suigetsu said wile putting pressure on Sasuke's wound.

Sasuke's lips slightly moved.

Karin took the opportunity to shove her wrist in to his mouth. Sasuke's teeth ?barely? touched Karin's skin.

"Come on Sasuke-kun bite me please!" Karin pleaded.

Still no reaction from Sasuke.

"That's it." Suigetsu said wile giving a good punch to Sasuke's stomach.

This action made Sasuke bite down hard on Karin's wrist.

"Aaahhhhhh" Karin yelled out.

Suddenly Sasuke's wounds began to heal quickly. His injuries closed up fast and did not leave any scars.

Karin took her wrist out from Sasuke's mouth.

"I-is Sasuke alright?!" Jugo asked.

"Yea he is fine now. He just needs some rest." Karin explained.

Suigetsu picked Sasuke up over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Don't hold my Sasuke-kun like that!" Karin yelled. Following Suigetsu.

"How else would you like me to hold him?!" Suigetsu yelled back.

"Hold him with care water boy! Oh wait you have no idea what care is do you?!" Karin agued.

Jugo walked about 5ft away from the bickering two.

"I refuse to hold him like a girl! I am not gay!" Suigetsu shouted looking at Karin .

"Oh Kami-Sama Suigetsu you are such an ass-" Karin was cut off.

"Don't evan finish that sentence you old hag."Suigetsu was cut off

"Can you both just shut up." A muffled voice said from behind Suigetsu.

"Sasuke? You are awake? Already?" Jugo asked.

"Hn..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh I am so glad you are awake. Suigetsu was being-"

Karin was cut off.

"So Sasuke what happened back there?" Suigetsu asked putting Sasuke down.

"Hay don't cut me off you ass!" Karin yelled.

"Did you ever think that may be he dosent want to talk to you!" Suigetsu argued.

"What do you mean of course my Sasuke-kun wants to talk to me."

"No he dosent!"

"Yes he dose-"

"Just shut the hell up both of you!" Sasuke yelled causing birds to fly out of the trees.

"We have got bigger problems to worry about." Jugo said.

"Like what?" Karin asked.

"Sakura has bean kidnaped." Sasuke said looking at the ground.

"What?! By who?" Suigetsu asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said his voice dripping with hate.

"But what would your brother want with Sakura?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I have no idea. But we need to find her! Karin do you sense there chakra?" Sasuke asked.

Karin concentrated for a good minute.

"I found Itachi's chakra but Sakura's chakra is verry faint. They are about a day from here to the west." Karin explained.

"Then we move out now!" Sasuke said as he started walking forward.

"But Sasuke-kun There is no way we can catch up to them now." Karin complained.

"Just shut up and move!" Sasuke and Suigetsu said at once.

The team jumped up onto the trees and started towards the west.

Sasuke was far ahead of his team.

It was almost as nothing was happening around him as he jumped from branch to branch. The wind wiped in his face as his speed picked up. He was only concentrated on one thing revenge.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his Sharingan activated staring strait ahead of him. Itachi's words repeating in his head.

'Foolish brother I warned you to get rid of your bond with this girl.

Well lets just see how this turns out now.'

Sasuke grinned his teeth and clenched his fists.

'Has she really changed you that much brother?'

Sasuke's nails dug in to his palms. Small droplets of blood dripped from his hand and on to the ground below.

'But don't worry I won't do anything to her...yet.'

With that last sentence running through his head he ran evan faster not noticing that his team was far behind him.

"Sasuke wait up!" Jugo yelled out as the team tried to catch up with Sasuke.

Sasuke did not slow down his pace, he only ignored his team's pleads to slow down.

(Later in the day)

The team finally caught up with Sasuke.

They all were exhausted. They had bean traveling for 5 hours strait.

Sasuke's pace not wavering once.

"Sasuke we need to stop there is no way we can make this trip in one day!" Suigetsu yelled out.

"Yes Sasuke-kun everyone is exhausted! It is almost night we need to rest." Karin agreed with Suigetsu.

"No..." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke we need to!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Then you all can...I will continue on!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke we need to stay togeather!" Jugo stated.

"Jugo's right Sasuke-kun! And what if you do get there, you will have no energy to fight Itachi-" Karin was cut off.

"Fine we will stop but only for an hour." Sasuke said jumping from the trees to the ground.

The team followed and sat down on the ground. Suigetsu was panting and brought his water container to his lips. Karin was panting heavily and sweating profoundly. Jugo was standing up leaning agents a tree breathing heavily.

To the teams surprise Sasuke looked unaffected by the tremendous amount of energy spent running.

Nothing seamed to hinder his physical state.

30 minutes had past and Sasuke was pacing back and forth.

"Dude Sasuke you need to calm down." Suigetsu said still catching his breath.

Sasuke did not awnser he just gave Suigetsu a death glair.

"I am shure that Sakura is fine Sasuke!" Jugo said with a smile.

Sasuke just continued to pace around looking down at the ground.

"We move out in 5 minutes." Sasuke said in an low tone.

"What! Sasuke-kun it's getting dark we need to rest!" Karin argued.

"No we leave when I say." Sasuke growled out.

"But Sasuke there is no way we can reach them in one day." Suigetsu said.

"I don't caire we go as far as we can. Lets go!" Sasuke said jumping up onto a tree.

"Alright Sasuke." Jugo said and followed.

Both Karin and Suigetsu sighed and started to follow.

XxXxXxX

Itachi arrived at the uchiha hideout.

It was in the middle of a hideout could only be seen once the seal hiding it was released. It had huge stone walls and it towered over the trees.

Itachi walked inside the gigantic room. His footsteps echoing thorough the hideout.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was very blurry. She could feel that her captor was still walking due to the vibrations of his feat and the echo of his footsteps. Suddenly he came to a stop.

"So you are finally awake?" Itachi asked.

"W-what do you want?" Sakura asked her body still numb due to the poison.

"I captured you to lure Sasuke here." Itachi explained.

"What! Y-you do know that he would have found you any way?" Sakura said with a confused face.

Itachi chuckled and dropped sakura on the ground.

She landed on the ground with a thud she then moved her head up narrowed her eyes and gave him an glare.

"You are right he would have eventually came after me. But due to the fact that you are the only sane and capable person who is very close with my brother I should tell you some information." Itachi said staring back at Sakura.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked trying to sit up.

Itachi sighed and walked towards the tall throne that was in the middle of the building. He sat down on the stone throne and started to speak.

"I know for a fact that Sasuke will not believe me, you may not evan believe me if I tell you this. But I have a felling you will understand." Itachi explained.

Sakura tried to stand up but fell when she tried to put any wait on her feet. She then realized that some of her range of movement returned.

'H-how?' She thought to herself as she listened to Itachi.

"Wait what do you mean I won't believe you? And how can I move? That poison should have killed me by now." Sakura asked.

Itachi took a breath and spoke.

"I had the true antidote with me. It gets rid of all the effects of the poison. It will slowly leave your body very painless. Don't worry I won't kill you yet." Itachi smirked alittle.

Sakura slowly stood up in front of Itachi looking at him with a glare.

"Anyway just listen to what I am about to tell you, you can decide for your self wether to believe me or not." Itachi said crossing the bottom of his legs.

Sakura stood still in front of Itachi who was sitting on the throne before her. Waiting for what he has to say.

"I never wanted to kill my clan." Itachi started as Sakura's ears perked up.

"It was a mission for the hidden leaf."Itachi said.

Sakura gasped her eyes widening.

"Let me start from the beginning.

After the nine-tails attacked Konoha, The elders began to suspect that a Uchiha was behind the attack." Itachi explained.

"But why?" Sakura asked looking at the ground.

"Why? Because the Sharingan can control what the users sees and the ocular power can hypnotize enemies. The elders suspected that somehow the Sharingan had the ability to control the nine-taileds."

"That sounds rediciolus! How can something so powerful be controlled by only one person?" Sakura asked eyes narrowed.

"Hn...dont underestimate the uchiha clan. Although i thought the same way, anyway the elders put me to spy on my clan, my own family. I was an ANBU and they thought I was the only one for this job." Itachi said.

Sakura keeps silent knowing exactly where this story was headed.

"One day I was confronted

by Danzo Shimura one of the elders. I found out later on that he was agenst the third hokage's plans and I was just one of his pawns in his game. He tricked me into slaughtering my entire clan." Itachi said closing his eyes.

Sakura looked up from the ground and at Itachi.

"Danzo...So what did he say to you that made you-" Sakura was cut off.

"He told me that the elimination of my clan was the only way to prevent a war between the leaf and the Uchiha's." Itachi cut in.

"A war... I see. But what about Sasuke-kun? Why did you spar him?"

Sakura asked.

" Danzo promised that I can spare Sasuke. After all I don't think I could have killed him anyway." Itachi said opining his eyes slowly.

"I see...you know Sasuke-kun will never believe you if you tell him this." Sakura said looking at Itachi.

Itachi sighed then looked straight into Sakura eyes. Sakura shivered as his cold stair lingered. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever when Itachi spoke.

"That is why I want you to tell him after we fight." Itachi said still looking at her with a serious face.

"What! But why not I tell him when he gets here maybe we can spare you! We can talk to him. Then...then maybe you two can have a family life that you two never had." Sakura said with a sad face staring at the ground.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"I doubt you will get thru to him when he comes."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll after all I did kidnap you and I was also the cause of Sasuke's pain. I doubt he will listen to reason." Itachi said.

"But why don't we try! If what you say is true then maybe we can convince him and maybe he can forget about his revenge! Do you evan care about your brother

- "Sakura was cut off by Itachi's quick movement.

Sakura felt her breath leave her body as Itachi dashed towards her and grabbed her around the throat. He lifted her off the ground as she tried to get out of his grasp. He brought his lips to her ear and said.

"I am doing more for Sasuke then you think! I don't evan want to here that insult! I all ready told you he will not listen to reason and knowing Sasuke, a life without revenge is no life for him. Evan after he kills me there will always be a target evan after that little explanation of our clan to him!" Itachi said griping her neck tighter.

"Ahh!... S-so w-why chose me ...T-to give him that...talk?" Sakura gasped out as she struggled to get his hand off her.

Itachi smirked. The took a step forward and threw sakura across the complex. When Itachi let go of her she imedantly took a breath and tried to get her balance but the force was so grate that she end up crashing into the stone wall. Feeling her back hit the wall shel let out a yell and slumped to her knees holding her stomach. She coughed up blood and then looked up to look at Itachi only to find him standing over her.

"I already told you that you are the most sane among Sasuke's followers and I know that he has acquired strong feelings for you."Itachi said looking down at Sakura.

"I-I know that. But that dose not explan w-why you injured me!" Sakura yelled out looking at him blood dripped from her mouth.

Itachi smirked

"You have not figured it out yet?..."

Sakura's eyes widened and gasped.

XxX(with Sasuke)XxX

Sasuke continued through the forest following the directions Karin was giving him.

"After 50 meters turn right!" Karin said barley keeping up with the teem.

Sasuke's speed quickened. Sweat dripped down his body from running so much.

"I can't believe we are almost here! It was going to take us a day to get here!" Jugo said out loud.

"I -it is because Sasuke made us run non stop and rest for only a few minuets!" Suigetsu said panting heavily.

Suddenly Sasuke came to a stop and team Hebi stoped in there tracks.

"We are here..." Sasuke said as he preformed some hand seals.

"What do you mean Sasuke it is just an empty valley?" Jugo questioned.

"Yea Sasuke I don't see any hideout or fortress?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke put his palms to the ground and looked up.

"Hn...just wait." Sasuke said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the large clearing was occupied by a giant building.

"I see...a genjutsu!" Jugo exclaimed.

"That's right...now lets go!" Sasuke said as he jumped down into the clearing followed by the rest of the team.

As Sasuke reached the entrance of the complex, he could faintly sense Sakura's chakra. He turned around to face his team.

"Let me go on ahead you all stay here." Sasuke commanded.

"What?! No Sasuke-kun we are a team we could work togeather to defeat him!" Karin squealed.

"I have to agree Sasuke. We have bean traveling non stop for hours. Are you positive that you are ready to fight him now?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Hn...I am more than ready. I want you three to stay outside and guard the entrance make share nothing gets in the middle of our fight!" Sasuke ordered and walked into the complex.

"Sasuke-sama?" Jugo said.

Sasuke stoped and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Be carful I know you can do it!" Jugo said eyes looking directly into Sasuke's.

"Hn.." Sasuke turned and walked into the shadow of the complex.

He passed through a large iron door and continued down the corridor until he reached the large room.

When he stepped foot out of the shadows into the room he stood in place in shock looking at the body of his teammate on the ground in front of his brother.

"We'll we meat again Sasuke."

XxX(with Sakura and Itachi)XxX

"No...are you going to kill me?" Sakura said looking at the ground with shocked eyes

Itachi chuckled as he held a kunai in his hand.

"Now you realize but I can't entirely kill you because then that talk was entirely unnesasary...do you think he will listen to you when he his full of anger, and hate? No...espesaly when that bond that he refused to brake affects him the most after you are severely injured."

Sakura slowly got to her feet.

"There is no way I will let you hurt me or Sasuke-kun! Yes I know you were tricked but that dose not mean you can cause more hurt to the both of us! Don't you still have a heart Itachi?!" Sakura yelled at Itachi and got into a defensive stance.

Itachi walked foward towards Sakura.

"You don't know anything! You foolish girl! You can never understand what the Uchiha clan has been through! What we have accomplished what we have lost, our hardships! You know nothing of us!" Itachi said as he actvated his Sharingan and continued to walk towards Sakura.

Sakura walked back to try and keep her distance from Itachi but her back was met with the wall. She was afraid Her legs started to shake underneath her. She looked down at his feet trying not to look into his eyes.

"Y-your right I-i don't know what your clan has been through...but I do know your brother! I have known him for years and he has changed for better and ...for worse. At times he can be cold and harsh but other times he is kind and caring...I chose to follow him to Orochimaru to try and prevent him to travel on the dark path." Sakura said getting alittle more confidence in her voice. She put up her hands to push him of of her but itachi moved closer to her pining her on the spot.

"I tried to be his light in his darkness. I think i got through to him somehow because he has changed... But I believe that his darkness has consumed me as well...I know about the Uchiha clan from old books and from what Sasuke-kun told me so I only have a basic understanding. But again you are right I have no idea." Sakura said with a straight face to the ground.

"Then why don't I show you the struggle of the Uchiha clan then maybe you will understand!"

Itachi looked at the pink haired girl with some anger in his eyes. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. She instantly closed her eyes. Itachi chuckled.

"Hn... You are well trained in genjutsu aren't you? You know veery well not to look into an Uchiha's eyes. But tell me has my little brother ever done anything with his eyes to you?" Itachi said griping Sakura's chin hard smirking.

Sakura let out an small gasp when Itachi asked her that question.

She knew very well what Sasuke had tried to do to her using his Sharingan.

(And not for suggestive purposes)

"I am guessing that is yes? You know the Sharingan can show the victim what ever the user wants them to see." Itachi said holding out a kunai.

Sakura tried to get out of Itachi's grasp but he held her still putting the kunai up to her throat. He leaned into her ear and smirked.

"Now let me show you the true power of the Uchiha!" Itachi whispered as he cut Sakura on the neck.

"Ahhh!"Sakura yelled out as she shut her eyes tighter and grabbed her neck falling to her knees.

Itachi grabbed Sakura by her neck and pined her against the wall knocking the breath out of her. She kept her eyes shut.

Seeing Sakura's stuborniss Itachi stabbed her in the stomach causing her to give a gasp and open her eyes.

Imedantly regretting her action Sakura was staring right into Itachi's swirling crimson eyes. She was pulled into the world of the tsukiomi.

A few seconds passed bye and Itachi had let go of Sakura. Her body collapsed on the ground shaking and tears were freely falling down her porsilin face. Itachi picked up Sakura and carried her over towards the throne. He placed her down on the cold floor in front of the throne. He then sat down and waited.

"We'll we meat again Sasuke." Itachi said looking at the new emotion of shock on his little brothers face.

XxXxXxX

**Done! The epic fight between Sasuke and Itachi will continue next chapter and Sakura will get to see the disturbing past of the Uchiha!**

**(OMG). **

**So now I have some free time I will continue to wright this story. But I have so many ideas for other stories for sasusaku! But I need to finish this story first! **

**Ok we'll read and review! Tell me how I did and sorry if the chapter is confusing with the Sakura and Itachi **

**Explanation seen. Any questions. Ask? :) Till next time **


	30. Truth and Tears P2

I AM ALIVE!

I feel so bad for taking 7 months to update. But I had so many things to do I had to find a collage, finish high school, and now I am on my annual trip to VA. And then I am off to collage. I have so many ideas for this story and I really want to finish it badly. But I also have so many for fanfic's I want to wright but no time! So I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers who have read every single chapter I have posted and for the new people for putting up with my horrible spelling over the years. If you know me I can't help it it is hard to type/spell. But hey what can you do if you are dyslexic. The whole Itachi story did not turn out like it did in the manga/anime so expect surprises and some slight confusion. But hey I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you all will enjoy the rest of my story. Ok so without further adeü I present the chapter!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! :(

Sasuke was standing in front of Itachi in shock looking down at the body of sakura lying on her side.

Sasuke slowly took a step foward towards the body of the pink haired girl. Her eyes were glassy and her body was shaking slightly. Sasuke then looked up at Itachi and yelled In a growl like voice.

"What did you do to her!"

Itachi smirked and started to laugh.

"I was just showing her what I can't tell you nothing deadly yet."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

Sasuke growled out.

"Don't worry little brother your questions will be answered in due time, but for now we have a matter to handle." Itachi said crossing his legs.

"Hn...the only thing that will be discussed is your death!" Sasuke said and raised his arm.

Lightning shot out from his arm and formed a spear shape aimed for Itachi. As the lightning was on its way to Itachi, a clone formed out of black crows appeared and caused the lightning to strike the clone.

Sasuke then canceled the attack and Itachi charged at his brother. The two Uchiha's exchanged blows for a good minute. Series of punches, kicks and weapons were thrown at each other. Until they both stepped back and almost in sync started performing hand signs, for the fire ball jutsu.

The brothers took a large breath and breathed out fire. The flames collided with each other creating an inferno wall around them. A small area untouched by the flames was formed where the brothers were standing. The heat starting to swirl around them. Suddenly Itachi's Saringan changed shape and let out what appeared to be black flames. He shouted.

"Amatratsu!"

Sasuke taken back by this powerful force of flames, retreated back and watched as the black flames engulfed the other fire, swallowing almost everything in its path.

Sasuke questioned this new power of his brothers but not for long due to the black flames drawing closer to him. He jumped out I the way to avoid them.

"What is that!?" Sasuke thought to himself.

Suddenly the flames went out and Itachi smirked and wiped some of the blood dripping from his eyes.

"That was called amatretsu." Itachi said.

"Amatretsu? How in the world did you obtain that!?" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

Itachi sighed

"What? Sasuke I had to prepare my self for this battle too you know."

"Tsh...I don't care I just want to see you dead!" Sasuke said activating his curse mark and charging at Itachi with his katana charged with electricity.

Itachi's eyes widened at Sasuke's curse but then smiled and slowly looked up to his brother. But be for Sasuke could hit. He froze in his tracks.

"And just like that it begins." Itachi said activating his tsukiyomi.

XxXxXx(with Sakura )xXxXxXx

Sakura awoke abruptly, panting heavily and started to take in her surroundings. She looked up but what she found was not a ceiling or a blue sky. It was crimson red with a black moon as the only light. She looked around her and saw what looked like to be a small village engulfed in black.

She looked down at herself she was the only colorful thing there. Every figure, every object she saw was black with a white outline to it.

"What is this place?"

She said as she got up from the dark ground.

She started walking slowly towards the small village when suddenly her memories came rushing back.

"This...this is the tsyukiomi..." Sakura said a little frightened.

She had heard a story back when she was in the village, that Kakashi told when he was in Itachi's tsukiyomi. His story sounded so brutal that she was afraid of what might happen to her.

She slowly walked to the blacked out village. Suddenly she saw people walking around and saw a figure in the distance.

Sakura squinted to make out who it was.

"Is that...Itachi?!" Sakura said to herself.

As if on cue the figure turned around and started to walk towards her. She backed up but it seemed like it could not see her. As the figure got closer she realizes that she was right in recognizing Itachi. He was dressed in anbu black ops gear and was black with a white outline like the rest of the others people in the world.

He walked past her and the small village disappeared behind him.

"I guess that means follow him?" Sakura thought as she took small steps behind Itachi.

Itachi stopped walking and the background changed. It changed into what looked liked to be one of the hokages meeting rooms. And people formed a circle around Itachi and her.

"What is this?-" Sakura said when someone cut her off.

"Itachi...I have called you here today to give you a important mission." One of the figures with bandages around his head said.

Sakura thought to herself. "Where have I seen this man be for? What was his name?"

"And what would this important mission be?" Itachi said.

Sakura listened quietly.

"You see it is...complicated." The old woman said.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi said with a questioning look.

"Itachi I don't know how to say this to you but the elders and the hokage of this village suspect the uchiha clan of planing something. Something destructive." An old man said.

"What?! Why would the village even think such a thing? After all my family has done so much for it!" Itachi protested.

"Itachi we could not believe it either but that is where you come in." The old woman said.

"Yes as your next mission and based on how much experience you have we need you to spy on your family and report to us if our speculations are correct." The old man said.

Itachi clenched his fists and bit his lip.

"You don't seriously believe that we would harm the villagers? What about the Hyuga clan or the Inuzuka? Are they being suspected as well? Why is it just my family?"

Suddenly the man with the bandages spoke. "Listen Itachi as your superior I order you to find out If you family is plotting anything you understand!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I will do it not because you tell me to do it Danzo-sama but because I love this village and everyone in it. But I Guarantee you that my family is not plotting any thing!"

Itachi agreed getting angry at Danzo.

Sakura gasped.

"Danzo! That is his name!" Sakura thought.

Suddenly the background changed and it was set back in the small village from earlier.

Itachi was now dressed in all black an was walking into a house.

Sakura followed behind him watching. Itachi stepped in and almost on cue a small boy and a woman greeted him.

"Mom! Big brother Itachi is home!" The little boy said.

Sakura gasped and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura thought.

"Welcome home Itachi!" The woman answered.

"Thanks mom" Itachi thanked and walked inside sasuke following behind him, and Sakura following the young sasuke.

"That must be mokoto..." Sakura whispered.

But as soon as she said that Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Sakura stepped back. The young sasuke turned to look around and said.

"Hey brother did you here that?"

Itachi kept on walking and responded. "No, why did you here something?"

"It was probably nothing." The little Sasuke said and continued to run after his brother.

"Itachi you said you would help me train to day!" Sasuke said blocking Itachi's path.

Itachi stopped and crouched down to his brother and lightly poked him on his forehead.

"Sorry sasuke maybe another time."

"But you always say that!" Sasuke said in a pouty voice.

Itachi just smiled and began walking again. Leaving a hurt Sasuke in the hallway.

Sakura wanted to comfort him but she had a feeling he could here her so she continued to follow Itachi. When she turned the corner down the hallway the sky changed and it was later that evening. Itachi was sitting with his mother.

"Is he just going to ask her?" Sakura thought then mokoto spoke.

"So Itachi I have overheard that you and your girlfriend have taken it to the next level!" Mokoto giggled.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

Itachi sighed and answered. "Yea so what?... I well..." Itachi said with a blush.

"Now Itachi what did you do?" Mokoto said razing her eyebrow.

Itachi sighed "I...I was deciding if I should give her that ring. The ring you gave me." His blush getting bigger.

Mokoto went speechless.

Itachi closed his eyes

"Are you going to kill me?" Itachi asked.

"Of course not! I gave you that to give to the one person you love the most. You have a very big heart Itachi that emotion is a big thing in this clan as you know. But oh my goodness! My baby boy is growing up so fast!" She blurted out embracing Itachi.

Sakura smiled. "So he did have a heart."

"...Thanks mom" Itachi said.

"Do you know when dad get home? I need to ask you too something."

"He will be home in 2 days honey he went on a mission."

"I see. Alright I will talk to him when he gets back."

Itachi got up and started to exist.

"Itachi! Wait why do you need to talk to the both of us?"Mokoto asked.

"You will see." Itachi said in a sad voice.

xXx With sasuke and Itachi xXx

Itachi disappeared behind Sasuke and Sasuke barely dodge out the way due to the sudden change in the world.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said and charges at Itachi curse mark spreading across his body.

They exchanged blows and some got thru to Itachi knocking him from Sasuke's range. After a punch sent Itachi flying back he slowly got up griping his right eye.

Sasuke taken back, backed up not realizing a clone of Itachi was behind him. The clone grabbed him in a choke hold and held him as the real Itachi drew closer.

"What! How?!"

"S-sasuke I need..." Itachi said as he reached out with his other hand to Sasuke.

"What?! Stay back!" Sasuke said as he thrashed in the clone's arms.

"Damn it! I can't move!" Sasuke thought as he looked at his brother only a foot in front of him.

"Sasuke I need your eyes." Itachi said as he touched Sasuke's face.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke yelled feeling Itachi's fingers sliding up his face and close to his eye.

"Give them to me!" Itachi yelled out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi slowly dug his fingers into Sasuke's right eye.

Sasuke continued to yell as Itachi plucked out his eye. Once Itachi held it in his hand Sasuke's hand flew up to his now blending eye. He yelled more and dropped to his knees.

"Now for the other one." Itachi said holding out the same hand crouching down to Sasuke's face.

"No! No! Get away!" Sasuke yelled and tried to move back. As Itachi had his fingers pressed up to Sasuke's renaming eye his world shattered around him. Tiny pieces scattered around him and reformed back to reality braking the tsukiyomi.

Sasuke regained his movement and dropped to the ground holding his head. Itachi too dropped to the ground and held his right rye which was now bleeding profoundly.

Sasuke was not that far away from Sakura and he crawled over to her.

"Sakura!...Sakura get up! Come on!" Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura's pail figure laid on her side with her eyes open and a small stream of blood trickling from her mouth.

"You... You bastard! What did you do?to her?" Sasuke yelled

"Don't worry little brother I was just getting rid of your weakness." Itachi said.

"You bastard! You Bastard! YOU BASTARD! Now you die Itachi" Sasuke said raising his hand above his head. Looking around at his surroundings the base was almost completely demolished due to there fight earlier. Sasuke piled Sakura up and held her in one hand as he extended his hand to the sky.

"Y-your strong little brother. But... Not strong enough." Itachi said getting to his feet.

"Hn... That's what you think. This jutsu will destroy you in one blow its called Kiren"

Almost as on cue lightning shot down from the sky and hit Sasuke sending a blast of energy to him and electricity throughout his body.

Itachi looked up to the sky and saw a gigantic lightning like monster descending down in a zigzag motion.

It's red eyes glowing brighter than the Saringan it's self and moving fast strait towards Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened and tried to doge but the monster hit him with a gigantic explosion causing the uchiha hideout to crumble to pieces around them.

XxXwith sakuraXxX

The room started spinning and suddenly Itachi was standing in a room with his mother and father.

"This must be the conversation before the..." Sakura thought.

"I need to ask you guys something."

Itachi spoke.

"As do we son let me go first." Itachi's father spoke.

Itachi nodded

"Can you tell me why I have noticed you talking to everyone lately and why you are so Intrigued on the uchiha police force all of a sudden?"

His father questioned.

"I have bin interested on our clans past yes, but father the police force you run it and you told me that I would be your Successor to it so why shouldn't I be interested in it or even attend meetings?." Itachi asked.

Itachi's father sighed.

"There are things that you can't know about just yet."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"What so you mean!?"

"It is none of your concern at this moment in time and you should be carful who you talk to they are beginning to get Suspicious of you! You are not living up to the expectations of this clan ever since you joined the ANBU!"

Fuzuku yelled.

Itachi just stayed silent

"Especially after what happened to Shisui the police force suspect that you killed him after that little Incident the other day." Mokoto said.

"But what I say is true if it was not for Sasuke. I would never have apologized to them at all..."

Itachi said.

A small gasp was heard from the walls and Itachi went to get up.

"Good night mother, father" He gave them a nod and walked out of the room. Bumping into Sasuke on the way.

"Itachi...why is father angry? And what dose it have to do with me?"

The young Sasuke asked.

"It has nothing at to do with you at all don't worry Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke hugged Itachi around the waist.

"I am afraid big brother." Sasuke said.

"It is ok Sasuke your big brother will always protect you no mater what alright?" Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Promise?" Sasuke said holding out his pinkie.

Itachi smiled a sad smile.

"Promise." Itachi intertwined there fingers and shook hands.

Sakura felt sick she held her chest tight trying not to say anything.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded Sakura and she was taken to the outside of the small village.

But instead of seeing Itachi, young Sasuke was standing before her in shock.

Sakura gasped she looked up and saw blood every where. Dead bodies, and severed body parts everywhere.

Suddenly Sasuke yelled and ran down the street. Sakura following him. Suddenly Sakura was hit with emotions but they were not hers. She felt pain in her heart, sorrow,gilt, and insanity. It hit her so fast she did not see that young Sasuke reached his house. He opened the door and ran to his parents room.

He opened the door and right as he went to go inside a shadowy figure sliced thru both his mother and father.

Both Sasuke and Sakura screamed out.

"Who are you! Why did you do this!?" Sasuke asked screaming.

The figure stepped out if the shadows and reveled him self it was Itachi.

"I-Itachi? W-why? Why would you do this!?" Sasuke asked starting to hyperventilate.

"I did this to test my abilities. Sasuke if you despise me seek hatred and maybe you can be as strong as me." Itachi said covered in blood.

Suddenly Itachi puled young Sasuke into the tsukiyomi. Where the massacre repeated over and over for hours. The young Sasuke was trying to cover his eyes to shield the images away. Sakura could not stand his tourture anymore she ran up to him and confronted him softly hugging him.

"Sasuke-kun...I am so sorry." Sakura said as tears dripped down her face and on to Sasuke's hair.

"I had no idea this was how you felt. I was wrong and I don't want you feeling this way anymore." She said as she hugged him tighter.

Suddenly the young sasuke shattered in her hands. She looked up at the black moon and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun...your clan has so much sorrow in its past...I want to help you erase that even if it costs me my life!" Sakura thought and stood up.

As soon as she stood up Itachi appeared with a katana in his hand. Sakura looked strait at him and clenched her fists.

"Now do you see what we had to go thru...yes we do have love but it is clouded with hatred. I was tricked into killing everyone." Itachi's shadow spoke.

"I know you have bin hurt deeply...I felt it right here." Sakura held her chest.

"But don't let Sasuke suffer the same fate...please I will do anything for his happiness."

"I see...you remind me so much of my lover...always caring for others and the one she loved... but it is to bad I can not live to see the two of you figure this out, please tell sasuke every thing I have told you about the elders and how it was a trick." Itachi said.

"On one condition. You cannot cause him any more pain. I will gladly take all the stabbings, beatings, and emotional abuse you can throw at me

Just please...I - I don't think he can handle anymore pain..."

Sakura said looking down at the ground.

Itachi smirked. "Hn... I can do that but I can not guarantee that there will be remains of me after I am dead."

Sakura gulped

"Fine..."

"Excellent. Now prepare your self!" Itachi said.

Sakura closed her eyes and guarded for the worst. There was a gust of wind that blew past Sakura's hair from her face. Then her body went heavy dropping to the ground like something had pined her down.

She then she saw Itachi standing over her with the katana pointed at her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and prepared for the sharp blade to slice her neck. But it never came instead she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see Itachi holding the katana that pierced thru her stomach. She yelled out but it was muffled by Itachi's hand over her mouth.

"The more you scream the more it will hurt and the more I will stab you." Itachi whispered as he stabbed her again, this time in the chest.

Sakura tried to gasp but Itachi's hand still covered her mouth, blood dripped out of the corners of her mouth and thru Itachi's fingers.

Sakura could not take this any more so she let her body try to relax and take the harsh stabbings that followed for the next 5 hours.

After the brutal stabbings she was sent back to reality. When she opened her eyes all she saw was Sasuke's bruised but beautiful face staring down at her with shocked eyes.

"Sakura? Sakura? Your alive!" She heard done ones voice

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as the light blinded her.

XxXxX

Sorry this chapter was so late it took me 6 months to finally update I feel terrible I will try to update as much as I can. Also my friends and I decided to do a live reading of the story on xbox 360 with assigned parts. Let me know if you are interested. Also we are making a role play world for this fic for Xbox. So existed to be back for now guys keep checking for updates! Love you all! Review please! Thank you so much! :) ^^


	31. Finally over

I feel like I have bin putting this story off so long :( so I will update this chapter then I will get a beta reader. I promise I will find one! Ok

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

XxXx

The ceiling was crumbling around Sasuke as he held Sakura. The lightning slowly diminishing from the sky. Suddenly Sasuke dropped to the ground holding Sakura in his arms.

"Its finally over...finally... Sakura..."Sasuke said looking down at her.

There was no answer from her. Her eyes looked glassy and her heart rate was slowed.

"No...Sakura...please. Get up!...it's all over! Get up!." Sasuke whispered to her holding her close to him.

Still no answer from her. A thin line of blood dripped from her mouth. And on to Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked wide eyed at her face and wiped the blood from her face.

"Sakura...please don't leave me..I need you...I can't believe I got you into this...I -I am s-sorry..." Sasuke held her close, whispered in her ear and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Itachi emerged from the rubble and started to walk towards Sasuke.

"How how are you still alive?!" Sasuke yelled.

"That was a powerful jutsu little brother." Itachi said.

"... I will destroy you!..." Sasuke yelled and activated his curse mark.

It speared across his body and Sakura's activated too. Sasuke held Sakura in his arms and looked down at her.

"It's not over yet... Hold on Sakura..." Sasuke whispered to her.

He put her down and slowly turned around giving his brother the most evil glare.

"Now you die!" Sasuke said and flew towards Itachi.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees.

"W-what! Ahhh!" Sasuke yelled. And griped his neck and curled up on the ground.

Itachi just watched his brother yell into the ground.

Sasuke yelled loud and felt his skin rip where his curse mark was and saw white snakes come out of his body. The snakes morphed in to one giant one and it aimed right at Itachi.

"I know that snake..." He said jumping around it.

" Let me release you from his hold!" Itachi said as he dodged out of the way.

The snake recoiled from the attack and opened its mouth. Slowly a body came out of the snakes mouth.

Itachi looked up at the snake looking unamused. The figure looked to be Orochomaru.

"Hn...die snake." Itachi said as he let out the black flames of amatretsu.

The snake charged right at Itachi and impaled him in the side sending itachi into the ground and rubble to fly up. But as the snake hit, the black flames started to devour the snake. It hissed out in agony as it retreated from Itachi. The flames continued to swallow up the snake as it hissed out and started to disintegrate. Once the snake was entirely gone the flames disappeared.

Sasuke was in shock and panting heavily, he fell to his knees. He noticed that the force of the impacts had knocked him back to Sakura. But what surprised him the most Sakura was still in her curse mark state.

"What...is going on?...How? Sakura?" Sasuke asked his vision getting blurry.

"Sakura get up! Please!" Sasuke pleaded and held her close to him again. There was still no movement coming from her.

"Damn it! Itachi!" Sasuke yelled and looked back at him.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a orange light coming thru the rubble. Then the rubble shot up into the air reveling a gigantic monster like creature with armor, a shield, and a gigantic sword.

"W-what is that!" Sasuke said holding Sakura close to him. Sakura's wings touching the ground.

The monster started moving closer to them. Sasuke picked Sakura up and started to back up.

As the monster drew closer to them Itachi could be seen almost translucent inside the monster.

"Get away!" Sasuke yelled as he continued to back up with Sakura in his arms.

"Sasuke." Itachi whispered.

"I said get back!" Sasuke said, as he held Sakura closer to him. Suddenly Sakura started to move.

"Sakura?... Sakura? Your alive!" Sasuke said with shocked eyes.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as the light blinded her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke closed his eyes I don't think I am going to make this battle Sakura , look if something happens I want you to try to escape! Do you understand?." Sasuke said looking up to Itachi's monster.

"N-no you will make it S-sasuke-kun. I-I made a deal w-with Itachi..." Sakura said.

"What! What do you mean?!" Sasuke said worried.

"D-dont worry...I need to e-explan everything to you." Sakura said in a quiet tone.

"Sakura... This is my battle not yours!" Sasuke said.

"I know but...I-I understand everything now...I am so s-sorry for you Sasuke-kun. I never k-knew."Sakura stuttered out.

"What are you talking about?! Why are you sill in your curse mark? What happened to you?!" Sasuke asked.

Then Itachi's monster drew his sword.

"I- I will tell you soon but watch out!" Sakura said as she moved in Sasuke's arms.

"No. Sakura are you crazy! You

can't ! Just stay right here don't try to move!" Sasuke yelled at her.

The monster started to bring his sword down to cut thru the two when suddenly Sakura's eyes glowed and her wings grew bigger acting like a shield around the two. The sword hit her wings and the impact was deflected. She then flew out of Sasuke's arms put her hands together and shouted.

"Angle judgment blast!" Sakura yelled out and a gigantic ball of energy formed in her hand. She put her hands out in front of her and shifted the ball of energy into the monster.

The impact of the energy blast knocked Sasuke back into a wall and knocked the wind out of him. It also completely shattered Itachi's monster. Sakura flew back down to Sasuke and collapsed in front of him, curse mark retreating from her body.

Itachi was still standing but barely.

Sasuke recovering from the blast and saw Sakura collapse down in front of him. He put his arms out to catch her and tried to hold her close.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said in shock.

Itachi slowly walked over to the two.

"Get back please...stop Itachi!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered and held his right arm out.

Sasuke griped Sakura's body tighter agents him.

"I said get away-!"Sasuke yelled one last time before he felt too fingers touch his forehead.

"I'm Sorry...Sasuke... this is the end." Itachi said and collapsed next to Sasuke and Sakura. He was dead.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and held her tight.

"Its finally over."

Sasuke breathed out, he collapsed to his knees with Sakura in his arms onto the ground and went unconscious.

XxXxwith team hebixXxX

Karin was pacing out side the uchiha hideout. Suigetsu was sitting down and Jugo was staring at Karin.

"Karin? Why are you walking back and forth?" Jugo asked.

"She is waiting for her never to be boyfriend to come back." Suigetsu joked.

"Shut up the both of you! Shouldn't you be on guard just in case if someone attackes us!" Karin shouted.

"I thought that was what you were doing." Jugo said.

"Ugh! Never mind he just better be back soon it's getting dark and there is a storm forming! What is going to happen to my hair!" Karin complained.

"Yes rain! Water! Who cares what your hair looks like! I just care about my aqua. " Suigetsu said.

"Shut up!-" Karin yelled and banged Suigetsu on the head.

"What the fuck?!" Suigetsu cursed.

"This is the last time you will insult me!" Karin screeched.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and a hole appeared in the stone was gigantic flames shooting out from it.

"I believe we should get out of the way." Jugo explained.

"Let's go!" Suigetsu said and the team jumped back into the trees not to far away from the hideout.

"Do you think Sakura and Sasuke are ok?" Jugo asked.

"Please my sasuke-kun can do anything I am positive he is fine!" Karin squealed.

"I just hope Sakura is ok it would be terrible to lose someone that nice. Not to mention attractive." Suigetsu said.

"What?! That bitch! I don't understand how you like her?! She is such a nuisance!" Karin yelled.

"No she is not! She is very helpful! I need to say she is actually more helpful than you Karin." Jugo said.

Sugetsu's eyes widened.

"Wow go Jugo!" Suigetsu said patting him on the back.

"What!" Karin yelled

"It's true Karin you did-" Suigetsu was cut off due to thunder and a gigantic lightning strike that hit the inside of the building.

"He is using that jutsu? The fight must be tough!" Suigetsu thought.

"What was that jutsu?" Jugo asked.

"That jutsu was calls Kirin. Sasuke made that jutsu himself."

Sugetsu explained.

"Ahh! My Sasuke-kun is so amazing!" Karin yelled.

"Hush! He just caused the whole building to collapse that is how powerful his jutsu is!" Suigetsu said.

"Let's go see if they are ok?" Jugo said.

"Let's wait a few minutes, we need to wait until we get the signal from Sasuke." Sugetsu said.

"All right lets just move up to see what is going on." Jugo said.

They all nodded in agreement and moved behind cover of the rubble.

Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light and were pushed back by a overpowering force.

"Ahhh! What is that?!" Karin yelled.

"I don't know! Jugo, Karin, are you guys ok?" Suigetsu said.

"Yes" They both answered.

"Let's go see if they are alright!" Jugo said.

"Alright" Suigetsu agreed and lead the way.

XxXxX(some where in the area)XxX

Over looking the battle there was a un human like presence watching the entire battle. He came up from the ground like a plant and observed his surroundings.

"This is the perfect opportunity, let me tell him." Said the plant man as he disappeared back into the ground.

After a few minutes had passed the plans man and a man with an swirly orange mask appeared both wearing akatsuki cloaks.

The man in the mask smirked to himself.

"Perfect. I will be right back." He said as he jumped down from the overhang and on to the battlefield.

XxXxX

Oh! Tobi comes into the picture now. what will happen?! Review please! :) thank you guys so much I will get a beta reader I will try!


	32. In the akatsuki's lair

Ok next chapter Dun! Dun! Dunnnnn! I got a beta reader! Thank you Jaydexnot-an-emo for this chapter! you are awesome!

Here we go!

I do not own naruto! :(

XxXxX

The man in the mask approached the battlefield, the sky had cleared and the way to the field was clear. He slowly walked to the fallen ninja. And crouched down in front of Itachi Uchiha.

"Hn...foolish man." The man said and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ah... And what do we have here? Lovers?" He asked.

"Mnnnm.." Sakura moaned and opened one of her eyes.

"Oh? You are alive? Hn..." The man chuckled.

"W-who are you?" Sakura stuttered out.

"I am Tobi, don't worry I will get you both out of here." Tobi said.

"What? T-to where?" Sakura said.

"A safe place." Tobi said, the one hole in his mask giving way to the light and he activated his Sharingan.

Sakura gasped.

"A-are you an uchiha?!"

Tobi was silent, suddenly he use an enormous amount to pressure to suck all of them into a vortex.

"Like I said I will bring you to somewhere safe." He said.

Sakura held onto Sasuke as tight as she could and braced herself for what was to come.

XxXxX(team Hebi)xXxXx

Suigetsu ran ahead with Karin and Jugo behind him.

"Look they are up ahead!" Karin yelled fiercely.

"Yes let's hurry!" Jugo said calmly.

"What, who is that?!" Suigetsu asked.

"Yea who is that?" Jugo asked.

"He has an Akatsuki cloak and an enormous amount of chakra." Karin said.

"Oh god! The two just disappeared!" Jugo yelled.

"What?!" Karin yelled.

"You are right! That man disappeared too! Now what are we going to do!" Suigetsu said.

"We should probably go search for them!" Jugo said getting worried.

"Right! Karin look for their chakra." Suigetsu commanded.

"Alright." Karin said hastily.

"Do you see anything?" Jugo said scanning for any evidence of surprise on Karin's face.

"No it seems that they have disappeared!" Karin yelled back.

"Damn it! Check the surrounding areas!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Yeah!" Karin yelled and concentrated.

It was silent for a few minutes. Until Karin yelled.

" They are about 7 miles from here to the north, up in the mountains."

"Let's go then" Jugo said and they all took off quickly.

XxXxX(Tobi, sasuke, and Sakura)Xx

Sakura opened her eyes, she could feel Sasuke's breathing under her. She tried to sit up but Sasuke's arms held her down. She looked around for as much as she could and saw that this world was all black.

The man known as Tobi appeared in front of them.

"I see you are awake." Tobi said.

"Yes...just w-who are you? And where did you take us!" Sakura said.

"You are in my universe now. We will be out in the real world in a few minutes, if you can move I suggest you heal Sasuke before something happens." Tobi explained.

"H-how do you know Sasuke? And how did you know I could heal?!"

Sakura slowly got up taking Sasuke's arms off her.

"Itachi has told me and he had been watching you too." Tobi said.

"That is weird...why would he do that to his own brother after all that has happened."Sakura said and kneeled down next to Sasuke.

She tried to charge her chakra but her chakra was completely drained.

"Damn it! Out of chakra." Sakura cursed.

Tobi gave Sakura a look.

"She knows something important ...but what could it be?! " He thought to himself.

"We should probably get back to reality." Tobi commented.

"What?" Sakura looked at him when suddenly the world around her went spinning.

The three appeared in a small room, lit only by candles. Sakura leaned on one side getting dizzy because of Tobi's jutsu.

"I need to ask you something little girl." Tobi said getting closer to Sakura.

Sakura, getting her sight back narrowed her eyes sewing her eyes brows together.

"What do you need to ask?" She mumbled out.

"What do you know about Sasuke?" Tobi asked quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

"Why do you want to know that?!"

Tobi smirked under his mask.

"I was assigned to help him by his brother."

"Help him? But Itachi never talked about you. Just get away from us and let us leave!" Sakura said as she got to her feet.

"Now that I know that I can't let you go."Tobi said and appeared behind Sakura .

Sakura shivered and closed her eyes.

"Why not?! We already have been through so much! Just let us go and leave us be. If Itachi really told you to to help us, you have would explained about yourself with more details and in a less hasty way!" Sakura stood her ground drawing a kunai.

"You foolish girl." Tobi said as he pinned her hands behind her back, and took her kunai from her then held it up to her neck.

"How much do you know about the Uchiha clan little girl." Tobi said as he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know anything all right! Just don't touch me!" Sakura said in a growl as she kneed him and freed her arms.

"You are a pain in the bum maybe I should make you sleep." Tobi said as he appeared behind her and knocked her unconscious.

Sakura fell to her knees and kissed the ground with her cheeks, landing next to Sasuke.

"Now to make sure they don't get away..." He said as he took out a rope from his cloak and tied both Sasuke and Sakura together.

XxXxX(team Hebi)xXxX

Suigetsu , Karin and Jugo were jumping through the trees.

"Sasuke should not be so far away!" Karin said.

"They should only be a few miles away by now." Jugo added.

"Let's just keep moving...it should be straight ahead!" Suigetsu said as they continued to run.

"Right!" They all said and ran.

Suddenly the trees swirled and formed into a long hall way.

"What? What is this?" Karin asked.

"A genjutsu?" Jugo stated.

"No... I think we found the way in." Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke's chakra is up ahead!" Karin said.

"Well let's go then." Jugo said and ran down the hall.

"Wait Jugo! Wait for us!"Suigetsu said but he had disappeared from there sites.

"Shit lets go Karin." Suigetsu said.

There was no answer.

"Karin?" Suigetsu said looking behind him but she had disappeared also.

"What is going on?!" He yelled. Suddenly the walls began spinning and Suigetsu felt a strong force pulling him down into the ground.

The next thing he knew he was falling down a hole and landed on his back. Then suddenly he was sucked down into the ground and was swallowed up. A silhouette of a human presence emerged from the shadows.

"Hn that take care of them...for now." He said and slowly sank into the ground as a eery laugh escaped his mouth.

XxXxX

Ok chapter done! Thank you my new beta reader! Review! Tell me how you like it?! Till next time! :) ^^


	33. The truth told by 2

Next chapter! Thank you to my beta-reader!

I do not own naruto :(

XxXx

"Hn...he is finally waking up." Tobi said looking down at Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

Sasuke's sight was blurry. He tried to move his arms but found them tied to his sides. He opened his eyes wider and looked around.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself not noticing Tobi was in the room.

"You are in the Akatsuki's hideout." Tobi spoke and stepped out of the shadows.

"How did we get here?" Sasuke asked looking at the unconscious Sakura beside him.

"I brought you both here." Tobi answered not wasting a breathe.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"I am Madara Uchiha." Tobi said showing Sasuke his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Madara Uchiha?..." Sasuke said.

"I know that name from somewhere." Sasuke thought.

"Yes...I am still alive after all these years." Tobi explained.

"I find that suspicious..." Sasuke said looking down to his right.

Sakura was beginning to stir.

"Sakura...what happened? Are you alright?" Sasuke said in a worried tone.

"Mnnn...Sasuke-kun." Sakura moans out.

"Hn...you are awake already?" Tobi asked looking at Sakura.

"What are you talking about!?" Sasuke glared at Tobi.

"Hn...lovers I see...I talked to her but she was getting to be a pain so I silenced her for the moment." Tobi said.

Sakura opens her eyes and sat up.

"Y-you bastard." Sakura whispered out and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn...You little lady have quite a mouth." Tobi said.

"Shut up! Now tell us what you want with us." Sasuke asked with a demanding tone.

"Alright I brought you here to tell you a few things." Tobi said.

"What kind of things?" Sasuke asked hastily.

"The truth about Itachi."Tobi said.

"What!? No Itachi told me to tell him!." Sakura thought.

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"Sasuke...your brother was doing everything he could for you. The night of your clans massacre he spared you not on a whim but on a deal he made with a Danzou one of the villages elders." Tobi explained.

"And you think I am supposed to believe this?! Itachi murdered my entire family! Our clan!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Wait our clan? Sasuke are you saying that this man is an Uchiha?" Sakura said sitting up right.

"Hn...yes I am part of the Uchiha clan, I am Madara Uchiha." Tobi said.

Sakura's eyes widend.

"But you should be dead by now! You died fighting the first hokage! And if you did manage to survive some how you would need to be over 100 years old! But you look like you are still youthful! You are not Madara who are you really?!" Sakura questioned.

"Hn...you girl are a smart one. But I am telling the truth I am Madara Uchiha."Tobi stated.

"This girl.."Tobi thought to himself.

"Enough with this why should I believe you at all of what you said about Itachi!"Sasuke asked losing his temper.

"Hn...with everything I say." Tobi said pointing to Sakura.

"She can tell you it's true."

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at Sakura.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's right Sasuke. Now there is more to the truth. Itachi was confronted by the village elders. They believed that our clan was plotting something. Something that may lead to the destruction of the village. They asked Itachi to spy on his family."

Sasuke just stayed still taking in all of the information.

"Sasuke-kun...I -it was mostly Danzou that wanted this spying to be done. Danzo was Itachi's superior in the ANBU so he had to accept. But he did it not because he was told to he wanted to prove that nothing was going on between the clan and he loved the Leaf village. He wanted you to be happy in it and have a happy life...but..." Sakura explained.

"Sakura...no more." Sasuke said.

"No I need to tell you this!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and griped his fists.

"Something happened, Itachi's best friend was assigned to spy on Itachi's behavior but he ended up dead causing more suspicion to Itachi-" Sakura explains but was cut off.

"Shut up..." Sasuke said harshly looking down at the floor.

Sakura's heart felt like it was breaking when he uttered those words to her. She looked down to the floor as well.

"Well then...To continue on Itachi was suspected. He then relized that his clan was unified and always jumped to conclusions. So Danzou was the one who called Itachi to report to him. Danzou was a man who wanted to eliminate the Uchiha clan that is a threat to him so he convinced Itachi to destroy his clan own only under one condition." Tobi explained.

"H-he would spare the life of his little brother." Sakura said tears forming in her eyes as she finished Tobi's sentence.

"That was that. And now he led you down a path. He thought you would stay in the village but other circumstances came up. So he had you chance him down." Tobi explained.

"Just shut up! Shut up the both of you!" Sasuke yelled out.

Tobi with lightning fast speed grabbed Sasuke's face in his hand.

"Listen to me calm down there is more I need to say to you." Tobi said.

"Before Itachi died he gave you something. Something involving your eyes." Tobi said.

"He transferred his Sharingan powers over to you so Amatretsu is now yours to control. Also the Susanoo can be activated now."

"The Susanoo?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes that monster that Itachi used on you. That is now at your disposal."

Tobi said.

"..." Sasuke said nothing and only sat quietly looking at the ground.

"I will give you time to take all this in I will be back. I must deal with your friends." Tobi said and headed for the door.

"Wait! Friends? You mean our team?!" Sakura said.

"Yes. Any questions feel free to ask the girl." Tobi said and exited.

It was silent for what seemed like hours. Sakura had managed to untie her bindings and was now takeing off the last of them. She got up and kneeled down next to Sasuke, she started to untie him.

"Sasuke-kun..."Sakura said undoing the knots.

"..."still no answer from him.

"Sasuke-kun...I know it's hard to take in...but try to-"Sakura was cut off.

"You knew this and you did not tell me about this before I killed him!" Sasuke yelled breaking the loosened rope around his arms.

Sakura crawled back as Sasuke inched towards her.

"Sasuke you don't understand! When you were fighting Itachi he told-" she was cut off by Sasuke pinning her down.

"Don't give me that! You knew!" Sasuke said griping her shoulders.

"I did not know! I was in his Tsyukiomi! He told me! Sasuke-kun stop you are hurting me!" Sakura yelled out.

"Tsyukiomi! Why would he show you my past, the hurt. Why would he tell you everything and not his own brother!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan and digging his nails deeper into her shoulders.

Sakura screamed a little.

"He showed it to me because he knew you would have never believe him! I did not chose to to be trapped in there!" Sakura yelled out closing her eyes.

"What else did he tell you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Everything he told you was what he told me! Sasuke-kun I'm sorry. I know you went through a lot! I was hurt in the Tsukiyomi. But I told him I would do anything for you! Sasuke, Itachi and I don't want to see you mad or sad ever again! I promised Itachi I would make you happy and go back to the way things they were before all the hate, and hurt!" Sakura yelled out and tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"..."Sasuke said nothing.

"Itachi loved you Sasuke-kun...he did! He never wanted you to feel sad or upset...he just never had the chance to tell you exactly what happened he never ever wanted to kill anyone. Your brother loved you with all his heart he could never kill his brother." Sakura said her voice becoming more sincere.

"..." Sasuke still did not say anything.

"Sasuke-kun. Answer me!" Sakura yelled.

"What am I supposed to say..." Sasuke said deactivating his Sharingan.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

He let her go and got up.

"I can't believe this..." Sasuke said quietly as he put his hands up to his head.

Sakura got up and walked to Sasuke.

She put her arms around his waist.

"Sasuke-kun...I am here with you I will help you get through this, I promise." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he turned around.

"Thank you." Sasuke said in a whisper.

Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought.

Suddenly the door opened.

XxXxX(team Hebi)xXxX

Suigetsu landed in a puddle of water.

"Hn...water?" Sugetsu said as he got up.

He looked around he was in a cave with a river running through it. He looked ahead down the cavern and saw Jūgo in the distance. Suigetsu ran to to him.

"Jūgo man are you alright?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes...but where is Karin?" Jūgo asked.

"I don't know but she should be ok." Suigetsu said.

Suddenly a scream was heard from down the cave.

"I think we found her." Suigetsu said lazily.

The two walked down the cave and saw Karin up ahead.

Karin looked backed.

"What in the world is going on! Oh my god! Just look at my hair!" Karin screamed.

"You look alright to me." Jūgo said.

"Uhggg! Let's just find Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled.

"Can you stop yelling! It echo's through the whole place." Suigetsu stated.

"Shut up! let's get going!" Karin said not lowering her voice.

"Ok so which way almighty one?!" Suigetsu mocked.

"I thought you knew the way?!" Karin yelled.

"No I am not the one who stalks people!" Suigetsu said.

As the too continued to bicker Jūgo noticed something coming towards them.

"Uh...guys? There is someone over there." Jūgo said.

"What?!" Suigetsu and Karin said.

They looked at the shadow lurking In the distance. It rose up from the ground and came in to the light.

It was half man and half plant and it had a plant surrounding its body.

"What is that!?" Karin screamed.

The figure came out of the shadows.

"Hmmm...to bad I can't eat you, you three you look so delicious." The man said.

"Who are you?" Jūgo asked.

"That is an odd question... But if you must know I am Zetsu."

"Zetsu...where are we am what are we doing here?" Suigetsu asked.

"You know Sasuke right? Tobi wanted me to bring you to him." Zetsu said.

"Ok so where is Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

" You all will see him soon but first Tobi needs to talk to you...follow me maggots." Zetsu said as he disappeared down the cave.

The team followed. They were walking for a few minutes until they paused in front of a door. Suigetsu opened the door and they walked into a room. Tobi was waiting for them.

"Are you Sasuke's teem mates or are you not?" Tobi asked.

"Yes what is it you want?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke has a new goal in mind and he may need some help in doing it." Tobi stated.

"And what is the goal?" Jūgo asked.

"I will explain once we see Sasuke, follow me." Tobi said as they walked out and into the other room.

XxXxX

Ok that's this chapter I need to find time to write all this out. It is tough especially typing this on my phone. :/

But I hope you all are enjoying this story! Review please! Thank you so much!


	34. I AM SO SORRY (AN)

hello every one I know it has bin like a year since I updated I went to college and all that fun stuff and barley have time in my life anymore :(

so it saddens me to say these words... :(

I CAN NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY

I have so many Ideas for other stories. I may wright them, of course SASUSAKU and many many more of my otps but this one always made me work more to finish it but I messed it up with my spelling ,my grammar and my lack of updating. I have a ending in mind and a conclusion but I just cant get it on to the screen :( (if any one wants to pick up the story or go and make something similar go right ahead just please tell me so I can read your wonderful things message me on here or ask for my email )

I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO READ, BEATA READ, REVIEWED AND STUCK WITH THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW BAD MY SPELLING IS :( IF I DO UPDATE THIS FAN FIC IT WILL BE ONCE IN A BLUE MOON

again I am sorry I just think I was losing to many followers of the story because of my dyslexia and my mess ups.

WELL UNTILL NEXT TIME (OR NEXT STORY) SAKURAHARUNOGIRL OUT :(


End file.
